Tell me that you're alright
by veggiegirl13
Summary: 17 yr old, new yorker Liz takes a visit to the site of her favorite book. Imprint story. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

All alone

All alone. That's all I could think of. The words rang through my ears piercing my thoughts. I shook away the thought and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

"…so as the only surviving member you will receive everything, liz…?Liz!Are you paying attention," the attorney asked .I nodded my head silently.

"Hey Mark I've been thinking ,.. and I kinda want to get out of here for a little while" he stared at me waiting for me to continue, " do you mind if we save this conversation till like September" I finished questioning hopefully. With a short and understanding nod he got up.

" Liz you have to face this eventually" I nod " I know,..just …I don't know" I sighed .

He shook my hand firmly and holding back the tears I walked out the door. As the sun blinded me I placed my moms old sunglasses on .She always wore them. She use to joke how they made her feel famous. I can't help but feel like I can hide behind them.

The ride home was quiet, no music or radio. It seemed like the first time I drove alone. My phone was dead, I hadn't felt like charging it, and I couldn't care less who wanted to talk to me.

As I pulled in to the drive I recognized the green Mercury and red Jeep Cherokee parked on the street across from my house. Solemnly I walked in the door and was rushed by two of my best friends.

"Liz , where have you been ?I've been so worried. Are you okay?" asked my blonde haired friend Alina.

"I'm sooo sorry , how are you handling things ?You have been ignoring my calls" simultaneously scolded my light brown haired friend Denine**(A/N pronounced Dee neen)**.

Looking at my friends, I felt ashamed. Trying to decide how to tell them, I subconsciously bit my lip and looked away. Snapped out of my thought by being kicked in the butt, jokingly.

"Hey!" I shouted at Alina. I knew she was trying to cheer me up with our little joke **(A/N these are my actual friends and we randomly do that P) **"Look , you guys probably wont understand but I've decided to take a trip. Go away for a little while. Now before you protest I know this is right and ill only be gone for the summer" I reassured my friends. We did a little group hug thing and denine brightned the atmostphere with a loud and excited "lets pack!".

In my room I watched as my two friends tore apart my closets trying to decide what I was going to bring. I was use to this though, neither one of them liked my sense of style. Both constantly tried to change it. Denine would throw skirts at me and Alina would pick out anything pink, not that I owned much. Shortly they gave up and I would sneak my ripped jeans and my excess amount of hoodies in.Who would care anyway?

"Yo!" I heard neen call, as I replied with a loud and obnoxious "What!?" " Alina's hungry lets go get food " I laughed at that . Alina was always hungry. We always joked how fat she was going to be at 30. After all she was the skinniest now. I ran down the stairs , grabbed my keys and my ever present camo colored shoulder bag**(A/N pic in profile)**and met my friends on the porch.

"So who's driving? Where to? Anybody know? "I looked from one face to another for the answer.

"Well,. Since someone…I don't know who……. Couphyoucouph…… is a vegetarian we were thinking PJ pizza" replied denine sarcastically. We all laughed as we went to spend our final hours together before I leave.

THAT NIGHT

" Ok all the arrangements are made ,.. my neighbor will take care of the cat and Rocky will come with me" I told my friends as I threw my few bags into the trunk of my wrangler and my dog jumped in.We said our farewells and they cried and wished me luck. I knew I would miss them.As I drove I realized that the one place I wanted to go to escape was the home of my favorite fictional book. Staring at my 130 lb. rottweiler , I felt guity traveling so far but I had no choice. Forks, WA !Here I come.

_**Well that is the first chapter of my first story. I can't wait to hear your critique.Im starting chapter 2 , Right….NOW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I knew the drive would be long, after all it was cross country. My home state of New York was not even a speck in the mirror as I traveled through Indiana. It was sunny outside and I had the top down. The wind blew my long brunette hair in my face. I loved my hair and hated that I had to put it in a ponytail. Rocky was really enjoying the ride. He had his tongue hanging out and would lick my face every now and then. My slightly pale skin already had tanned from the ride. We had been driving for a good 18 hours and I knew I needed a break. Rocky needed one too. We quickly found a hotel even though it was morning, we fell fast asleep.

"_what?" I murmured into the phone and dropped to my knees. Tears already forming in my eyes._

"_There must be a mistake" I reassured myself .The image replayed itself in my mind. The horrifying screams, the cries for help. Flames grew, water flooded, faint goodbyes past between families. I ran in circles trying to help. No one could hear me, no one could see me. I tried to get their attention, begged for them to see me. It was no use .Some began to pull the others down to help themselves, but all they were doing was killing each other. I trudged through the water, looking desperately for a life boat. As I tried to escape the mess my air became too tight. Blackness over came me._

I awoke with a jump, startled by my own nightmare. I was covered in sweat. Rocky was still asleep. I slowly got up and headed for the bathroom.

Once on the road again I couldn't concentrate. Too many thoughts ambushed my mind. I was going way to fast, my old jeep protested with loud groans of the engine. I slowed my speed slightly. Good thing we were in the middle of nowhere. I highly doubt cops would appreciate 120.My loyal companion was sound asleep. I had nothing to talk to but myself. I decided it would seem too crazy. Talking to yourself is mush worse than talking to your dog, Right? Then again I wasn't to sure I was in the sane boat anymore. My thoughts changed to my trip. Where would I stay? Surely the Cullens weren't real. I couldn't just walk up to their house asking for room and board anyway. What if they were real? Surely they would either eat me or be weirded out. I mean there the freaking Cullen's! Gorgeous, powerful, amazing Cullen's. Wait, even if they were real, they would be in Alaska. Bella would be a newborn. Wow. This was a stupid idea. Traveling cross country to visit a place from a BOOK! Owell what can I do? "If your going through hell keep on going" as well quoted by William Churchill. It makes sense. Why stop, I have no one, no life .I might as well start something there. It would be a distraction. Yes, perfect.

Here I was. In Forks. My flat stomach growling at me. I was starved. I hadn't stopped once today, eager to arrive. Rocky wanted to stretch his legs. It was raining, a lot. As I expected, there was almost no traffic. Something I wasn't use to. All around me there was green stuff. I was use to trees, but this was incredible. The forests in New York were boring and plain. These were mind blowing. I had a feeling I would be doing some painting. I always had a knack for art. I loved it especially nature works. It wasn't going to be my life goal. In fact I was starting to think goals were useless. Someone always changes things and ruins them.

I glanced at the buildings, imagining those crazy characters at them. I drove past the school, I laughed at the thought of crazy Alice and Emmett playing pranks on everyone. I remembered a few fan fictions I read .I wasn't creative enough to write silly stories. I was never boring in the past, far from it; I just wasn't one to plan my jokes, and ideas. I noticed a large sign. It said "Tony's". I knew I was saved. I quickly pulled over and let the dog out .It was a pizza place. I looked at Rocky. He wouldn't be allowed in. I wasn't going to leave him outside. I looked in my glove box.

"yes" I hissed to myself. I grabbed my contact case and switched the ones I had in for a joke pair I had bought for Halloween. They were called "white outs". They made it look like your whole eye was white. I grabbed the seatbelt harness, and the sunglasses.

I walked in the building pretending to be a blind. Rocky was smart and I could trust him. I pretended he led me to the counter. I felt around for show, and I heard the man at the counter say hello. I looked at him stifling a giggle. It was obvious he bought my act and was looking at me with pity.

"I would like two pineapple slices, please?" I told the man. I turned around looking for a spot to sit. The place was packed. Dinner rush hour on a Friday. Great. Out of boredom from waiting I tried to match people with possible characters from Twilight. I saw a young couple a year or so older than me. I instantly found myself calling them Mike and Jessica. Wow, this truly was amusing. I spotted a gentle man about 40 or 50.He was in uniform. I instantly called him Charlie. My gaze wondered awhile before I stopped at a table of 3 gorgeous guys. They were very tall, and muscular. There tanned skin and silky black hair led me to believe they were Quileuttes. I tried to decide which each would be. The shortest had to be Quil. He had a cute smile and a Linkin Park band tee. As I was about to study the other two the man behind the counter tapped my shoulder, startling me.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "Your foods done" and with that he placed the slices on the counter. "That'll be 3 bucks" he said.

I dug in my bag for my wallet. I cursed my idea as I tried to come up with an idea of how to get my money. Laughing at the idea I took out 3 bills and put them in front of Rock. He licked my hand, and I handed it to the man. I smiled to myself. This was hilarious. Once again I recalled the seating problem.

"Hey don't worry ill get you one" I heard the man say. "Hey, Jake mind if you spot this lady a seat" he called to one of the tall boys .What's the chance, I found myself asking silently.

"Sure thing man" he replied. I tugged on the leash and we walked to his table. I sat down and whispered a thank you. One of the boys had his head down. In the fictional world it would have been Embry. Jake was exactly how I imagined Jacob Black would be. Was it possible?

"Hi, I'm Liz" I smiled. Quil looked at me funny and let a laugh.

"Hey, I'm Quil" he replied , and I gasped, and quickly blushed. NO WAY! He held his hand up to high five and I realized he knew my little secret. I laughed and high five'd. Embry peaked up at us. He was staring at me. He must really think I'm blind. Poor naïve Embry .Jake looked between Quil and I. He was obviously lost.I winked at Quil.

"Its not polite to stare" I said to Embry. Taken aback he gaped in confusion and his cheeks tinted red. It was hard to notice but I could tell. I laughed and took off my glasses.

"I'm not really blind, I just didn't want to leave Rocky in the car" I told them while giggling. They all stared at me. I realized I had my contacts in. I laughed again.

"I have contacts in" I said. "See" I said as I showed them. I took a bite out of my slice. It was delicious. I gave a few bites to Rock. He slurped them up. I began to be curious why the wolves were in Forks. I mean with no vamps I don't see why not but still. I was surprised.

"Hey, Where are you from, your definitely new here" Jake joked.

"I'm From NY; I'm staying for the summer, change of scenery. You wouldn't happen to know any good motels or anyone renting would ya? "I questioned hopefully. I couldn't help notice Embry looking sad about my comment. That's odd, I wonder why.

"There is the Meyer inn or La Push bed and breakfast." mentioned Quil. They both sounded nice. Although I was hoping for more of a room to rent.

"Do they allow dogs?" I asked. The three boys looked at each other as though they had an inside joke. I quickly realized they did. I would have to be careful I told myself.

Jake replied in his big smile "I'm pretty sure they wont mind, the La Push B&B is owned by a friend of mine. Ill convince him." I noticed a slight evil grin as he said this. A friend of his? Don't I know all his friends? Was that in the book?

"OK, thanks" I smiled at him. "Would you mind if we go over now? I'd like to unpack. It was a long ride." As I went to stand up Embry quickly followed, still watching me. It would have been eerie if he wasn't so gorgeous and if I didn't already know he is a good guy.

We all walked out and Embry held the door for me. I smiled and blushed and quickly squeaked a thank you. Rocky was really relaxed and I could tell he like them. We took separate cars and I followed them.

_**Well that's chapter 2.Whats up with embry? Has he imprinted…. I would like reviews,please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was hours later. I sat alone on the couch. Rocky was sleeping on the bed. I laughed at how spoiled he was, but it came out like a cough. I found out it was Brady's family that owned the B&B. He certainly didn't mind. I hadn't unpacked yet. When I started to I was overcome with emotion. I have been crying for hours. I missed them soo much. I was really close to them. I let out a sniffle, and got up. A movie night, that's what I needed. I was already dressed in pajamas. I wore a tiny light blue tank top with colorful dinos on it and flannel pink plaid bottoms. My hair was in a messy bun and I couldn't care less. I grabbed my wallet and locked the door. I decided against asking for directions and randomly started off in a direction. Fortunately I found a convenience store not to far away. I stumbled to the frozen section. They had mint. It was my brother's favorite. Everything reminded me of them. I wiped away a tear that accidentally spilled. I went for the strawberry. I saw the soda isle, and decided to splurge. I normally didn't drink it much, but I wasn't in a good mood. I continued to the counter. There was a young guy probably 2 or 3 years older. He smiled at me. Not the good smile. I tried to return one.

"Is there a mirror in your pocket, cuz I can totally see myself in your pants?" the guy asked. OMG he's so gross!

"Are you gay? I mean if you like wearing girl's clothes that's fine." I replied sarcastically trying to be funny. He didn't take the hint.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together" he replied in a 'trying to be sexy but failing way. Ok this guy was really gross.

"Really I would put F and U together" I replied. "Will you please just ring up the items and leave me alone?" I begged

"Nice shoes….. Wanna,.. "before he even finished that sentenced I punched him. As I did this the bell dinged, and Embry walked in. The guy at the counter was pissed. He went to punch me but Embry got in between us caught it, and knocked him out. I stared at the sight. I looked at Embry, and smiled.

"Want some ice-cream" I asked. Then giggled and grabbed two more cartons and another bottle of soda. I left a 20 on the counter, grabbed Embry's hand and walked out. He stared at me and smiled the most mind numbing smile. I lost my train of thought. He did too. Snapping out of the gaze I remembered my plans.

"Would you like to have a movie night with me?" I asked self consciously. He nodded. I think I was in Love. We walked to the movie store to find something good.

"OK, I was thinking mushy, action then comedy" I told Embry. "Whad'ya think?"

He laughed "there is no way were watching a chick flick". I slapped him lightly.

"Come on what is a movie night without a tear jerker. I promise it wont be to painful." I saw him debating. "It's either that or a musical."

"Liz,. Pleassse,. Please please!" He begged, using his puppy dog pout to full extent.

"How about across the universe?" I asked. I gave him my best pout .He looked at me an instantly gave in.

"Fine but then were getting fast and the furious" he replied. I smiled, little does he know but I love that movie. He put his arm around me, and I sighed. I felt so close to him. Even with the huge height difference I felt so comfortable against him .We walked up the isles, I saw Freedom writers. It was really good. I cried. I looked at Embry, he was so beautiful. I had a strange urge to run my hands through his silky hair. It wasn't as long as I normally went for, but it worked on him. It couldn't be called shaggy, not when it was so straight and silky. It was only a couple inches, enough for me to play with. He caught me staring, I blushed. I glanced back, using my hair as blinds, he was staring too. I felt giddy.

"Have you seen Freedom writers?" I asked. He nodded. "I loved it, it was so sad but good."

"How about Casanova?" I asked again. "It was soo good, I cried when Heath Ledger died" I laughed. He growled. Was he jealous?

"How about I am Legend? I heard it was amazing" He asked. O no! I hate scary movies. One time I was so scared I begged my friends to let me leave and go watch something else, and my friend told me she would finish the soda and I can go refill it. It was a super large because we were all sharing, and it was almost full. It took forever; I ended up sitting real low with my feet on the chair in front hiding behind my knees. When she finally finished there was only 30 minutes left. It was no longer scary and I told her never mind. She was soo mad; she never let me forget it. She had to pee the entire rest of the movie, but it was really funny.

I looked up at him and smiled "That's fine". I knew I would hate it but at least he would be there.We paid and walked back to the inn.

"Hey, why were you crying earlier?"Embry asked. How did he know? I would play it off that was not a good subject.

"I wasn't crying" I protested but he saw through it.

"You don't have to talk about it, I'm sorry." he said. I felt bad lying but we were at the door so I could change the subject.

"Do you mind if I take the dog out before we start?" I questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: To my dismay I don't own any werewolves or anything else twilight related that is all Stephanie Meyer's. I do own Liz though.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

After a short, quiet walk we returned once again to my room. It had begun raining as we walked .We were both completely drenched. My hair was dripping and my clothes clung to my body. If I hadn't been staring and day dreaming about the now soaked man next to me I would have definitely been self-conscious. His damp shirt hugged his muscles, and the wet shaggy hair had me fantasizing. It couldn't possibly be legal to be that gorgeous.

I was shivering and was in major need of dry clothes. Teeth chattering, I opened the door. Rocky rain in and I grabbed a towel from the bathroom to dry him off. Embry stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Here have a towel"I said. Realizing he needed clothes I said" I think I have something you could wear." I tossed a towel at his head but he caught it without a thought. I opened some bags looking for something in particular for him to wear.

"Here, these were my brother's I stole them" I said as I threw jeans at him. I really hoped he didn't ask why I had them. It was a little bit of a to me of my brother. He was much taller than me and these were baggy on him. Every once in awhile I would wear them , I looked really stupid but it made me feel better.

He began stripping, I couldn't look away. As he lifted his shirt off I stared at his abs. Blushing profusely I pointed at the bathroom.

"Yyoo-uu can change in tth there"I stuttered. He blushed and walked in.

"What uncomfortable with naked men?"He joked .

" No, its just i don't want you scarring poor Rocky's naive little eyes"I joked back, although i was obviously caught .

As he changed in the bathroom I grabbed fresh underwear and looked for more pajamas. I found another tanktop.I continued looking. I was beginning to get frustrated I couldn't find anything though.So I started changing, hoping to beat Embry. I was in just the dry underwear and bra when the bathroom door opened. There he stood. His tall, tan body. His muscles rippling and a very defined V that showed he wasn't wearing underwear. I instantly blushed.

"ssorrry"we both stuttered at the same time. He turned around as I threw on the tank top, and ended up grabbing some flannel shorts.

"I'm done" I said. And remember the movies.

Lightening the mood quickly he said "I could go for some ice cream". I giggled and replied "You have to wait for the movie!"

"Well hurry up then!" He joked back.

In a whiney voice I complained "but everything has to be set up." He laughed at the charade as he plopped on the couch waiting for me.He looked right at home an I desperately wanted to jump in his lap.

I put in the movie ,grabbed the snacks placing them on the coffee stand and shut off the lights. I sat down and started the movie.

Throughout the movie I found myself getting closer and closer to Embry .He place his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his warm side.

"Are you cold, you're still shivering" he asked. Without letting me answer he shifted our positions. He moved to the floor grabbed a blanket and pulled me down too. He sat leaning against the couch, allowing me to sit in between his legs leaning against his chest. It was very comfortable and I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the movie. His warm arms comforted me, and for the first time in a few weeks I felt at peace.

As I began to lose consciousness, I felt a distinct vibrating. Embry growled as he reached for his phone.

"Sorry, I have to take this" he apologized. He opened the phone and walked outside. Who called, Sam? Was something wrong? What if a vampire was in town? I feared for Embry, I knew he was strong but what if something happened?

"I have to go , promise me you won't go outside tonight." He ordered. That had to be it, there must be a vampire.

"Embry you're scaring me what is going on" I begged for details. He wouldn't leave me by myself with a bloodthirsty vampire. Would he?

"I can't tell you just promise me" he argued. I nodded, I was terrified. Maybe if I told him I knew ,he would stay with me. Then again why would he trust me? I shouldn't know these things.

"Will you stop by tomorrow?" I questioned. Please say yes please say yes I thought to myself.

"Definitely, we will have lunch ok?"He replied gently. As he opened the door I went to follow him, but he swiftly turned around and kissed me . Then he left

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 4. Review if you want me to continue.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the character Liz

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the character Liz. Its all Stephanie Meyer's, even Embry.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

As I lay in bed I couldn't stop thinking of that kiss. I mean Embry kissed me. It was just a sweet, chaste kiss, but yet so amazing. What did this mean though? Does he like me like I like him? What will happen? A summer fling or something more?

Eventually I drifted off , though the sleep wasn't soundless. I found myself once again in a nightmare. The memories of _**that day**_ flooded my mind. Would these dreams ever stop? Maybe it is payback. After all it was my fault, I made them go. I was being punished.

I woke Saturday morning with tears in my eyes. I hoped in the shower. I stood there thinking, the hot water was fading. I quickly finished up and got out. My morning routine continued without to much problem.

Rocky's big brown eyes stared up at me as I went to get dressed. I sighed and decided a run would be best for both of us. I loved running. It always cleared my mind. I loved the shots of adrenaline pumping through my veins and the feel of my muscles burning. I played soccer my whole life and started track in high school. I wasn't the best, but I was up there in the top 3. I beat most of the boys, but my friend Alina was better. She also played soccer with me.

I changed into a sports bra and some jogging pants. It was raining so no one would bother me. I remembered First beach and decided that's where I wanted to go. I wasn't going to bring shoes but then I remembered the beaches here weren't sandy. To my dismay I threw on my runners and opened the door. I didn't bother putting the leash on Rocky because he would stay at my side.

It took awhile to find the beach but we eventually got there. It was still only 9 o'clock so I had plenty of time. I started off with a jog and gradually increased to a sprint. The cool air kept me from sweating, but I was drenched from rain anyway. As Rock started to slow I realized we'd been running for a good two and a half hours and figured he was thirsty. I finished walking back to the beach.

As I arrived I noticed a couple people on the beach. I didn't recognize them but they were definitely Quileute. As one of them saw me walking he seemed to be giving me glare. A cold hard stare.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He was measuring me up, as if trying to decide if I was good enough. That's when I realized this must be Sam.

"Finishing a run "I smiled back. He truly was a leader, with his hard eyes and strong voice. He was acting suspicious of me, but why?

With that I continued walking away. Just great, they hated me.

As I walked into the apartment and hurried along to get cleaned up. It was useless to do my hair; the rain would ruin it anyway. Besides Embry was probably waiting. I threw on some ripped jeans, a tight fitting graphic tee, and my favorite black zip up hoodie. I heard a knock on the door as I grabbed my bag .I opened it and found the man of my dreams.

"Hey, ready to go" Embry grinned and I couldn't help but notice a sparkle in his eye. Blushing once again , I nodded and closed the door.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked my heart still fluttering .I was sure he could hear it.

"O you know I'm kidnapping you, locking you up in a shed and holding you for ransom. Which might possibly include Chinese water torture or endless hours of the tellytubbies?"He joked.

"O no! Please, NO! Anything but that, I'll give you my kidney." I joked back

"Hmm, tempting offer really, but how about I introduce you to my friends. You'll love them, and Emily's cooking is to die for." He replied. I couldn't help but adore the way he stoked his chin as he contemplated the deal.

Friends, that probably means the pack. Well at least Quil and Jake like me. My mind went over all the members. Paul would hate me, he hated everyone, Right? Sam, well he already didn't like me. I would have to change that. Leah. I had always felt bad for her, no one ever liked her. I would definitely get to know her; she didn't deserve all the false hate. Who else was there? Collin and Brady and Seth were the youngest three I remembered. Poor Seth, didn't his father die? I immediately felt bad for him. I couldn't recall anything about the other two. The one thing I had realized was hadn't Jake run away. What happened, he seemed fine yesterday? I would have to find out the hard way.

He walked to his car and I stared in awe. He looked at me with confusion.

"Are you for real, this is a 69' cobra mustang" I stared unbelieving.

"You know what this is?" he asked in surprise.

"Yah! This is only my dream car" I replied as I walked over to it. Tracing my fingers over the hood. This man was perfect

"I fixed it up myself." He boasted. I remembered he liked this stuff .This was so hot. I loved guys that could build cars.

"Really, I've been trying to fix up a 67 Impala for like 5 months, but I can't seem to get it running" I told him. It was true; I was working on it with my mom. We both decided one day that we were going to learn how to fix cars together. It probably was never going to seethe road now.

"That's hot; most girls won't go near an engine." He told me. I instantly flushed. I was always self-conscious that I wasn't girly enough but if he liked it, I was happy.

"Ok, let's get going now that you're done drooling" he joked. I hit him lightly as a reply.

_**OK that was chapter 5. This is going really slow, but I'm sadistic and I love making people wait .Hehehe. Chapter 6 is on its way,… but only if I receive reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight, New Moon or even Eclipse

_**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight, New Moon or even Eclipse. I am just a fan with a desire to create fake plots for the characters. I do own Liz and any characters in this story that aren't in those books. Although they are for sale at 1,000,000,000,000.00 ( just kidding) D**_

**CHAPTER 6**

The ride over was comfortable. We had the radio blasting. We were listening to a rock station. I was singing along, loud and obnoxiously .Just to be silly. Embry eventually joined me and was doing silly dance moves while driving. I was cracking up when he started singing ima Barbie girl, and acting like a girl. Hand flicks and eye fluttering and tall, muscular, masculine Embry were a very funny combination. I loved that he had a fun side too.

We pulled into Emily's driveway and I began cracking my knuckles nervously.

"Stop fussing" he scolded. I gulped and bit my lip, as he opened the door. Bella had explained the room to be small and crowded in the book but it was actually a really big room. I mean it fit all 10 of the werewolves, and there was still room for more. Although not many.

I was expecting everyone to stop and stare, but surprisingly everyone was relaxed and a few people just shouted "hey" or "what up". Embry waved back and led me into the kitchen.

"Hey Emily I would like to introduce you to Liz" Embry said as she turned around. I knew she would have scars so I prepared myself. I was never one to judge ones appearance but I knew she was someone that would need extra compliments.

"Hi Emily!" I said in a genuinely happy and sweet tone. "Embry hasn't shut up about your cooking yet" I told her. I noticed her shoes , they were adorable!

"Omy gosh! I love your shoes. There so cute." I told her giggling. She beamed.

"I know, aren't they? I got them on sale!" She replied.

"Hmm,… You and I are definitely going to have to go shopping together sometime." I told her.

"O that would be wonderful, hey what are you doing next weekend?" she asked. I really liked her; she was so cool I can see us being close friends already.

"I was just thinking that" I laughed excitedly. I noticed Sam watching, and he seemed actually happy with Emily and I together. I guess he realized that Emily liked me, and that meant I was ok. Then again how can anyone not get along with her. She was so nice, and fun.

"Hey, let me give you my number and we'll talk during the week" I told her. I grabbed a pen and post it from my bag and wrote it down.

"Ok, sounds good .I can't wait" she replied. I waved and turned to Embry who was watching in awe. He didn't say anything, but he smiled warmly.

"Are you ready to meet everyone else?" He asked. I nodded and he led me back to the living room.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Liz." He said as everyone looked up.

"Liz, this is Paul, Leah, her brother Seth, Jake, you remember him, and Aiyana, Brady, Quil you know, Collin, Jared and Jared girlfriend Kim." He told me. I looked over the group and waved politely. I could finally put a picture to the characters. The only one I didn't recognize was the 14 or so year old girl, Aiyana. I wondered who's imprint she may be. Brady's...or maybe Jake's .She was sitting between them. So it must be one or the other's. I hoped she was Jake's. He needed it more, although he was pretty normal the other day.

Some waved, a few called out greetings. Quil asked me how my vision was. I laughed at that and replied with 'I think I'm going blind'. That caused a few confused faces and a snicker from Jacob, and Quil. Embry sat down and waved me over. I went to sit down but someone sat down in the spot. I returned to my original spot.

"WTF.Dude, Liz was going to sit there,"Quil yelled .I realized Brady had been the one to steal my seat. Quil smacked Brady's head jokingly. He had been sitting on the other side of Brady.

"Sorry but Aiyana made me move, because she wanted to stretch out." He replied. The group laughed that the tiny girl made him move. She smiled proudly, and laid her head on Jacob's lap. It was so cute!

"Its fine I like standing" I said to end the argument. Realizing I needed to interfere.

"I'm sure you do." Quil replied sarcastically. I shrugged, it didn't really make a difference.

"Come on sit on my lap." Embry suggested. I happily obliged, but didn't let anyone notice.

Everyone talked freely, and I joined right in. I was asked many questions on my life and so on, but nothing to difficult. There was a comfortable atmosphere to the group and I felt right at home. As time passed, I stopped talking and slipped into a comfortable observation of the group. My thoughts began to explore, and in the comfortable position I began to fall asleep. I hadn't felt tired but maybe from the lack of sleep the past few weeks have caught up to me.

Just as I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Embry's shoulder, Emily called for lunch. All at once the boys raced to the kitchen. Pushing and shoving and shouting things like "Move" or "Food!" I looked around stunned. It seemed like a stampede. The room was cleared except for Embry and me.

"Are you ready to go eat?" He whispered quietly in my ear. I smiled at him and got up. We walked the short distance into the dining room. Everyone had there plates piled high already. Embry pulled out a chair, and I blushed. He was so cute! I was starting to feel guilty though. He loved to eat, and I couldn't cook. I always wanted to be one of those loyal girlfriends, or wives that cook dinner, but I always did something wrong. Also I am a vegetarian, and no one likes us. Its not that I am some crazy animal activist, its just it bothers me. It just doesn't appetize me.

I grabbed a roll. My guilt was making me lose my appetite. Then again who was I to think that Embry would want me in his future? Besides I was only staying for the summer. My depression began to kick in. This fantasy world was just a joke. I didn't belong here. I belonged in New York, by myself. My heart began to ache, and my throat became soar and dry. I needed air.

Ignoring the group, I got up and walked outside. I barely noticed someone question where I was going. Although I heard someone say "she needs a minute to herself, leave her be". As I closed the door, I heard a distinct sound.

"Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer"

It was my favorite song. It was also the sound of my ring tone. Sighing deeply I fished it out of my bag.

"Hello" I answered it. I hadn't looked at the caller ID , and I wasn't sure who would call.

"Hey, ET...Look I'm really sorry." A guilty voice told me. I recognized it as my friend Marissa.

"Hey missa, what happened" I told my friend .Nothing would bother me.

"It was an accident, and I'm really sorry" she repeated. I hadn't the energy for this.

"Cut to the chase" I snapped.

"She's dead, she got hit by car." She mumbled between tears. My cat, Lucky. I knew instantly.

"Its okay, don't cry. It's not a big deal." I soothed my friend who seemed to be sadder than I. Although mixed with my depression the news made me angry.

"I mean, really. It only seems fair that if God has left anything I care about, for him to take care of it later." I was past hysteria. I was bawling my eyes out now.

"Liz, I'm really sorry. I..." I cut her off. "I got to go" I said as a goodbye. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look expecting Embry. Instead it was Sam.

"Everyone heard?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Of course" I murmured.

"Let's go for a walk." He said gently but I knew it was a command.

"Who are you?" He asked. That surprised me, what did he mean.

"I know you know, but the question is how." Sam said. I stared shocked.

"Uhh…it won't make sense. How did you find out?" I asked

"A lot of ways such as how you hold yourself around us, how you seem to already know everyone, you never asked about the heat thing or the food. Back to you, how?" He questioned again.

Sighing I replied "I read it in a book. Not just any book though. It's an actual book about your lives and the Cullen's." I told him

"Except the weird thing is, where I'm from it's suppose to be fictional. I came here to get away. The books described how wonderful this place was, and it was my favorite book. I was trying to escape, and I thought being here I could escape from reality. Boy was I surprised when you were all real. The book was told in Bella Swans POV, but she didn't write it." I told him. He nodded calmly.

"So the whole world knows we exist?" He asked.

"Well actually it'll probably be mostly teenage girls, with a few exceptions. Also I'm not actually sure what is real anymore, this may all be a delusion or something." I replied.

"Ok…one more question, what happened to you?" He asked. The dreaded question. I looked a him in pain.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked hoping he would say no. "You're not going tell them about this, Right? You can control your thoughts." I begged him.

"No, this is your story. I understand. Plus you are not a danger to us." He assured me.

"I have one more question though, last night Embry told me not to go out. Was there a vampire?" I questioned him.

"No" he laughed. I gave a questioning look.

"He just is overprotective of you." he laughed again. "I only told him to leave because I thought he was moving to fast on you" he joked.

"How did you know?" I asked. "That he was with me"I clarified.

"You're his imprint; of course he was going to be with you." He told me. OMG! I didn't know for sure I mean wow. My mind was working so fast I couldn't think. I faintly realized Sam was calling me but everything clouded and Blank!

**I need reviews. They make me Happy! I need at least 3 reviews , or I'm not continuing. Hehehe. Also I will reply any questions , if you have them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey Embry , can you tell my lovely readers something important

**Disclaimer: Hey Embry , can you tell my lovely readers something important.**

**Embry: Veggiegirl13 doesn't own me. I am a free man.**

**Me: that's half right,… fix it.**

**Embry: fine…Stephanie Meyer is my master, she owns me. Actually she owns everything . Veggiegirl13 owns nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

Sounds and smells came swirling in. I was waking up, my eyes fluttered open. I glanced around the room. It was small. The walls were a deep blue. There was a couple posters but not too many. There was a matching dresser and desk. The room was clean. It was obviously a boy's room I noted. I heard a faint murmur and propped myself up. I noticed an alarm clock that read 11:00 pm. Wow, I was out that long? The door opened and in walked my sun.

"Your up. Are you hungry? How are you feeling? What happened?" Embry asked, without taking a breathe. I looked in the doorway. Sam was there. Had he told Embry I wondered? I looked into Sam's eyes, and he knew my thoughts. He shook his head, and walked away. Looking back at the worried man in front of me, I quickly came up with an excuse.

"Hey. I'm alright. I'm actually starving, you?" I asked .He smiled and lifted me out of the bed. He carried me bridal style into the kitchen. Normally I would have protested but I was still feeling faint, and he was so comfortable, and I loved being this close to him. I leaned against his chest and in took his scent. He smelled so good, very natural and yet fresh and intoxicating. I was sure I would never get use to his warm arms. They were so comfortable. All my life I've always felt cold, it's like I was waiting for his warmth. As tacky as that sounds, I liked the thought.

He set me down in one of the chairs, and continued towards the fridge.

"What would you like?" He asked. I wasn't sure what I wanted so I went for a classic.

"Mac n' cheese would be great." I told him.

"That I can make" he laughed. He grabbed a pot and continued to grab the ingredients.

"So what happened?" He asked casually, but I could see the worried look in his eye. Smiling at the idea that he imprinted on me, I remembered I couldn't tell him the truth. I wasn't going to break his heart, and ruin his chance to tell me.

"I have low blood sugar; if I don't eat I faint." I told him. It was true and I hadn't eaten , so the excuse wasn't too big of a lie. For all I know the shock may have just been coincidental. Or maybe the mix of the two did it.

He nodded in understanding. Then he continued preparing the meal. I began to wonder about the little things I didn't know about Embry. I really wanted to play 20 questions all of a sudden.

"Embry, would you be up for a game of 20 questions?" I asked. He turned towards me and with that glorious smile he answered.

"I would love to." He told me. Yes! My mind screamed.

"OK. I'll go first. Favorite color?" I asked.

"Red, you?" he replied.

"Purple"

"Ok, my turn. Favorite vacation spot?" He asked.

"La Push, Duh!" I joked. "Yours?"

"I've always wanted to visit Hawaii" He stated.

"What is your favorite place to nap?" I asked.

"The beach or open fields are great places for a nap." He told me. I agreed, they are pretty great places.

"Hmm. It's either school or the bathtub. Probably bathtub. I mean come on hot water, and lots of bubbles. Also school you tend to be interrupted a lot" I told him. He laughed.

"Alright, how about, what's your favorite animal?" He asked.

"Wolves" I stated proudly. He smiled.

"Mine too." He replied. I smiled. Our game continued on covering all the basics. I learned a lot about Embry. Such as he loves going dirt biking and always wanted to try sky diving. I told him about my love for reading and horseback riding. We both told each other our most embarrassing moments. His was that he was dared to run naked through store and ran into his grandma. Mine was when my bikini top fell off at a water park. We shared stupid injuries. He stood in front of a pitching machine without a bat. Mine was jumping off my roof into the pool and missing.

Then something happened. The food was ready and we sat down to eat. The problem though was the question he asked.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked. I looked at him, unsure of how to answer. The truth? A lie. I had to lie I wasn't ready.

"None." I stated. "You?"

"I have a half-brother." He told me. I remembered he was probably Sam's brother.

"What did your parents say when you left?" He asked. He asked this while I was in the middle of drinking. I began to choke with shock. I regained myself to answer.

"Umm, they… uh, didn't say much." I said. Not like they could. It was obvious I was lying .I am a terrible liar.

"Do they even know where you are?" He asked. He thinks I ran away! Well I guess I did. Ugh, I sighed.

"I'd like to think they do." I answered. It wasn't a mellow answer; it was actually upbeat and hopeful. I mean thinking my family was watching over me in heaven, was one of the things that kept me going. I was starting to enjoy my ironic answers.

He looked at me with a curious look and we finished eating. Well, I finished eating. I don't think he could ever be done.

I yawned. I was still feeling tired. I really didn't feel like returning to the apartment, but I needed to take care of Rocky.

"Can you drive me back to my room?" I asked.

"Yeah, no problem." He sighed. He grabbed his keys and we walked out to the car.

The ride back was quiet, although I didn't mind. I was thinking. When we arrived he got out and opened the car door for me before my hand could touch the handle. I thanked him, and he replied sweetly. He led me to the door, and although we only knew each other for a short time, I wished he would kiss me goodbye again. He had kissed me the other night, but I wasn't sure what it had meant.

"Is it lame for me to say I'm going to miss you?" I asked with my cutest look, puppy eyes included.

"No." He replied. Even with his deep and husky voice he spoke so gently. I wanted to ask him to stay. I am not a slut; I just wanted to be in his arms. The thought of laying in his arms was very enticing. Those strong , heated arms, and those amazing abs. I needed to stop thinking about it, or I would never let him go. As an imprint anything I asked he would be more than happy about, but I knew the importance of building relationships, so I decided to just say goodbye.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"You can see me whenever you want and I'd be happy if I never stopped seeing you." I blurted without thinking, and quickly blushed in embarrassment. There goes my thought out decision.

He smiled cockily; actually it was kind of a smirk. Then he placed one hand under my chin, and bent down to meet my face. I concentrated on the rough fingers grazing my smooth face in order to avoid overload. The heat of his face warmed mine even with the little distance between us. He placed his lips against mine gently, as though he feared hurting me. The warm, smooth lips filled my every thought. My heart began to flutter and I feared I would faint. I didn't get to respond before he pulled away. I smiled, overcome with joy. The problem was I felt cold, missing the fire than enveloped my body. I hungered for more, but was very happy with the sweet innocent kiss.

He walked way leaving me stunned. I eventually took out my key and walked in my room. My face was scarred with a smile.

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed. You made me very happy. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ownagenothing

_**Disclaimer: Ownagenothing **_

Chapter 8

I woke up early the next day. I felt refreshed and excited. I had the best night sleep and the most amazing dreams. I went through my morning rituals humming sappy love songs. Looking over my outfits, I chose my favorite ripped knee jeans and a plain black tank-top. I looked outside and found the sun actually shining. I decided to put my bathing suit on underneath my outfit. It was a cute bikini, it had colorful circles on it**.(A/N pic in profile)**With that I left for Emily's. I knew better than to look for Embry at his own house, and I couldn't remember where it was anyway. At least this way I could talk to Emily too. I parked on the road, and headed inside the house. I hadn't eaten before I left and I was instantly reminded when I stepped into the house. Delicious smells greeted my stomach and me. My mouth started watering. Noticing I wasn't alone I waved to the few people in the living room, and continued into the kitchen.

"Hey Em, fancy meeting you here." I called and was surprised when I was greeted by both Embry and Emily. I laughed.

"Wow, that was convenient." I joked.

"Good morning, what are you up too?" Greeted Emily first, as Embry waited patiently for my attention.

"Oh , I heard that this place has really good food" I joked . She laughed and handed me a plate.

I turned to put my plate down when I felt warm arms wrap around my stomach. I jumped in surprise.

"What I don't get a hello?" Embry's husky voice filled my ears. I smiled, and turned to him.

"Nope!" I joked, and walked towards the food.

He sat down next to me at the table, which somehow became over filled in under a minute. It's like no one in the pack owned a refrigerator.

"I was wondering if anyone wanted to go to the beach. It's so nice outside." I said trying to start up conversation.

"Oooo, that's such a good idea!" Leah replied excitedly.

"What are you so friggen happy about? Did someone slip you happy pills?" asked the ever cranky Paul. She just stuck her tongue out. I giggled quietly.

"I agree I say we all head over after we eat" replied the cheery Jake.

"YAY!" I replied happily. Embry leaned over to me, and chills ran through my body.

"Does this mean I get to see you in a bikini?" Embry whispered jokingly. I slapped him playfully.

"Behave, you pig!" Sam called. Embry looked away sheepishly, while I laughed.

Breakfast went by fast, and was filled with plenty of jokes. We all walked over to the beach. Embry held my hand, and I was as happy as could be.

"Does anyone have volleyball?" I questioned as we arrived.

"Yah, I do." Who I think was Brady replied as he threw it at Paul. Paul replied by tackling the kid .I watched briefly as the two wrestled. It looked painful as they threw punches at each other but I knew better.

I stripped myself of my clothes except for my suit. I noticed Embry watching.

"Put your tongue back in Emmy" I teased. He smirked as he took off his shirt. I stared; I could watch that any day.

"Oh I'm the one staring, you're practically drooling." He teased back. It was true so there was no point in denying.

" Are you ready to get wet?" He asked, grinning wickedly. I suddenly realized what he was going to do.

"Come on. Wouldn't it be better if I just slowly got use to the water?" I tried to persuade him as he came closer.

"I don't know let's try it this way first." He joked. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I yelled and screamed; begging him to put me down. He just laughed and ran towards the water. I heard encouraging shouts from a few of the guys as I thrashed violently. Nothing worked. I knew it wouldn't. I plugged my nose preparing for the water.

I felt the air swish past me as I landed in the water. I felt a distinct sting as I hit the numbingly cold water. I coughed up the little water I couldn't avoid swallowing. It was salt water, it made me gag. I looked down at myself. I had goose bumps. The water wasn't warm enough yet. I slowly walked out of the water.

As I reached the beach I saw Embry lying on a beach towel watching me. I wasn't mad, but I decided to act mad to serve as a punishment. He got up and walked over to me as I reached the beach.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked laughing a little, but I could tell he was serious. He wrapped his warm arms around my waist in apology. I huffed, then looked away, and finished by pushing his arms off and walking toward Emily.

As I reached Emily I noticed Leah laying a towel down to join her. I greeted them and asked to join. They happily obliged.

"What happened over there with lover boy?" Leah asked.

"O. I'm punishing him for throwing me in" I laughed. Emily laughed too.

"It looks like you killed his puppy or something." Leah joked. I laughed.

"Well I'm not really mad, but its fun messing with his emotions." I joked.

"Nice, the boy needs to learn whose boss" Emily joked. Leah and I giggled.

"So what are you two up to lately?" I asked.

"Well someone wanted to go shopping with me but never called." Emily scolded jokingly.

"You two are going shopping?" Leah asked surprised.

"Yah, Wanna come?" I asked.

"Duh. I never get to do girly things hanging out with boys all the time." Leah told us.

"Oh, we should invite Kim too." Emily remembered happily.

"Okay. When shall we go, though?" I questioned as I noticed Embry walking over.

"Let's meet up at my house Saturday at 9" Emily suggested.

"It sounds good to me. I just have to okay it with Sam." Leah told us as I noticed something blocking out my sun. Looking up I noticed Embry pouting.

Ignoring him I turned to Emily and said. "It sounds good to me too."

The shadow went away as Embry bent down to my level.

"I am really sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Embry begged. I giggled and looked to Emily and Leah.

"I don't know Embry; I think maybe we just are too different to get along." I teased. Embry got up sadly and started to walk away.

"Okay, I understand." He said, it sounded like he was going to cry. I quickly got up and ran after him, and jumped on his back.

"You know, you take everything so seriously. I was just messing with you as revenge." I told him.

He looked up at me and I could see his relieved smiled.

"Why you sneaky little minx!" He replied laughing and twirled us around. I hopped off his back and grabbed his hand to pull us along.

"Come on let's go swimming." I told him. We raced back into the water. I splashed him and as revenge he just picked me up and carried me to deep water and dropped me. I wasn't a very good swimmer, so I freaked out. I begged Embry to carry me back into water that was only 6 or 7 feet deep. He eventually caved and carried me back. I continued holding onto Embry afterwards though just out of comfort. We stood there just holding each other and relaxing with the waves for quite awhile before someone decided it was time to play volleyball.

We held hands and walked to shore.

"Alright who's on whose team?" Embry asked. I didn't want to be apart from him. So as he was told which team to be on I joined him.

"Not uh we are not having her on our team too. We've already have Kim and Aiyana." I heard Collin complain.

"Well she's on my team so deal with it." Embry barked. My heart was warmed as he defended me, but I was also a little shy about the attention.

"That's okay I want to be on Quil and Leah's team. We haven't had very much bonding lately and it makes me sad." I joked, as I solemnly walked under the net. My new team hi five'd me and I got into place.

As I turns out my team won. I actually helped them win to; much to Collins dismay. I had a few scratches from diving for the ball but I was happy. Though not as happy as I was about returning to Embry.

"Nice job shorty." Embry said as he hugged me congrats. He swayed us side to side as I laughed.

"Just because you're like a giant doesn't mean I'm short." I argued.

"Uh huh, whatever makes you feel better midget." He teased back.

"I'm not short, I'm fun sized!" I stated, giggling at the corny joke. Embry laughed happily as well.

My stomach growled and I figured it was time to eat. Embry looked down and laughed.

"Your tummy is talking." Embry joked.

"Yah well." I stated while thinking of a comeback. "You're just jealous your tummy isn't." I joked. He laughed, but just as I said that his stomach growled.

"What's your excuse now?" He joked.

"Your mean tummy is just being mean and growling at mine." I teased as we walked towards the picnic tables.

"My tummy would like an apology." I stated in a serious tone.

"Ok fine." He sighed

"Tummy say you're sorry." He commanded. I giggled and he chuckled at our corny conversation.

As we reached the tables, everyone was starting to join. We sat down on the crowded bench together, as the lunch began. Embry quickly filled his plate, while I sat back in fear of having my arm bitten off. The crazed pack was going wild with the food. Embry noticed, laughed and asked what I wanted. I told him and he quickly filled my plate for me.

Lunch continued on enjoyably. The food was great, and there were plenty of interesting conversations.

After lunch the other girls and I played with a beach ball in the shallow water, as the guys played football. I was having a great time, and totally forgot the things that were on my mind lately. The game ended eventually and I went for a little swim before retiring back to my towel for some sunbathing. I was surprised when Embry joined me but I laid my head on his shoulder and we talked. The day was really well spent, but eventually came to an end when it started to rain.

Most of the crew ended up back at Emily's. We played some games like charades and movie trivia, but eventually ended up watching movies. I was once again forced to sit on Embry's warm, comfortable lap. I shouldn't say forced though, because I was happy about it.

We watched two movies before the comfort became too much and I fell asleep in his lap once again. I felt him stroking my hair as I enjoyed his delicious smell and steady heartbeat. He woke me up after the third movie ended and we said our goodbyes.

He drove me back to the room and walked me too the door. Although the surprise was this time he asked me on a date. I of course said yes, and we decided to go next Friday. He continued the tradition by kissing me goodbye once again.

After quiet walk with the dog I went to bed, and enjoyed a peaceful night once again.

_**Good times, Good times! Are you as excited as me? Review and I'll update faster.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_.

**Chapter 9**

Monday morning surprised me. After I finished my rituals I decided to go out. I found a rose at my door. It was perfect; half opened and a deep red. I stared at it in awe. I knew my charming Embry had left it there. I certainly didn't deserve his unconditional love. I put it in a vase and went out for a walk around town with Rocky in tow. We visited a bakery that had fresh bagels and amazing coffee. I am a coffee addict, what can I say?

I stopped in an interesting tribal store. There were tons of little knick-nacs. I decided to buy a beautiful dream catcher. I've always loved them, and hoped it would help. There were several to choose from but I picked a medium sized, natural colored one. I visited a few other stores along the way; an antique shop, a music store, and a book store, which were all very enjoyable. I noticed I had way too many bags; then I realized I have a disease. I Charlemagne Elizabeth McCormack am a shop-a-holic! It was already 11am so I decided to return to my room but stopped outside a café to read a message board. I noticed one in particular.

"House for Sale"  
3 bedroom 2 bath  
2 car garage  
(369)113-0920

I snatched the ad, and ran home. I decided to go over to Emily's for her opinion.

"Emily, are you home?" I called working my way through to the kitchen. I figured she would be there.

"Yes, I'll be in, in a moment!" I heard her call from outback. I peered out the window and saw her messing around in her garden. She finished what she was doing, and wiping her brow she entered the house.

"Oh! Hey Liz, how are you?" She asked while washing her hands.

"I'm great; you would never believe what I found." I replied excitedly while taking the paper out and handing it to her. I watched as her eyes ran over the paper, and noticed the quaint smile when she finished.

"Wow, this is great, a little big for just you though. Have you called yet?" The slightly older women asked. I looked at her and shook my head "no".

"I was thinking maybe I could get someone to move in with me. I know you are the lady with all the answers and I want you to go look at it with me." I told her honestly. I smiled widely to entice excitement. She smiled back, widely.

"I would love to! I need something to get me out of this house every now and then." She gushed excitedly.

"We should call Kim! She would love to go to, plus I would bet she is ready to leave home and move in with Jared. It would be great for them to have there own apartment together. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you're overloaded with offers to be your roommate." She teased lightly. I giggled happily and called Kim.

Kim wanted to go, no surprise. She also told me she would love to be my fellow renter, with Jared of course.  
Kim decided she would meet up with us after I called; I agreed and dialed the number.

"Hello? May I ask whose calling?" An older sounding lady answered.

"Yes, my name is Liz, and I am interested in your house for sale. I was wondering when I would be able to come look at it." I answered.

" Well Liz, I am in quite the hurry to sell so if your free today, please come on over. The address is 13 Elm Street." She told me and I grimaced the thought of living on Elm Street.

"Ok, that's wonderful! I was hoping I could stop by soon. So I'll see you then. Bye" I replied happily.

"See you soon, ta ta!" She replied as I heard a distinct click. I looked up at my friend in excitement. I grabbed my coat, noticing it had started to rain and motioned for Emily to do so.

Emily called Kim as we hopped in the car and took off for the house. As we arrived I noticed a small black Toyota and figured it was Kim's. I was right as I saw the obviously Quileute girl get out of the car. I greeted her as she walked up to the porch with us. The house was beautiful, or at least to me. I noticed it would need fresh paint and a little fixing here and there but I was still in love with it.

It was a 2 story house. It was off white with dark red trim. It had a nice deck in the back.

We rang the bell and were greeted by an older lady, with deep wrinkles and a kind smile.  
"Hello you must be Liz." She greeted Emily shaking her hand. We laughed.

"Actually I am it's nice to meet you." I greeted her friendly as the lady laughed lightly and shook my hand.

"These are my friends, Emily and Kim." I told the lady.

"It's very nice to meet you all, I am Maryanne Moon." She told us as she led us inside. I was captivated by the adorable living room we entered into. The walls were a beautiful light teal, and it had honey colored wood flooring. There was almost no furniture, but it was large and inviting.

We continued through the first floor, it consisted of a large kitchen, with an island dining table, a small bathroom and an open room in the back of the house. I was very pleased to see the hot tub in the back room. There were a couple large closets. I learned there were two sets of stairs. One that led to just the second floor and one that led to both the second floor and the attic. The one came from the living room and the other from the back room.

We continued to the second floor. There was a wide hall way with four doors, two on each side. We checked each of them out. The closest one on the right was the largest because the bathroom was next to it. We knew it would be Jared and Kim's. We then looked at the bathroom. It was actually bigger than we thought it would be. It had a large shower/bath. The other two rooms were identical. They were decent, not too small.

Finally she showed us the attic; I figured it wouldn't be useable. Most attics aren't. I was definitely surprised. It was large and carpeted. It had a little balcony and a large window that you could sit in. I fell in love, with the room.  
After the tour, I was so excited I didn't even let myself think about it. I bought it right then and there. I had plenty of heritance money, so it wasn't a big deal.

As I signed my name everyone read it with surprise.

"I thought your name was Liz?" Kim asked in confusion. I laughed realizing no one knew.

"Well I go by my middle name because Charlemagne was too long when I was little. My mom just started calling me Liz." I told them.

"Why not go by Charlie?" She asked.

"Because my mom is retarded and she named my twin brother Charles. He got that nickname" I told them truthfully. They laughed. The rest of the signing process went by without surprise.

The three of us girls went over to Emily's and discussed the house. We talked about every little detail, from decorations to who should be our other roommates. We knew we would have to talk to everyone together, so we planned a dinner for tomorrow.

It was 4:30 so I said my goodbyes and headed home. I was starving because I hadn't eaten since 8 o'clock. I decided to call Embry; I missed him having not seen him yet today. I figured he would be hungry too. I realized I didn't have his number, so I called Emily.

"Hello?" Someone answered in a gruff voice. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Hi, Is Emily there?" I asked unsure that I had the right number.

"Uh, yeah hold on." He told me, I realized it was probably one of the boys. I waited patiently, listening to the sounds on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Emily ask.

"Hey Em, its Liz. I was wondering if you had Embry's number." I asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, hold on a second" She told me as I waited.

"Ok, its 509-5683." She told me. I thanked her and said goodbye.

I quickly dialed the number, and heard the phone ring. After the third ring I gave up. No one answered. My heart fell. I was officially obsessed. I've only known the guy a couple of days and I can't even go without him for a full day. I decided I would back off. My day ended without much excitement. I went to bed and once again was cursed with nightmares. I cursed at the dream catcher.

_**Wow she bought a house! Who will be her roommate? Where was Embry? Review and ill tell you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Embry

_**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Embry. In fact I don't own anything except for maybe a copy of the book. Truth is I am not Stephanie Meyer,(I know, shocking, Right? ) therefore I don't own anything twilight related.**_

**Chapter 10**

I woke up with a stiff neck and back. I checked the clock it was 1:30. I was being punished for sleeping too late. I showered and decided to go for a run again. Rocky was invited. We left for the beach at 2. It was only an hour and a half run but it was sufficient. I was still in pain though.

As we returned home I remembered I had no pain medicine. I groaned as I changed and threw on a coat. Grabbing my keys I hopped in my jeep. I drove over to a little grocery store. I picked up some aspirin and some dog food while I was out. I went to the checkout line and noticed a strangely familiar giant. He was standing in front of me in line. I tapped on his shoulder with my free hand. He turned around in surprise. He was looking up over my head for someone, so I had to cough to get his attention. Damn giant! He smiled and laughed.  
"Hey there short stuff!" He greeted me. I sneered.

"Hi Quil, I missed you too." I joked. He chuckled.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you yesterday." He questioned.

"I was out with Emily and Kim. Did they tell you about dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Have you seen Embry?" I asked nonchalantly, unable to resist.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason, just curious." I told him.

"Yeah right!" He joked making me blush.

"No it's true! I just wanted to say thank you." I lied quickly.

"What for?!" He asked in surprised obviously thinking dirty. I smacked him.

"You're a perv!" I teased. He just smiled and grabbed his bags as he finished his purchase. Waving good-bye he left me to pay.

Clouds covered the sky but it wasn't raining. I couldn't think of anything to do today. After I returned home I went online and checked some e-mail. I looked over each one but didn't reply to any. I ended up playing Jelly battle for a little while. (A/N that game is very addicting) At 4 o'clock I called my friend Josh. He was one of those never serious people, so I enjoyed talking to him. I hated it when my friends would call and ask stupid things like, "How do you feel?" or "Are you sleeping well". I understand that they care I just don't want to talk about it. I ended up talking till a quarter of 5. I decided to go over to Emily's house.

On the ride over I blasted my music. Therefore everyone knew when I arrived. I walked in the house greeting everyone. I didn't see Embry. My heart fell. Where is that boy? I remembered my pact to ease off, so I ignored the urge to ask. I found Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey, Do you need any help?" I greeted her.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." She replied shooing me out of her way. I wasn't about to argue for work so I returned to the living room. I sat down next to Leah. We ended up discussing stupid things like our favorite music, comparing artists and sounds. We came to a mutual agreement that we hate what the other person likes.

Emily called for dinner, and I wasn't surprised when the room was suddenly empty. I walked at my own pace into the dining room. I looked for a place to sit. Much to my delight I heard the door open and Embry walked in. I noticed two spots next to each other left. I sat down in one. Embry pulled out the one next to me and sat. He didn't say hi, I felt crushed. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He looked worn out and upset. I felt bad for him, so I turned to him.

"Hey Embry!" I said happily unable to hide my excitement to see him. He looked at me and his whole face lit up, like a fat kid winning free ice cream for a year.

"Hey Liz! How are you? How was your day?" He replied happily. I was about to answer when Emily walked in carrying food.

"Now before you all start eating, Liz has something to talk about." She told them while she set lasagna on the table. Everyone looked at me, and I immediately I felt nervous.

"I… ummm, well. I was, the… uh" I started nervously. Unsure what to say, I looked at Emily. She motioned me to continue. I gulped. I then felt Embry's large hand on my leg, encouraging me and reassuring me. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. He grabbed my hand to hold it while I began. From then on the words flowed out.

After explaining to everyone the situation I asked my question.

"So does anyone want to be my roommate?" I questioned hopefully.

"I will." Someone stated much to the surprise of everyone. I heard someone choke in shock, and another laugh. I just looked at him in shock, but then smiled happily.

"Thank you Paul." I replied a little unsure if he was serious. This would be good though. Maybe I could get him to chill out and open up to me.

I noticed Embry's head look down in disappointment. I looked at his sad face and my heard broke. I hated seeing him sad.

"So who else wants in?" I asked.

"That's what she said" I heard Quil mumble next to me. Ew!  
"Quil, you jerk!" I said while elbowing him in the side.

"That doesn't even hurt." He teased. So I changed my antic to tickling him. He scrunched to the side in displeasure. He was very ticklish.

"Ok, OK I'm sorry. Stop! Please, please!" He said unevenly. I stopped, but stuck my tongue out childishly.

I took a bite from my food, smiling that she made it veggie-safe.

"I'll be your roommate." I faintly heard someone say. I turned to see who said it when I noticed it was Embry. I think I stopped breathing in happiness. I would've jumped up and down dancing with excitement if I didn't fear of being locked up. Instead I settled for an ear to ear smile.

"Great" I replied happily.

"Well I was thinking that since we don't have any furniture that we should all go shopping. When are you all free?" I asked. Everyone looked at Sam, so I did too. I gave him a puppy pout.

Through some form of eye conversation the boys figured we could go on Thursday.

After dinner we all watched a movie. As tradition called I sat in Embry's lap. I forced myself to stay awake though.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to watch movies when I'm sitting in a heated lazy-boy?" I teased. I laughed at my own joke when I realized the pun.

"Who are you calling lazy?" Embry teased back, avoiding the heated comment. I laughed.

The rest of the movie was relaxing, and every so often Embry would kiss my hair. Each time I smile unconsciously. The movie ended much too soon. I didn't want to leave and go home, but I did. I said my goodbyes and left. After returning home I got ready for bed hoping to avoid the nightmares.

_**Review and Embry will give you a kiss.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own

_**Disclaimer: I don't own.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

My dreams haunted me. I couldn't escape my memory. I woke up Thursday covered in sweat and tear streaked cheeks screaming. Rocky was barking at me in fear. I jumped in the shower and washed away the evidence. Taking a deep breath I finished my morning chores and grabbed my wallet and keys.

I quickly drove over to Emily's. I went inside the familiar house that always seemed to be filled with delicious smells. I hadn't been too hungry when I left but with those smells my mouth watered. I greeted Sam who was watching Emily with adoration as she cooked. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I grabbed a plate and headed towards the table. I saw Kim and Jared sitting down. They looked so cute together. He would whisper in her ear and she would giggle happily. I felt like I was intruding on something private so I looked away.

I heard a car pull up. My heart beat faster and I bit my lip in excitement. The door opened, and in walked…Paul. I groaned in annoyance but waved hello. I grabbed some food and began to eat. My mind wondered randomly as I ate. I wasn't paying any attention to the things around me. Then all of a sudden, my shoulders were on fire, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my shoulder. There I saw a large tan hand. I followed the hand up the arm and finally rested on those gorgeous warm black eyes of Mr. Embry Call. He was leaning over me, smiling coyly. His head was merely centimeters from my face. My neck protested against the position, so I got up from my seat.

My waist was grabbed and pulled against his muscular body, I wrapped my hands around his neck and snuggled into his comfortable abs.

"Hello, miss me?" He asked while holding me against his large form.

"Of course." I replied. We stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes, happy and content. I would never move if I didn't have to. Unfortunately Paul was eager to go.

"Ok lovebirds, can we go now?" He asked irritated. I pried myself from Embry's arms and grabbed his hand. We all walked outside.

"So whose car are we taking?" I asked curiously.

"Well someone should take Embry's truck, to put stuff in." Jared said wisely. Embry nodded in agreement.

"Well Pita is useless so, that's one option down." I said knowing my jeep was too small.

"Pita?" Paul asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's what I named my jeep." I told him as he held in a laugh.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with naming a car." I told him in defense.

"OK fine, but why Pita?" He questioned.

"Pita is an acronym for Pain in the a." I told him. He laughed.

"Ok well, how about we take Paul's suburban?" Kim asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Without even mentioning anything we all knew Embry and I would go together, and Kim and Jared would go with Paul.

The ride to Port Angelos was long, but I enjoyed the ride. Embry and I talked the whole time. We all met up at a furniture store around 10 o'clock. We all casually entered, but before we did anything Kim pulled me back to walk next to her behind the boys.

"So how was the ride over all alone with Embry?" She teased. I sneered.

"Fine, thanks. Ugh, is everyone's mind in the gutter these days?" I asked aloud. She laughed. Although I shouldn't be saying anything, mine was much worse. I looked forward as we followed the boys. Now that is a good sight I thought to myself. Kim noticed this too though.

"You didn't think I pulled you back here just to talk did you? I was sharing the gift from the gods." She joked and I saw Embry look back and laugh.

We spent several hours picking out furniture. We bought everything necessary, from tables to beds. All the beds ended up being king size. The boys were really too big for anything smaller. Mine was just because I wanted one though. We ended up asking for delivery. We eventually moved on to smaller items. We bought Paints and bedding, and decorations and much more. After getting everything we needed and wanted my stomach was growling. We found a food court. We bought food and we all sat down to eat. We went over all the items and agreed that we had enough.

It was getting late so we drove home. I was very excited so instead of returning to the inn, I went to the new house. I decided to start painting. Everyone else went home so I was completely alone. I finished painting 1 room before 11pm. I decided to call it quits, and return home.

I woke up abnormally early and went over to the house. I brought Rocky so he could get use to his new home. I started painting the next room. My arm was becoming numb so I stopped. I sat down on the floor for a second before the bell rang.

I ran down the stairs foolishly, slipped and fell. I pretty sure I hit every step on the way. At the bottom I crashed into the wall, I felt pain. It spread through my body like poison. I cried out. I struggled to rise up from the ground. My arm was numb with pain and my breathing was staggered. I stood up and looked and what I had done. I laughed at my clumsiness and struggled to reach the door. I opened it as I held my ribs.

"Hello, delivery for Cale McCormack?" An older man with a beer belly asked. I nodded and signed the slip he handed me. He gave me a funny look.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked worried. I shook my head and motioned for him to enter.

"No, I think I broke my bloody ribs." I said in an English accent, trying to joke about my pain. I leaned against the wall and called Kim.

"Hey, Kim? It's Liz. I'm at the house do you think you could come over?" I questioned in pain.

"Um sure, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well the movers are here and I need a hand." I told her, wincing slightly.

"Sure I'll grab the guys and be right over." She told me and I hung up.

I decided against going to the hospital. I hated them because they brought back bad memories. Besides it wasn't that big of a deal, I convinced myself.

I held myself together and ignored my pain as I instructed where everything went. About 10 minutes later Kim and the boys showed up.

I smiled hello and they all looked at me strangely.

"Hey, I missed you." Embry told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I bit my lip in pain, resisting the urge to cry out. He gave me a look and let go.

"What happened, are you okay?" He asked suddenly worried. I shook my head, and flicked my wrist.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong." I tried to convince him. He gave me a look.

"O yeah?" Paul questioned as he shanked me in the ribs. I cried out in pain. I hadn't even realized anyone else was paying attention.

"That's it. Tell me what happened." Embry commanded. I sighed in pain.

"I fell down the stairs." I grumbled. Jared laughed, and Paul chuckled.

"What!" Embry said and without warning lifted me up and carried me to the truck. Panic and worry was evident on his beautiful face.

At the hospital we found out I broke 2 ribs and my wrist. Yippee. Embry was the first to sign my hot pink cast.

"Geese, what am I going to do with you." Embry teased as we returned to the new house.

I immediately noticed the furniture was already finished.

"Hey cripple, thanks for painting my room." Paul teased.

"No problemo!" I told him.

I decided to try out our new house. I sat down on the couch and turned on our new television. I took a deep breath and smiled at the new home. I flipped through the channels uninterested. Embry joined me. He sat at the other end though. I frowned. Some things have to be taken into your own hands. I laid down across the couch resting my head on his lap. His hands ran through my hair.

"Are you staying here tonight?" I asked not sure if he would.

"Yeah I'm not finished bringing my stuff over but I want to try this place out.

"Good." I smiled happily.

"Hey, did you know today is Friday?" Embry asked. I looked at him in confusion, asking him to explain.

"We are supposed to go on a date." Embry said. I looked at him in shock. I had forgotten.

"Well, its only 5:30, we can still go." I told him.

"Let me get changed, ok?" I said. I was suddenly frantic. What was I going to wear?

I ran around the house looking for Kim. I finally found her sitting with Jared, in there new room.

"Kim, get up! I need you." I told her. She went to move but Jared held her down and glared.

"Mine!" Jared teased. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand to pull her.

"Sorry, I need her more. Come on Kim! This is an emergency." I told her while tugging on her arm.

"What's going on?" She looked at me curiously.

"I'm having a code blue!" I told her.

"A code blue!?" She repeated and got up. Jared looked stunned with confusion as she left him. I pulled her up to my room.

"What's a code blue?" She asked.

"IDK, I made it up." I told her. She laughed.

"Truth is I'm going on a date with Embry. I have nothing to wear!" I told her. She looked at me knowingly.

"Let's call in the girls!" She decided.

.

_**Oooo! Im so excited! Reviews are very much apreicitaed. They make me very happy. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Recap-

"Truth is I'm going on a date with Embry. I have nothing to wear!" I told her. She looked at me knowingly.

"Let's call in the girls!" She decided.

I jumped in the shower as Kim called Leah, Emily and Aiyanna. Not even a second after I exited the shower was I pulled into a chair. Emily was tugging at my hair, while Leah was stabbing at my eyes with make-up. I heard Aiyanna and Kim arguing about my outfit.

"Purple would go best with her hair color." Aiyanna argued. She obviously had better fashion sense than me.

"No, It should be red , to look sexy, or green to make her look mysterious." I heard Kim protest.

"Green will make her look like a tree!" I heard Leah butt in.

"Wait, am I wearing a, a dress?" I asked in fear. I heard 3 yes's scream at me. I heard one "no". It was Emily.

"No, she should wear skinny jeans; they'll make her look taller." Emily suggested, and I agreed. I really wasn't up to wearing a dress.

"I agree it's only a date, let's not over do it!" I argued worried I would look like I was going to prom.

I tried to look at what they were throwing about. I had no idea how this stuff got here, but I was afraid to ask. From what I could see everything was really cute, maybe a little iffy but not too bad.

Leah was now helping Emily straighten my hair.

"She could wear something generic like black." Leah suggested.

"Well that would make sense seeing as I have a pink cast." I reminded them. They looked at my arm and sighed.

"She's right it'll have to match that. It'll have to be either black or white." Kim informed us.

"White would make her look more tan, and it's a nice summer like style." Emily put in and I groaned.

"Black would make her look older, and sexier." Leah argued as she tapped on my shoulder to let me know my hair was done.

Someone threw me a pair of dark blue/almost black skinny jeans. I pulled them on quickly. Someone threw a plain white shirt at me and I put it on. The outfit was plain, but I liked it. (A/N outfit in profile). I was then thrown a pair of hot pink heels; I figured they were to match the cast. Someone put a few little things of jewelry on me, and I was finished. I looked in the mirror. I was transformed.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously.

"Adorable"

"Beautiful"

"Hot"

"Perfect"

"Thank You!" I told them.

"No need thanking us we enjoyed it, but we do expect details later." Leah told me and I laughed.

With that I walked downstairs to meet up with Embry.

I entered into the living room, looking for Embry. I saw his back, and he turned to me. Both our breaths were caught looking at the other. I smiled as did he. He was dressed in nice jeans and a dress shirt. He looked gorgeous. I couldn't help admire the way his shirt clung to his muscles. His body was tempting me, and I was struggling to look away.

He walked over to me. I stood still taking him in.

"Hey, are you ready?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and we walked outside, I heard a few catcalls so I replied by sticking my tongue out over my shoulder at them.

As we stepped in the car, Embry tucked my hair behind my ear as he whispered "You look beautiful!" I blushed.

The ride over was relaxed. I held Embry's warm hand the whole time. I had no idea where we were going but I was excited. I spent most the ride staring at the Adonis next to me. He was like a chocolate cake in a sea of carrots.

We arrived at Bella Italia, and my tummy rumbled in excitement. Embry heard it and laughed.

"Hungry much?" He teased. I "hmph'd" him. I Sped up to walk in front but failed miserably. Damn 6 ft giant! He laughed again as he led me inside.

There was a young woman at the podium, and I was immediately jealous. She was staring at Embry with hungry eyes. My Embry! I glared at her but she didn't notice. Embry wrapped his arm around my waist when he noticed this, trying to convey he wasn't interested.

"Table for two, or are you bringing dates?" She asked. The nerve I thought angrily. I was ready to smack her but I didn't want to ruin our date. Well either that or Embry's strong embrace wouldn't let me that close.

"Two, thanks." I told her as I wrapped myself around Embry. I probably looked ridiculous. As she reached to get the menus, I deliberately began giving Embry chaste kisses on the lips, included with random sneer looks at the lady. He laughed but was more than happy to reply to my kisses.

"A little jealous?" He teased quietly.

"No, she just needs to stop looking at you like a dog to a steak." I told him seriously.

"Don't worry about her. I only have eyes for one person." He told me, and smiled. I loved this guy. He was looking at me with this adoring look and I blushed. Then I snuggled into his chest to hide it. He laughed once again.

We were finally led to a booth, and we sat down. We ordered our drinks and the girl finally left.

Embry started laughing.

"What now?" I asked.

"I just never knew how possessive you were." He teased.

"I'm sorry, but you have no say. Your date isn't being stared at." I argued. He began looking around, but his face became angry.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Did you bring a jacket? Never mind wear mine." He told me. I was completely confused. Not only about why he making me wear his jacket, but how long he had had a jacket with him. I never even noticed it.

"Why am I wearing a jacket?" I asked.

"Well you challenged me to see who was staring at my date, and there are way too many. Plus they aren't looking at your face." He explained in anger. I agreed to put on the coat, not because I cared too much about my outfit, but I knew Embry was much more jealous than me. I didn't need a wolf popping out during dinner.

Dinner was enjoyable. I was surprised though. He was eating at an almost human speed with a fork, and a knife! I mean every few second I was waiting for him to just get frustrated and dump the whole plate down his throat, but it never happened.

We decided to skip dessert, because Embry wanted to take me to one more place. I couldn't think of any place special. Then again I only know places Bella knew. So I went down my list of possible places. I knew it wasn't a movie, or mini golf, but only because we passed those places without stopping. I know he wouldn't take me to anything like paintball, because he'd be too afraid to hurt me. Eventually I gave up guessing, and enjoyed the drive. I hadn't given Embry his coat back and I wasn't planning to. It smelled heavenly, just like him. Although I probably looked ridiculous in it, but I loved having Embry wrapped around me.

Embry looked very nervous, although I have no clue why. I am not intimidating, especially to a werewolf so it's not that. I'm sure he's been on lots of dates. I mean he is gorgeous; I'm sure girls asked him out every day. What could he be thinking about to make him look so scared, and shaky.

The car stopped, and I looked around. We were at a beach. That surprised me. Embry ran around the car, to open my door. I thanked him. I noticed the sky was getting darker, so the sun would be setting soon. The few seconds while I was noticing the scenery, Embry had laid down a blanket, and romantic candles. He motioned me over. I sat down with him. I had never had anyone do this, so I was a little speechless.

Without warning, I captured Embry's lips with mine, kissing him deeply. I pulled away for a breath, and I noticed a faint red tinge to Embry's cheeks. It was almost covered by his wide smile, but I could still see it.

"Thank you." I told him staring into his eyes. Taking a second catch his thought he opened a little basket.

"I brought dessert." He replied shyly. My only thought was, Awe!

We enjoyed talking and relaxing together, watching the sun set across the ocean's blue. Everything was perfect, and everything fit.

"I have something to tell you. Please, just hear me through." Embry said out of nowhere. I looked at him, his nervous hands playing together. I noticed his fear had grown, like this was a life or death situation.

I motioned for him to continue. Fear began to creep over my shoulder.

"It's something I've wanted to tell, since the moment I saw you." He told me. I looked at him in confusion, before everything clicked. He was finally going to tell his "secret".

"The truth is… well uh." He tried to find the words. I felt bad for him; he was having such a hard time.

"I'm a werewolf!" He shouted, without thinking. I laughed, just because of the way he did it.

"I'm telling the truth. Don't you believe me?" He asked sincerely. I was unable to control myself; the way his face looked was so funny. I took a second to catch my breath before speaking.

"I believe you." I said.

"No honestly, except we don't need a full moon. Also we look like…" He stopped puzzled.

"Did you say you believe me?" he looked at me in confusion, unsure how to respond.

"Yeah" I giggled.

"You're not freaked out or mad I kept a secret?" He asked in confusion.

"No, everyone has secrets." I replied.

"This is not what I expected." He said obviously lost on what to do. This made me giggle again.

"Why don't you tell me what it's like to be part wolf, all the little things?" I suggested, helping him.

With that he told me all the things I already knew. Explaining everything with such excitement, I was never bored. Then again, I would never be bored listening to his voice. Eventually he got to my favorite part.

"Werewolves have this thing called imprinting. It's how we find our soul mates. It's kind of like when we see that person, our world revolves around them. Like they're holding onto you, instead of the world. You would do anything for them." He told me. Then he took my hand and stared straight in my eyes.

"You are my imprint, my soul." He told me. I already knew this, but it was different coming from Embry. I felt my face flush, and he smiled.

I, not knowing how to be serious, just went.

"This doesn't mean you can see me naked anytime soon." I teased.

"I love you, you silly, silly girl" He told me through his chuckles.

My smile was so wide it was beginning to hurt. Happiness was overcoming me. He took my face in his rough hands and planted his lips on mine. I placed my arms around his neck holding him close. Our lips moved as one, and I never wanted to stop. Unfortunately I couldn't breathe. I pulled away to catch my breath, still holding him close.

I looked into his eyes and I felt guilty. He had told me his biggest secret, and I still kept mine hidden. I was flooded with my guilt, I couldn't hold it in.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused by my sudden change in expression.

"I have a secret too."

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Wow there you go! He finally told her. Srry about the cliffy, though. cackles evilly . Can anyone guess what her secret is ? Review please!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Wish list to be the genius Stephanie Meyer

_**Disclaimer: Wish list to be the genius Stephanie Meyer! Unfortunately I'm not and will never be. Therefore I don't own anything twilight related. (Sheds a tear!)**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"What?" Embry asked surprised, repositioning himself in order to listen better. I was about to tell him, when I chickened out.

"I have a tattoo on my ass." I whispered. He let out a loud laugh in surprise.

"Really?" He barely said while laughing. I laughed.

"Yes, you'll never guess what it say's." I bragged.

"What?" He questioned curiously.

"Your name" I joked.

"What, how?" He asked confused.

"Like it actually says 'your name'" I teased. He stared for a second, and let out a howling laugh.

"You're funny" He teased.

"Ok, I don't but I do have one on my lower back. It's a Japanese symbol for courage." I told him. (A/N pic in profile)

"Really?" He asked unsure if I was really serious.

"Yea, would you like to see it?" I asked. Before he could answer, I lifted the back of my shirt to show him.

I noticed he was blushing.

"That's uh, really cool." He said.

After I failed to tell my secret, Embry decided we should head back to the house. The ride home Embry talked my ear off, something I didn't know possible. I guess he was really relieved to be able to talk about "pack" things.

Instead of listening, my mind was looking through old files, called memories. I had stored them away for sanity reasons. I knew I needed to start going through my thoughts before I could share them.

After we got home I called it a night, and got ready for bed. I noticed Rocky had claimed the couch as his bed. So I was all alone tonight. I slipped under my covers and let my imagination take over, or so I hoped.

_Once again I stood in the background. Watching, unnoticed. I watched the exchange of words that would alter the lives around me._

"_Why don't you leave on Wednesday?" The memory of myself spoke to my mum. _

_I shout warnings, but no one hears a sound._

_Lights flashed as my memory fast forwarded._

_Phone rings, the memory of me walked over to it. I watched as the worse phone call in my entire life repeated itself before me. I recalled myself screaming, but I suddenly wasn't watching in the background. I was the person screaming._

I returned to the real world still screaming. I realized I had been dreaming, and stopped screaming. I felt oddly uncomfortable in my large room all alone. I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't want to act childish. Deciding it was better to sleep than not, I walked down the stairs to the second floor.

I was tiptoeing until I realized it was pointless. Werewolves have supersensitive hearing. Plus I had been screaming a minute ago. So I stopped continued my walk regularly. I hesitated in front of the door. I leaned an ear against it, checking to see if he was up. I couldn't tell so I knocked lightly once, before opening the door and stepping in.

The room was dark, and I could faintly see the outline of a person in the bed. I walked over to the bed. I tapped on the shoulder of the man in the bed. I could see him stirring as he moved to look at his disturber.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I heard Paul yell, freaked out. I jumped back and let out a surprised scream as he turned on the light.

"What the hell!!" He stated again as he began to get up.

"I was looking for Embry. I thought this was his room." I told him my voice shaking from surprise.

"Well you're in the wrong room." He stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey don't blame me for not being perfect at this ungodly hour." He complained. I groaned.

"Ugh, now that I'm up, I'm feeling a little hungry," He stated glaring at me and getting up. ARG! Something really, really awful just happened.

"O my God! Put some clothes on!" I screamed as my eyes burned at the sight of naked Paul. He didn't have a chance to reply when the door burst open.

"What is going on in here?" Embry complained groggily but stopped when he saw the sight. He laughed uncontrollably. I would have yelled at him except I would've done the same. I'm sure someone turned away; covering their eyes as they put a hand back to block out the sight further was hilarious. Not to mention adding Paul standing starker in the middle of the room.

"Could someone fill me in?" Embry asked still chuckling at the sight and clutching his side.

"Not until he puts some fricken clothes on!" I replied loud and angry. I was still in the hiding my eyes position. Paul chuckled as I heard him rustling around for clothes.

"Gosh, Paul do you always sleep naked?" I asked in disgust.

"Why do you want to know?" He stated.

"So I know not to wake you up ever again." I mumbled.

"Well then maybe I will so you don't wake me up." He replied unhappily.

"Ok, you can look now." I heard Embry say. I sighed.

"So what happened?" Embry asked again. I quickly explained.

"Ok well, its midnight and I'd like to get back to sleep. Can you two leave now?" Paul asked grouchily after I finished. I sighed and walked out with Embry.

He turned to me and chuckled in my face, while grabbing me around the waist. I yawned and he kissed my hair.

"So what did you want?" He asked quietly as he leaned against the wall, still holding me close.

"I was having trouble sleeping. Can I sleep in your bed, with you?" I asked hopefully. He smiled widely and pulled me into his room.

I noticed the bed, and I ran and jumped on it like a little kid. He laughed and followed, jumping on it next to me.

"I call the right side!" I said loudly. He laughed his lovely, sexy laugh. He rolled over me to switch our sides. He laughed but all I noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I strained myself to keep my mind and body under control. That was definitely a tempting sight.

We both got under the covers and got comfortable. He kissed me goodnight and then he laid close to me. I rested my head on his chest but I couldn't stop admiring the man next to me.

I laughed out loud as I thought of a saying my friend had told me. Embry looked at me curiously. He probably doubted my sanity. I shook my head telling him to just go to sleep. There was no way I would tell him 'Spooning leads to forking'.

I ignored the thought and cuddled closer into Embry. The calming waves of heat that rolled off him put me to sleep faster than usual. I prayed that I wouldn't drool in my sleep.

I woke up feeling smothered. I was basically sweating so I kicked the blankets off. I opened my eyes and found the reason for my smothering. I stared straight ahead but all I saw was the tan muscular body of Embry. He was holding me pressed against his chest. He was very comfortable but I wanted to get up. I tried to pry open his iron grip, but failed. I pushed and pulled but he never moved. I tried other antics like tickling and pinching but the man was immune.

I grunted before calling to him.

"Embry, wake up!" I said loudly. No response. I tried to shake him a little.

"Wakey, wakey! Ugh, come on, get up!" I complained to him. He merely rolled to his side, bringing me with him.

"Embry get up!" I shouted. He ignored it. The door opened and Kim and Jared walked in.

"Ugh, why are you yelling at 8 in the am?" Jared grunted. Both he and Kim obviously just woke up.

"Embry's got an iron grip on me and I can't get out." I complained. Kim stifled a giggle, but also had an understanding look. Apparently this was a popular thing to do. Jared just let out a howling laughter.

"Did you try tickling him, or biting him?" Kim suggested but I noticed Jared leave the room.

"I tried tickling, pinching, screaming and shaking him." I groaned. That stopped when Jared walked back in though.

"What do you have behind your back?" I asked suspiciously. He gave me a coy grin.

"It's the only thing that'll work." He said. I feared what it could be.

"Ugh, maybe I'll just sleep a little longer it's no biggie." I reassured them.

"Nah, I want to do this now. Especially since someone woke me up." He stated happily. He walked over to the bed, and my heart beat increased fearing what he had. A siren, cymbals, a dozen rats, I wondered in fear.

I closed my eyes preparing for the worse, and I was instantly shocked. Cold water splashed in my face and soaked my body. The cool liquid gave me shivers as I felt it running down my neck. Fortunately it worked and Embry shot up in the air in surprise, flinging me off the bed.

Pain ran through my body as I remembered my broken rib and arm. What a great way to start a day. I clutched my sides in pain, trying to glare at Jared. He ignored it, probably because he was ROFL (A/N I love acronyms) while Embry started to realize what happened.

Kim helped me up and told me she would go grab my pain meds as the two boys began wrestling on the floor. I discreetly avoided the two as I left the room.

I was soaked, so I returned to my bedroom to grab clothes and took a shower. And of course when I returned downstairs to enter the bathroom it was occupied. So I had to wait, soaking wet in the hallway. I heard the rumbling stop so I knew Jared and Embry were done. To confirm this both boys walked out of the room laughing. Embry noticed me sitting against the wall and sat down with me.

"Hey." He said.

"Morning." I replied as he shook his hair out. Just like a dog.

"Gah, not on me! Bad dog." I teased and he laughed and smiled at me in his adorable way.

"So what happened this morning? How come I woke up in a waterfall?" He questioned. I laughed at the memory.

"Well, I woke up and found myself glued to you unable to move. So I tried to wake you to get out of the hold, but you're an impossibly deep sleeper." I joked.

"Sorry." He blushed deeply, obviously embarrassed by his action.

"It's okay just when I started shouting to wake you up I woke everyone else. Then Jared decided to help me, thus resulting in the shower." I explained between giggles. He blushed more but laughed too.

The door to the shower opened and I dashed in, waving goodbye to Embry. I showered and got ready for my day out shopping with the girls

_**So I tricked you all! Ha Ha! You didn't actually think I'd be nice enough to tell you what happened to her family right? Well anyway, please review! Ty,vvm!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Ugh Liz would you do the honors!**_

_**Liz: I love Embry!!**_

_**Me: sighs Ugh not what I meant!**_

_**Liz: looks questionably Oh yeah,… My creator is awesome**_

_**Me: thank you but not what I was thinking**_

_**Liz:…**_

_**Me: Who owns twilight?**_

_**Liz: NOT Veggiegirl13 , lol hahahah**_

_**Me: glares, I control you so watch what you say**_

_**Liz: gulps**_

_**Chapter 14**_

I entered the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. I opened all the cabinets, refrigerator and the closet.

"We have NO food!" I complain out loud. Kim walks into the room as I say this.

"Hmm, maybe the boys could go food shopping while were gone?" She suggests. I laugh at her evil mind.

"Embry!" I call as I wink at Kim. She gives me a curious look but then copies my action, calling Jared.

Embry runs into the room in panic, clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help notice how sexy he looks. His hair was wet and dripping down his face. His muscles were glistening and I couldn't help follow the beads of water as they trailed down his abdomen.

"What's wrong?" He asks quickly obviously thinking something is wrong. Jared steps in just as he says this. He must've been getting dressed because he was zippering his pants as he entered. He didn't even have a shirt on. The looks on their face were identical.

I stifle a giggle and look at Kim, she too is holding her laughs in. I walk up to Embry as she walks up to Jared. We both stare at our man with pleading eyes.

"Emmy, do you think you could grocery shopping. I don't have time and and "I plead cutting myself off to give him my cutest look. I take a quick glance at Kim; I notice she's walking her hands across his chest and playing with his face. I tried to do it to, though I'm not sure it worked.

He sighed, and nodded. I squealed an excited yes as he left to finish his shower. I was enjoying watching him walk away, when I remembered I wouldn't see him all day. I quickly ran to catch up to him and say goodbye. I met him before he reached the shower, and he heard me so he turned around. I jumped up to reach his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck to hold on. He grabbed my legs and held me up .I kissed him deeply, never wanting to stop. He replied intensely. The moment seemed to last a life time, but yet not long enough. We both eventually pulled away for air, and he let me down slowly. We were both grinning like idiots , and blushing slightly.

"I'm going to miss you." I pouted.

"I'm going to miss you more." He stated, pulling me close to hug me. I was suddenly hyperaware that he wasn't wearing clothes. My face flushed and I looked down embarrassed. That was a worse idea though. It was very clear his towel was barely hanging on.

He kissed my hair once and pulled away.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He stated, and I noticed my shirt was now damp from hugging the wet man.

"OK, but I expect lots of texts during the day." I commanded as he entered the bathroom chuckling.

I ran back to my room to change my shirt. When I finished I met Kim downstairs.

" Ready to go?" She questioned as I went for the door.

"Yeah." I sighed as we walked out side toward Pita.

After I got I pulled out of the drive towards Emily's house I looked at her.

"How and when did I become so obsessed with Embry?" I questioned her. She looked at my and chuckled.

"Firstly it's not hard to do, when you're an imprint especially. Secondly if your anything like me the second you laid eyes on him" She told me while smiling to herself. I imagined she was probably thinking about Jared.

We arrived at Emily's shortly, due to my speed limit issue. We walked into the house and were greeted by Leah and Emily. They said a quick "hello" before they shoved us right back outside. Apparently they were eager to go. We agreed to take Emily's SUV to Seattle. It was a bit of a drive but they had more places to shop.

We stopped at tons of stores. Each of us had our hands full. We had to put our stuff in the car before we could continue. For some reason everywhere we went had a sale. I was definitely on a shopping high.

"Omg! We have to go in there." Kim squeaked. I glanced at the store. It was a shoe store!

"We should play a game. Have you guys ever seen that show 'How do I look'?" I questioned. They shook their heads and I quickly explained the show.

"So I say we each have to buy an entire out fit for each other person, and then we have to guess who bought what outfit for whom. Then in the end we can only keep one outfit, unless we correctly guess who picked what outfits. Then you can keep all 3." I explained as I looked at the excited face around me.

"This sounds like fun." Kim yipped.

"How much do we spend?" Emily questioned.

"Idk, it doesn't matter." I decided and they agreed.

"How much time?" Leah questioned wisely.

"An hour, then we'll meet up at the café." I told them. They all nodded in agreement as we separated.

I spent the next hour trying to find the perfect outfits. Leah was the easiest, but I was struggling with Emily. I almost finished Kim, except I needed to get her shoes. I searched three more stores before groaning. I found a store I found one of my favorite stores. I not only found Emily's entire outfit in there but I found the perfect shoes for Kim's.

I checked the time. I had five minutes to return, and I was really far away. So what did I do? Sprint!

I stumbled into the court after spotting my friends. I quickly sat in a chair, I was out of breath. I wasn't use to running ¾ of a mile in heels with my hands filled with bags. I saw the amused faces of the 3 girls and grinned.

"Did I make it?" I joked. Leah laughed as she showed me her watch. It read 32 seconds.

"That was close, good thing I didn't trip." I joked.

"Ok let's get something to eat, then find a changing room." Emily said getting up. Kim followed.

"What do you want? We'll get it." Kim told me.

"Don't worry about it I'll come with." I told her.

"This is us thanking you for the best shopping trip ever. So tell us what you want." Emily commanded, and I gave in. I quickly told her as Leah got up to follow.

"Besides someone has to watch our bags." Leah whispered jokingly in my ear. I laughed.

"True and we all know you would cheat." I teased back.

Moments later they returned with the food, and joined me once again. I was starved, and it probably showed. Although compared to Leah it wasn't that bad.

After finishing Emily took out a map and showed us where the largest changing room was, and we all went there. We all agreed that the best way to do this without cheating was for everyone to have their own room, and for each of us to place their bag in their room.

Kim was the first to model, or so the short straw decided. Her first outfit was a cute little blue dress, yellow poked dotted. It had bulky yellow jewelry and yellow flats. Her second outfit was white fake leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a hot pink camisole. This included leather boots and a big dangly necklace. Her third outfit was something I chose. It was a light blue zebra striped baby doll, with cute white short shorts. I picked a pair of light blue flip-flops with a heel.

"Omg, these are all so cute!" Kim told us. As we ooh'd and ahh's each outfit.

"ok, so Leah definitely picked the second outfit. And I think Em picked out the third and Liz picked out the first." She told unsurely.

"Well you got mine right!" Leah boasted proudly. Kim laughed.

"I knew it, although I'm surprised Liz picked out the third." She teased, and I shrugged.

"OK, which outfit are you going to keep?" Emily questioned excitedly. Kim's face was humorous the way she kept looking from one to the other.

"I have to pick Emily's, Jared will love it!" She decided. We all agreed it looked best on her too.

We continued onto Leah's outfits. I was wondering if she would be able to cheat with her supersensitive nose, but I trusted her.

Leah tried mine on first. It was cute yellow Capri pants. They were comfortable like sweats but still cute. I picked a dark blue tank top with yellow hearts to match. I went light on the jewlry only getting a matching necklace and anklet. They were silver, with a dangling heart. I picked blue vans to go with it. The second outfit was unexpected. It was a hot pink halter top, and white skinny jeans. There was a studded belt and leather boots. I knew that had to be a Kim thing. Although I kind of felt she picked it out to tease Leah. The third outfit looked phenomenal on her. It was a gorgeous black dress, knee length with spaghetti straps. It had a white flowery design. She had cute little strappy heels on and white hoops.

Once again we ooh'd and ahh'd the outfits. Before Leah prepared to tell us who bought what.

" OK, Emily was the second, because she always says I don't wear enough pink, Kim was the last because she's still trying to get me on a date with her cousin, and Liz picked the first because she doesn't believe in fashion." Leah stated proudly. Then she laughed to show us she meant no harm.

"I take offense to what you said, because I chose it knowing as a wolf they'd be easy to throw on." I teased.

"Also I chose the evil pink outfit of death!" teased Kim.

"Well then, Emily you are my favorite!" Leah joked back, and Emily smiled proudly.

"Does that mean you want my outfit?" She questioned. Leah nodded happily.

Emily walked into the changing room knowing she was next.

She came out with her first outfit moments later. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a tight fitted black skirt and very cute fashion top. It was light weight and flowy, it had lots of color. She had white peep toes and even a clutch. The second outfit was the one I picked. I decided she was in need of some crazy fun clothes. I got her purple and black checkered skinny jeans from 'Hot Topic', with a corset top and stilettos. The last outfit was a hot red tight fitting dress, it was very short, and it was a tube top style. It had matching red heels.

We were all laughing hysterically at the outfits we would have never been able to see on her. She looked really good in all of them but it wasn't something anyone expected.

"Wow, those were some outfits. Needless to say I'll never be able to hide in any of those." She joked.

"Ok. Hurry up and start guessing." Kim said unable to handle the excitement.

"Well, Leah picked the crazy purple pants, and Kim picked the fire red outfit. So Liz picked the white shoes outfit." She said still chuckling from our outfits.

"Nope!" I said proud that we stumped the know it all.

"Yeah, I picked the red dress, and Liz picked the crazy purple pants." Leah corrected.

"So Kim's the only sane one?" Emily joked, and we all agreed. She chose Leah's outfit, for her next date with Sam.

Finally it was my turn. I was filled with excitement. I dashed into the room and grabbed the first bag. I opened it, grabbed the outfit and threw it on. It was shiny, very shiny. It was a dressy silver top, that showed way too much and I felt very self conscious in. I found the other parts and jumped in them. It was a light blue jean skirt, and silver ballet flats. I stepped out of the room to show the evil girls.

After they finished saying compliments I didn't want to hear about the outfit, I changed into the next. This one was a blue halter, and it was cute. There were black skinny jeans to match, followed by a pair of white sandals. I once again was forced to show my friends.

After that I tried on my final outfit. It was an adorable lacy tank top, with a cute black jean mini skirt. It was finalized with a cute little zippered hoodie and plain heels. I was in love. I didn't care about who picked out what as long as I got this outfit.

I showed my friends and prepared for my decision.

"OK, Kim picked the shiny top, Leah picked the halter top, and Emily picked the final outfit." I stated unsure. They all looked surprised by my accusation. Then they smiled.

"How'd you know?" Kim asked and I shrugged.

We returned the items we didn't want, but I got to keep all mine. We did more shopping, until it got dark. We decided to head home. On the ride home I checked my phone, Embry called twice, but I hadn't heard it. I decided to text him.

To: Embry

From: Liz

Saturday, June 29th 9:56:07 p.m.

--

Hey hon. Sry I ddn't txt u, hw r u?

Reply from: Embry

to: Liz

Saturday, June 29th 9:56:48 p.m.

--

Its k, u were bsy… im k… miss u

To: Embry

From: Liz

Saturday, June 29th 9:57:14 p.m.

--

Miss u more… on way … c u soon

As soon as I finished texting I laid my head down to sleep for the rest of the ride. I dreamed of nothing but Embry.

_**Well, that was a fun chapter, don't you ag**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

I heard noises, sounds, voices. Blurred visions altered the sights before me. I closed my eyes trying to return to the world that made sense. My body floated on a warm cloud. I returned to my dreams. Until, what felt like moments later when I fell off my cloud, and landed on something cold? The drastic change awoke me. I opened my eyes and sat up straight. I faintly saw the outline of someone in front of me.

"Embry?" I murmured, as I tried to identify the image before me. I was pretty sure he had just carried me in from the car.

"Yeah, it's me." I heard his husky voice sing.

"Don't leave me." I begged in my half awake mind.

"Ok" He replied. Then out of a sudden realization I jumped awake.

"I need to change." I stated as I turned on the light, confirming I was now in my room. I ran to my dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Are you going to get ready for bed?" I asked, but his drowsy eyes said no.

"Do you mind?" He asked. I understood that he wanted to sleep in his boxers. I certainly didn't mind. I shook my head to signify I didn't.

I tried not to watch as he undid his pants, but I couldn't help the occasional glance. He lay down in the bed, and I turned the light off, so I could change without him seeing. I had chosen a tank-top and a pair of shorts. I knew sleeping next to him would be more than toasty.

A shiver ran up my body. I was cold, so I quickly jumped in next to Embry. I cuddled next to him, as he wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders, holding me close. I sighed happily. I traced doodles on his chest as I waited for sleep to come.

"That tickles you know." He said still tired, but there was a little chuckle when he said it. I smiled up at him, but his eyes were mostly shut.

"Do we have any plans tomorrow?" I replied as sleep started to return to me.

"Let's just stay in bed all day." He replied, before kissing my hair. This signified he was going to sleep. I smiled at the thought, and retired to my mind once again.

--

I woke up the next morning once again pressed into Embry, but instead of waking him I decided to go back to sleep. I laid there for awhile just enjoying being next to him, before sleep once again overcame me. Unfortunately I wasn't lucky enough to avoid my nightmares.

"Liz, Liz! Wake up!" I heard someone call as I replayed the same dream again. I felt myself shaking.

"What?" I gasped as I opened my eyes. I was covered in sweat, and I could tell I had been crying.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." Embry told me gently. I saw sadness in his eyes. I looked away as I nodded.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." I explained as I got up. I looked at the clock, it was already 11.

I felt Embry's hands on my waist, turning me around. He looked into my eyes, asking me if I was really ok.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

After going through all my daily routines; shower, breakfast, chores, I saw Embry sitting on the couch. Therefore I was forced to attack. Without warning I ran and threw myself of the couch. Uh oh , bad idea , pain!

"Woah! Where did you come from?" Embry teased. I laughed lightly.

"So, what are we doing today?" I questioned.

"I was thinking of heading over to Sam's." He told me.

"OK, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Now!" He said as he put me over his shoulder and ran out the door.

--

At Emily's we found the boys in an intense game of guitar hero. Paul vs. Jared. Jared was losing, horribly I might add. I sat down to watch the show. Kim started shouting encouragements to Jared. So me, being nice and all took team Paul.

"Come on Paul! Blow him away!" I shouted, randomly. This led to a war between Team Paul and Team Jared. I'm surprised they could focus at all with all the noise. It was no surprise that Paul won though.

"What now! I am the king!" Paul shouted proudly.

"Ok, your good but you are not king, Paul," I teased. Everyone turned there head. I pretty sure Quil yelled out 'Burn!' and I heard Jake yell 'you gunna take that?'.

"Ok, are you challenging me?" He glared at me, attempting to intimidate. Ok he was intimidating, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and he definitely wasn't going to win.

"Yup, 30 bucks says I win!" I dared him.

"Deal!" He agreed as we started the game. We were both on expert but I knew I would win.

--  
"Embry, what should I do with the money." I bragged 10 minutes later. He laughed.

"I don't know. I think that game was unfair, you should have had to play with your eyes closed or something." He told me, teasing Paul more.

We all sat down, tired of playing and ended up just talking.

"Ugh, I have to work tomorrow." Embry groaned.

"You do? That sucks." I sympathized.

"No it won't he's running with me." Jake called and then pounded Embry's fist.

My mind started reeling, and I got lost in my thoughts. A question popped into my mind and I had to ask.

"Hey, I have a question." I stated and everyone looked to me.

"Can you guys imprint on old people?" I asked honestly curious. Leah, who had been sipping her drink, spit it out. This was followed by howling laughter.

"I mean no offense to you but I would have to laugh if one of you fell in love with like a grandma." I told them while picturing Paul ogling or even flirting with my grandma. Everyone was laughing, but I saw a few worried faces of people who hadn't imprinted.

"Wait, I have another question!" I told the group who were still clutching there sides.

"Liz, I am beginning to think you shouldn't be allowed to ask questions." Quil teased. I distinctly hmph'd and leaned into Embry. Who chuckled lightly, and kissed my forehead.

The day continued on as usual, dinner then returning to the house. Everyone was tired, and ready for bed. Embry and I agreed to sleep in my bedroom for now on. I prayed I would have no nightmares before falling asleep.

"Kim, how can you take this? I am bored out of my skull!" I complained loudly to my roommate. The boys seemed to never stop working this week. It was Friday, and I learned that La push was very boring.

"Ugh, well its almost nice out we could go cliff diving." She told me. I had forgotten about that.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I questioned remembering Bella's near death experience.

"Only if you're stupid. You have to go when the weather is right, and unless your part werewolf, you don't jump from the top." She told me. Well that makes sense.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as I ran to my room to get ready. Towel bathing suit and blanket, check!

We arrived at the cliff shortly after departing. I was quite surprised how excited Kim was. I never expected her to be one for extreme sports.

"So how do we get down?" I questioned as I looked over the edge.

"Follow me." She told me before leading me down to a smaller cliff. I have always loved crazy fun stuff like this, but that doesn't mean I wasn't terrified as I stared at the sharp rocks, and dark water.

"Ready?" She said as she grabbed my hand and without warning pulled me over the edge.

The thrill of the rush, was it the wind rushing past and the speed? Perhaps the inability to see the end or plummeting into freezing cold water had my adrenalin pumping. I personally think it was rushing back to the surface of the water, with a feeling of a bursting lung pushing you.

After all that happened in a matter of a minute, I was rushing to shore and racing Kim back up.

This psychotic activity went on till I was too exhausted to walk back up. Although I wasn't as nearly exhausted as Kim who looked dead as she lay in the sand not wanting to move.

"OK Kim, come on lets go!" I begged the girl next to me.

"Fine, but when we get home I am going in the hot tub and dieing." She groaned sarcastically.

"That sounds like the best idea you've had today." I told her as we began to leave our present location.

I opened the door and entered my house. It was still vacant of the usual testosterone. I stripped off the clothes I had worn over my bathing suit. I quickly came across my location of desire. I turned on the hot tub and waited for it to heat up. I turned and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked Kim who was mixing some form of drink.

"Hmm what sounds better lemonade or puking our brains out?" She turned to me smiling. Ugh, alcohol. I wasn't one who agreed with underage drinking, but my morals were certainly lacking these days. I wasn't about to feel guilty for getting wasted.

"Eh, what the hell." I decided. She nodded as she continued.

"I didn't expect you to be one for drinking?" I questioned a little surprised.

"Eh I turn 21 in about a month, and I know you could use it." She winked hinting to me that she was well aware of my 'issues'. I nodded; I wasn't going to continue on that discussion. I was beginning to wonder when I became so readable. Why was I cursed with an open book for a face? Then again the screaming every night for a week probably clued her in.

I left the room and returned to the now hot water. I dipped in the water, sighing in relaxation.

Moments later Kim joined me, handing me a colorful drink. I took a sip, and my eyes watered in surprise to the tart taste. I would be putting it mildly to say I don't drink.

The two of us said not one word for more than ten minutes, until Kim ruined it.

"OK, I'm curious. Why did you really come to La Push?" Kim questioned me abruptly. I don't know whether it was my tiredness or the alcohol but I found myself answering truthfully.

"I couldn't handle being alone in my house anymore. I hated all the little reminders and I felt like coming here. I felt I could get lost in a fantasy world and forget about all my problems." I told her honestly.

"What happened?" She questioned, and empathized.

"My mom and my brother and my little sister died. They were my only family, and it was my fault." I told her unveiling my secret to my new friend. I heard her gasp, as I felt a tear trickle down my face.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She told me, I could see the guilty look on her face. This is one of the things I wanted to avoid, people feeling sorry for me.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't tell anyone." I asked her, and she promised.

"How did it happen?" She asked but I wasn't ready to talk about. It is one thing to admit the truth, but it is something totally different to replay the story.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said as I got up and walked away.

I went to bed, and didn't bother changing. I cried. I cried silently, for hours. I cried until my throat burned and I had no more tears. I cried until I was able to pass out in hysteria. The worst part was that all I wanted the whole time was Embry. I wanted to be held by him, and I wanted him to tell me everything is ok. I needed him, and it made me cry more that he wasn't here. My heart ached for his tender touch and his warm, strong arms. Where was my Romeo when I needed him?

_**Well, if you were crying too, Review! Actually review no matter what, please. I love reviews. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, zippo, nothing!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

I woke up, and found I was alone. Did Embry come home last night? If so, where was he now? I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. Bad idea, my stomach lurched and my vision swirled. I walked slowly over to my dresser and took out my clothes, and continued to the bathroom. When I got there I emptied my stomach before grabbing two Tylenol.

After showering I walked back upstairs. I walked out onto my little balcony. It was surprisingly cold out so I walked back into my room and grabbed my comforter. I wrapped it around myself before returning to my spot. I sat down, leaning against the house and looked out on the world. I tightened the blanket around myself trying to keep warm. My head was pounding and I cursed myself.

I heard my name ring out. My heart launched into my throat at the sound of the familiar husky voice.

"Out here." I called to him. I noticed that my blanket wasn't keeping me warm and I was covered in goose bumps.

"Hey." I heard a voice state, as the door opened next to me. I looked up into his eyes and grinned up at him.

"Hey" I replied as he sat down next to me. I leaned my aching head against his warm shoulder. He followed by wrapping an arm around my shoulders keeping me warm.

"You look like crap." He teased me, kissing my head. I closed my eyes focusing on his lips, as I tried to ignore the throbbing.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically, as he chuckled lightly.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" I asked attempting to distract myself.

"I missed you, just wanted to be near you." He explained. I nodded in understanding, but that only caused the pounding to increase. I groaned.

"Where were you last night? You weren't in bed this morning." I questioned quietly as I snuggled into him.

"I got home after you passed out, and I ran over to my house to say hi to my mom this morning." He said softly. I didn't reply, because I didn't have the energy.

"I feel like crap." I stated as my head collapsed into his lap. He petted my hair but when his hand grazed my forehead it felt so good that I grabbed his hand to keep it there.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. I looked up at his beautiful face and mouthed 'no'. We stayed there silently for a little while until the sky grumbled and I felt rain. It felt nice, but I didn't want to get the blanket wet.

Without saying anything Embry stood up and then lifted me. He carried me inside and laid me in the bed. I instantly got under the covers and Embry joined me. I snuggled into his warm body and closed my eyes.

"I've missed you." I told him. I didn't look up, but I knew he was nodding in agreement.

We lay in bed for quite awhile. My headache eventually passed, but I still wasn't feeling my best.

"So, what have you been up to all week?" Embry asked.

"Eh, other than yesterday nothing." I told him.

"Do I want to know what happened yesterday?" He asked teasing my current state. I shook my head.

"Ugh, if you ever abandon me for a week again, I will kill you." I said in a serious voice although I was obviously teasing.

"Awe, but you love me too much." He teased back. I smiled at the thought.

"We should get up." I decided abruptly. I moved to get up, but I was held back. I looked at my restrainer and smiled. He gave me a pout.

"Do we have to?" He whined before capturing my lips. He kissed me deeply, although there was a playful side to it. I succumbed to him but eventually my air supply dimmed and I pulled away. He grinned goofily; making fun that he had distracted me, but I gave him my famous pout and he gave in.

"Fine, we'll get up." He sighed. We got out of bed and headed downstairs, but before I got to the stairs Embry picked me up gently and carried me down. I grinned and he smiled down on me. I reached up and kissed him, he replied greedily.

"Ew, get a room!" I heard Jared call. I finished kissing Embry as he let me down in the kitchen. I sneered at Jared but I knew my cheeks were clearly flooded red.

"You're just jealous." Embry teased back. I giggled but I couldn't help feeling overjoyed as Embry boasted.

"Ha." Jared joked. I laughed lightly at the boys, as I sat down next to Kim. She too was watching the charade with amusement.

"Boys will be boys." She joked as the two bantered back and forth. I chuckled in agreement.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she got up to get a soda.

"Crappy." I answered, chuckling.

"I figured as much when you didn't come down all day." She responded as she placed a water in front of me. I nodded thanks to her.

"You hungry?" She asked randomly as she picked up the phone. I nodded but those words caught the attention of a few other people.

"Food?" Embry questioned as he popped up from nowhere. I giggled at how adorable he looked when he did it.

"Kim, uh you're going to order for me too, right?" Jared asked as he popped up behind Kim. He held her against himself, and attacked her neck with kisses. She laughed and nodded, I smiled at the silly boys. Although I wished I could do that popping thing too. I took several seconds to imagine myself randomly popping up in places like they had done, but it all stopped when I popped in a shower with an old man. I shook my head in disgust, trying to shake the image. That will scar me for life. Embry caught my little show and chuckled, I stuck my tongue out.

"So, what are we getting 100 pies, and 2,000 breadsticks?" I teased after I returned to reality. Jared and Embry faked laughed, as Kim and I chuckled.

"Seriously, 3 pies? Everything on two and veggie on the other?" Kim questioned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait, is Paul coming home anytime soon?" I asked. Jared shook his head. Kim called and ordered.

"Anybody feel like having a party?" I asked randomly. Embry laughed.

"I don't think you can handle a party right now." He told me as he sat down at the table. Jared and Kim copied him.

"Not now, like Sunday night or next weekend or something." I told them. No one responded.

"I don't mean like a giant orgy with alcohol and cops. I mean like the whole gang coming over and chill'n with games and stuff." I explained as they all nodded.

"That could be fun." Kim replied.

"Yeah, I guess it would be cool." Jared replied probably agreeing because Kim did.

"I mean you guys never get to just hang and act like teenagers. This would be like the generic birthday party or sleepover." I thought out loud. I was an addict to these things. I use to have them like every Friday night if I had nothing else planned. Just call up friends and do it.

"Alright, but what would we do?" Embry finally agreed.

"Don't worry I am queen at these things. I have it all planned out already." I told them. Jared laughed.

"How long have you been planning this?" He asked incredulously. I sighed.

"You poor, naïve werewolf. I am an expert, I am always prepared. I know you west coast kids are a little slower but this is a tradition." I teased. Kim replied by sneering jokingly.

"Ok well when should we do it?" Embry asked. I shrugged.

"Well I think the sooner the better because I can't stand being bored. The problem is we need everyone to be there and that requires giving some time for everyone to make time." I replied hoping that made sense. I looked from one face to another and I could tell they were all thinking.

"How about… we talk to Sam and figure next Friday or the one after that." Embry suggested. I smiled unable to control my happiness. Finally we could do something!

We continued discussing (mostly me telling them) what things we would do at the party, until the bell rang, with the pizza. Jared got the door and carried the food into the kitchen.

After eating we all retired to the living room. Embry and I lay on one couch and Jared and Kim sat together in the recliner as we watched a movie. It turned into a marathon when Kim told me she'd never seen the Godfather. I once again found Embry to comfortable and fell asleep in the middle of part 3. I didn't feel guilty though, because I wasn't the only one to fall asleep. In fact I think I was the last one.

Needless to say I didn't wake up until Paul walked in and turned on the lights. I, being me, fell off the couch in surprise. Then the sensitive hearing werewolves, who were fortunate enough to not get woken up from Paul, were awoken by the loud thump on the ground. Of course Kim, the luckiest was awoken by the string of curses I let out.

"Geeze, wake much?" Kim complained as Embry helped me up. Paul apologized, as did I.

After saying goodnight Embry and I headed up to bed. We were both to lazy to change, so we collapsed in bed with our clothes on. It wasn't even 5 minutes before we were K.O.'d

* * *

_**OK, light chapter… sorry, but at least it was enjoyable! Right? Yes? No? Please review and tell me. D**_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**A/N I stayed up all night thinking about my plot, and my sadistic mind decided to torture my characters. Hold on because things are going to get hectic!**_

Chapter 17  
**  
**_Once again I saw myself at an airport. Noise and bustling people surrounded me. I had an unopened bottle of water in my hands and I was returning to my seat. My mouth was dry with nerves. Before I was able to return I was yanked back around a corner. My mind went into panic mode; I felt my pulse speed up. A hand was over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I frantically struggled against it. My forehead was damp from a cold sweat._

"Miss me." A low voice asked when I looked in its gray eyes. Fear crept over me, as I stared at the handsome older man. He was giving me an evil grin and my breath caught in my throat. Memories flooded my vision, and I feared for my life.

I pulled away but I was no compare to his iron grip. I could tell my arm was going to bruise. I gulped as I stared in those eyes, they seemed so bloodthirsty.

"Well, it's good to know you recognize me." He laughed manically as I cringed. I was disgusted by his good looks. They tricked the natural eye; they conveyed a false picture of decency. I felt nausea come over me.

"What do you want?" I barely mumbled out loud. His smile increased. I wanted to puke.

"I just came here to tell you not to get on that plane." He teased and let me go. My eyes went wide with understanding. I raced back to the boarding zone. My fears were confirmed when the gates were closed. I begged the people to stop the plane, as my hysteria grew. They held me back until the plane lifted off and I watched as it flew away, stunned and afraid.**  
**  
I woke up in disgust. My conscious was punishing me, testing my bridge. I was covered in sweat, no surprise. My legs were twisted in the sheets and I groaned as I untangled them. Embry was still sleeping, and the clock read 6:30. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower.

I closed my eyes and let the hot water calm me. I stayed there longer that I should've. I knew I was wasting the hot water so I quickly finished up. Wrapping a towel around me I found the mirror. I wiped it clear, and stared into my eyes. But I didn't see my eyes staring back. Instead I saw puffy red eyes, they were exhausted. I looked awful. I sighed before turning away.

After I finished I returned to my room, pleased to see Embry was still resting. The boy needed more sleep. I threw on my favorite hoodie and grabbed a pencil and my sketchbook. I walked outside and welcomed the fresh morning air. I sat down on the deck and began doodling.

I drew some tiger eyes, elderly, flowers, Embry, wolves, and several cars. I wasn't getting in depth, just non-committed doodles. I looked over the pictures and stopped at Embry. I smiled, the picture mirrored him the way I liked him best. When he didn't know I knew he was staring at me.

I traced my fingers along his jaw line. I tried to smile but I couldn't. I couldn't help but think this was all fake. That I was sleeping, no probably a coma, I presumed. Someone probably got there revenge on me. I was probably shot or pushed off a cliff in someone's trunk. Scratch that, both. I was shot then thrown of a cliff then shot again. I groaned as I pinched myself. It hurt, damn. This is real.

"Hey." A husky voice announced from behind me. I turned around, meeting the eyes of my intruder. I quickly covered my work.

"Hey Paul." I greeted. I tried to convey a happy look.

"What'cha doin?" He questioned. I lifted my sketchbook. He nodded.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him abruptly.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Paul replied simply. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

"How can you not be tired? You were working all day yesterday. You should be dead tired right now." I accused. He sighed.

"Even comas can't keep the mind from wondering. You would know." He replied. It seemed like he had just read my mind.

"What are you thinking about? I mean you have people constantly reading your mind, you shouldn't have these problems." I told him.

"There are ways around the pack plural, and everybody has problems." He explained. His eyes were sad, and I was curious.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked him. He looked away. I wasn't about to try and force him to talk; I am not a hypocrite.

"I guess if there is anyone I would talk to about this it would be you. Because I know you would understand, but not today." He decided. I nodded my head. I never expected Paul to be so, human.

"You can talk to me whenever you want. If you ever need to let something out." Paul told me. I nodded, excepting his friendship.

"Yeah, you too." I returned the favor. He nodded then walked away. I decided I had enough drawing and I returned inside. I went back upstairs.

Embry's eyes fluttered as I reached the top of the stairs, I smiled. It was impossible to be sad in his presence. Every time I looked at him butterflies attacked my stomach. I walked over to bed, and smiled at my personal Adonis. I leaned over Embry and gave him a kiss. He responded, and I laughed at that. He of course didn't think it was funny, so he grabbed me and dragged me on the bed next to him. Well at least he's awake now.

"What's so funny now?" He teased as he pinned me down. I shook my head giggling but that only enticed the sleepy wolf. There was a distinct mischievous look in his eyes, included with his sexy grin.

"Hmm, I wonder where you're ticklish." Embry stated, grinning wider. I looked at him wide eyed and struggled to escape. He straddled my waist and held me down. I almost couldn't focus with the sexy man on top of me but fear of the tickling kept me on task. I screamed for help but it was all in the fun of our game.

"Embry, come on." I begged as he started the torture. I giggled and squealed and I laughed till tears came out my eyes.

"If you don't stop now I am going to pee my pants." I told him after several minutes. He quickly got off, and I guarded my sides, just in case. We spent several minutes to calm our laughing hysteria before he grabbed some clothes and headed downstairs. I followed him down the stairs, remembering I left my cell on the sink. He looked back at me following and laughed. He walked into the bathroom, but before he shut the door I walked in. He gave me a look, and I smiled.

"What, are you joining me?" He asked happily.

"As much as I appreciate the offer I just came to get my cell. I don't mind watching if you really want me too though." I teased, and he laughed as he held the door open for me.

"No, its ok." He teased back, smiling his gorgeous smile.

"You're loss." I joked as I left, grabbing my phone and putting an extra swing in my step. He chuckled at the action as he shut the door.

As I walked down into the living room I checked my messages. I had more than enough. I had at least 3 messages from my friend Rosa so I decided to call her.

"Liz?" I heard a voice state after the ringing stopped.  
"Hey Rosie? Qu est'ce qui se passe?" I greeted in French. A joke we had since we took French together for the past 3 years.  
"Omg, Ou es tu?" She questioned. I could tell it wasn't a mad or worried tone.  
"Um,Je ne sais pas." I told her, not wanting to tell the truth.  
"Une vache." She teased. I laughed lightly knowing she wasn't serious.  
"Ou est Caryl?" I asked worried. I knew they would probably be hanging out.  
"Um,…" She stated before I heard a distinct high pitch sound.  
"Salut ma amie!" She screamed in the background. I groaned. She too took French with us.  
"Bonjour Caryl." I sighed saying hello to my hyper friend.  
"So, Ou es tu?" Rosa probed again. I sighed.  
"La Push." I mumbled. They screeched so high and loud I pulled the phone away in pain.  
"Quoi? Omg! Nous aller visiter!" Caryl squealed into my phone.  
"Non. Vous ne devoirs pas. " I argued not wanting to share my find.  
"Pourquoi, I made you read twilight." Caryl argued giving up on the French. I sighed,  
"When shall I expect you?" I questioned them knowing they were right.  
"Hmm, it's a surprise." I heard Rosa tease.  
"Well, call okay?" I told them before saying goodbye. I smiled. I missed my friends; they had always been there.

I felt my stomach grumble, and I decided to make something to eat. As I entered the kitchen, I waved to Jared and Kim at the table.

"Hey were heading over to Sam's, pack meeting. Everyone's going. Is Embry up yet?" Jared asked. I nodded.

"Hmm, maybe I'll wait till we get to Emily's to eat." I told them as I closed the fridge I had been staring in.

" So who were you on the phone with, sounded like not english." Kim teased. I laughed.

" Yeah, that was my friends , Rosa and Caryl." I told her.

"I didn't know you spoke French. Were they friends from NY? Kim questioned curiously.

"Yeah, there from back home. They are coming to visit, it should be interesting." I told them. I knew that having them here would be crazy. My two hyper friends were huge fan girls. I feared for my new friends lives. They would surely be strangled and suffocated by hugs.

I went back upstairs to find Embry. The bathroom door was open so I knew he was finished showering. I continued up to the bedroom. I called his name as I ran up the stairs.

"Embry!" I called in a baby voice as a joke.

"Hey, babe." He said as he moved to the top of the stairs so I could see him. He pulled a shirt over his head, as I reached him.

"Hey, were heading over to Sam's. Are you ready to go?" I asked as he greeted me with a kiss.

"Yeah, let's go." He told me.

As we arrived at Sam's I heard my stomach grumble. I was beginning to think it knew when we were at Emily's. We opened the door and greeted our friends. Everyone was at the table eating. I grabbed a plate and followed their action.

After sufficiently stuffing my face and stealing Quil's muffin I moved into the living room, where the meeting was located.

"Okay, well we have a few things to discuss so listen up." Sam told us in a commanding voice.

"First to start up I want to remind you that we are having fireworks tonight to celebrate July 4th. I know you were all disappointed that we had to work that day, so Emily suggested we have a party tonight. You don't need to bring anything, we already have everything." Sam told us. I hadn't even realized we missed it. Ugh, I really have to pay more attention.

"Also, Liz asked us if we would come over to their place for a party next Friday. If you have any questions ask her, because I know nothing." He joked before continuing.

"Okay lastly, the Cullen's have contacted me, and they want to discuss returning. I am asking for you all to think about it before we vote on allowing them to return or not. We're going to have another meeting on Wednesday and I ask that you all return. Imprints are invited, and I will notify the council." He told us before releasing us. Everyone looked pretty distraught about the Cullen's and I could tell Embry was deep in thought.

We decided to just hang at Emily's until the party started, in case she needed help.

A/N: Here's the translation in case you don't speak French. Its pretty basic, but I was bored.

Qu est'ce qui se passe?" Whats up?  
" Ou es tu?" Where are you?  
"Je ne sais pas." I don't know  
"Une vache." You cow  
"Ou est Caryl?" Where is caryl?  
"Salut ma amie!" Hey my friend.  
"Bonjour Caryl." Hello Caryl.  
"So, Ou es tu?" Where are you?  
"Quoi? Omg! Nous aller visiter!" what? We are going to visit  
"Non. Vous ne devoirs pas. " No, you mustn't  
"Pourquoi" Why?

_**Good times, right? Any guess about her past now? Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Anything twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer

_**Disclaimer: Anything twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I create all other characters and as I've mentioned once before they are for sale for 1,000,000,000.00. (lol)**_

Chapter 18

I had been helping set up the backyard with Quil for about 45 minutes, and everything was looking good. It was fun working with him; he was a funny guy. Although I particularly enjoyed teasing him how every other minute he was asking if I thought Claire had arrived. At first it was cute, second time it was adorable. Tenth time it was hysterical twentieth it was ridiculous.

"Quil, Quil!" I heard a little voice call. It sounded more like will but I knew it was Claire. I turned around and saw the adorable little girl in pigtails run towards us, or rather Quil. I watched as his eyes lit up, and a smile spread on his face as she ran into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her about, giving her little kisses on the nose. It was so adorable.

"Claire, say hello to Liz." Quil told the little girl as he set her down. She looked at him unsure.

"No!" She squeaked as she ran to hide behind him. He laughed and pulled her out. He squatted down to her level.

"That's not very nice, now say you're sorry and introduce yourself." He told the little one. She looked at me, and scowled.

" Quil's mine!" She snapped as she hugged his neck and turned away. I couldn't help but smile at the little girl. Even if she hated me she was very cute.

"I know, he talks about you all the time." I told her, and her eyes lit up. I was surprised how attached the little girl was.

"I'm sorry. I'm Claire and I'm 4." She told me as she held up her fingers. I smiled and Quil laughed happily.

"Well, I'm Liz and I'm 17." I told the little girl and she smiled. Quil told me he needed to go inside, so I waved goodbye, and searched for my wolf.

I walked to the front of the house; I recalled he was helping put up lights. I glanced around at the roof, and trees till my eyes spotted a ladder with a man attached to it.

"Hey stranger." I called to the man staring at lights in his hands. I looked puzzled. I was sure it was because he couldn't find the ends. He looked around in confusion, until his eyes found mine. I smiled and waved.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He asked as he jumped down. He walked over and gave me a kiss.

"Nothing, Quil just ditched me to play with Claire, so I decided to see what you were up to." I told him. He smiled happily.

"Yeah, lights." He said as he lifted the object. I laughed at the tangled mess.

"Here I'll help you." I told him as I began helping him untangle it.

We spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to figure it out. It seemed like it would never end. I considered just giving up, but I was having too much fun making fun of it with Embry. Eventually we were successful.

"I am never doing that again." Embry complained as we plugged all the ends together. I laughed in agreement.

"Hey, at least we didn't have to help clean or worse cook." I joked as Embry got on the ladder. I would've gone up, except it made more sense for the taller person to do it.

After we finished it was almost time for everyone to arrive. I was quite excited to meet everyone, especially Embry's mom. I really hoped she liked me. In fact I was really nervous that she wouldn't. I know I wasn't exactly a parent's dream girl. I had too many piercings. Although I never thought so, just parents. So I had one on my eye, my cartilage, my nose, and a navel piercing. Its not like I had the lip ring anymore, it got ripped out. Then again I had a tattoo, I very sarcastic, and of course, there's always the whole crazy thing. Well I could stay quiet, and she can't see my tattoo so maybe I can act normal.

"What's your mother like?" I asked Embry as we sat on a blanket, in the backyard. There was a little hill, and we were just relaxing on it. We had set up the blanket in preparation for the fireworks. I was fine with sitting in the grass, but Embry insisted.

"She's nice. I guess, but don't worry she'll love you." He reassured me. I groaned. I could hear the unsure worry in his voice.

"Food!" Jake yelled to us interrupting my thoughts. Embry got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me. There were tons of people, I couldn't recognize. All of which hadn't been there a few minutes ago. I grabbed a plate, before Embry and I attacked the food. After grabbing everything we wanted, we found a seat at the large picnic tables that were set up. We sat across from Jake, and the seats around us were filled with unknown faces, or so I thought.

"Hey Liz, I'd like you to meet my dad, Billy Black." Embry told me as I looked at the now familiar man. He looked exactly as Bella described him. I smiled before shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I told him.

"So your Embry's new girl, eh?" He teased. I faked a laugh. I didn't like the way he said "new".

"You don't look like a rez girl, where are you from?" He asked politely. Although it made me feel self conscious of myself.

"I'm from New York. I just got here like 2 weeks ago." I told him.

"Ah, how long are you staying? How do you like it?" He asked. I was beginning to feel like I was on trial. Everyone was listening, and I was feeling very uncomfortable.

"I love it here. I was planning to stay for the summer but I'm beginning to think otherwise." I told him as I looked at Embry and smiled.

"Well, that's wonderful." He said, and I hoped that left me off the hook.

I watched as another lady sat down next to Embry. She was tall, and very ladylike. She was older, and definitely reserved. She greeted Embry with a kiss on the cheek, and I assumed she was his mother. I gulped and made sure I wiped my face, in case there was anything on it.

"Mom, this is Liz. Liz, meet my mother, Catherine." Embry told us as I said my hello. She replied politely, as her eyes grazed over my attire.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I told her, honestly being nice.

"Finally?" She questioned. She held her sour look, but mimed curiosity.

"Mom, Liz is my girlfriend. I imprinted on her." Embry cut in for me. I noticed an uncomfortable air between the two. I assumed that Catherine didn't like the fact that he was a werewolf, but more so the fact that he was stuck with me.

She grimaced before saying " well isn't that lovely." I mimicked her when she turned her head, and I had the urge to push her face into her food. Fortunately only Jake saw this, and he laughed while mouthing 'you're bad'.

I hadn't expected his mother to be a royal bi-otch. In fact I had expected a happy, funny person. Well, I guess it didn't really matter though.

After we all finished eating, I returned to the blanket. Embry unfortunately wasn't able to. His mother wanted to talk to him. Sam and a couple of the guys were setting up the fireworks. They were supposed to begin at 9. I still had to wait, 15 minutes. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"Hey, I heard Embry's mom loves you." Kim teased, as I heard her sit next to me. I laughed, as I opened my eyes and sat up.

" Oh yeah. I am her numero uno. We are like besties." I joked angrily.

"I know the feeling. Jared's parents hate me, and my mom doesn't trust him." She told me. I sighed.

"I don't mind, I half expected her to hate me. I mean, look at me I'm not exactly ladylike." I told her.

"Eh, there are worse things. I mean at least you got to meet his mom, he wont ever get to me yours." She told me, and then suddenly gasped. My heart sank at the reminder.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just... Sorry!" She quickly told me.

"Its ok, I know what you meant." I told her. We sat there for a bit, silent. I checked my phone for the time. 9:05. The fireworks should have started already.

Just as I said that Jared came over to sneak Kim back, and Sam announced they were starting. I waited patiently for Embry to return.

"I'm sorry babe." Embry said as he sat down next to me. He kissed my cheek. I noticed he was a bit disoriented. Then I realized something.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked. I know he was wearing one before. I would have noticed if he wasn't.

"Yeah, I got mad, at mom. I needed a quick run. Sorry, I left you." He told me in a hush voice. I nodded.

"Its fine, I don't mind." I told him. He laid down, and I rested next to him as we watched the show.

"Your mom hates me." I told him chuckling. He looked over at me surprised.

"Well I'm glad you're taking this so lightly. She doesn't hate you; she just doesn't like you, or the fact that I imprinted. But I don't care what she thinks." He told me, but I could tell it made him sad. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried, he nodded. We laid silently for the rest of the show, just enjoying each other's company.

It was midnight before we went home. Embry and I both changed, and went to bed. I was exhausted, and he was deep in thought. We didn't say anything, but goodnight. I fell asleep fast, but I could tell Embry wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

Well, there's another chapter. Nothing exciting, but were getting there. Please review!

_**Well, theres another chapter. Nothing exciting, but were getting there. Please review**_!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I also don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"Stupid phone." I grumbled as I was awoken from my sleep by my favorite ringtone. I grabbed it and flipped it open as I rubbed my sleep-incrusted eyes. I groaned, and yawned before saying 'hello'.

"Hey Liz, I just wanted to call to see how you're doing." One of my best friends said. I was curious to why he was calling at 7:30 in the morning. Especially since we hadn't talked in forever.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked unsure. He sighed, as if he wasn't sure if he could continue.

"Spit it out Josh." I commanded. We had a close relationship. I told him all my secrets and he told me all his. No one could ever understand our relationship but it never mattered.

"Well today is July 8th. I know how hard this must be on you. I just wanted you to know, say I'm here." He told me but I stopped listening after he told me the date. My mind wrapped itself around the date and my memories flashed before me.

I closed my phone not bothering to say goodbye. I was in shock. I had to check the date. My eye caught the date and my heart fell. I stopped breathing. My mind became numb with sadness. It was July 8th. My eyes welled and I sat down and cried. I couldn't breathe; I choked for air. My vision was blurred with salty tears. I didn't bother blinking them away, but they flowed regardless.

I faintly heard my phone ring and grabbed it and checked the number. It was Josh again. I ignored it, knowing he would understand.

I got up and went downstairs, lifeless. Rocky woke up as I opened the door. It was pouring out, and I didn't pay attention. I barely noticed Rocky come with me. I wasn't worried about him running away as we walked down the street. I looked at his human like eyes and I could see worry. I kept walking; I was completely soaked. My hair was plastered to my face. My clothes sculpted to my body. I kept walking; I had no destination.

Eventually I found myself back at the house. I had no clue how I got there but I could tell Rocky was eager to get inside and dry off.

I walked inside and sat in front of the couch. The cold air on my wet body gave me goose bumps. I was also shivering but I couldn't tell if it was from being cold or from crying. I sat in that spot and stared at the blank wall. My throat was sore, and my eyes were stinging.

It was a while before I was able to stop crying, and start breathing. Although it was only because I had no tears left. Rocky licked my face as I got up and slowly climbed upstairs. I needed to get out of the damp clothes but I couldn't will myself to put on anything but flannel pajama pants and a tank top. I returned downstairs and sat on the couch. I folded my legs up under my chin and sulked. I wanted to be in my bed hiding under the covers but I figured it would wake Embry.

I hadn't moved from that position until I couldn't ignore my starving stomach any longer. I eventually caved and ordered take out from a local Chinese restaurant. I was surprised they delivered this early. I ordered enough to feed an army. I was in a crappy mood and Chinese was my comfort food.

As I waited for my food to arrive I decided to watch TV. I was sure I didn't want something sad, so I decided to watch "Scrubs". I wanted something funny to watch but my heart lurched at the sight of a hospital. I began sobbing again, so I switched to watching silent movies.

Not too long later Embry walked downstairs. He noticed me immediately and came to sit by me. As much as I enjoyed his company I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything today." He asked hesitantly while looking at me funny. I knew he was probably shocked by my appearance. I knew I would look terrible. I had icky bed hair, a sniffly nose, runny eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not up to doing anything today. It's a lazy day for me." I replied trying to send a hint I wanted to be alone. I really just wanted to sob alone and watch TV.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked me. He obviously didn't get the message. I didn't have the energy to argue so I nodded.

I went back to watching TV, as the doorbell rang. I got up to get the door, knowing it was my food. After paying I sat back down on the couch, grabbed a carton, a fork and stuffed my face. Embry must've understood my cranky mood, because he didn't wait to be asked to join me. The food was great but I wasn't paying attention anyway. I wouldn't have cared if it tasted like cardboard. I leaned on Embry and we ate most of the food. I was glad that he wasn't bothering me for an explanation.

Embry tried to cheer me up by talking about random things, but stopped because all my answers were incomprehensible grumbles. I felt bad when I looked at him; he had a sad, frustrated look.

"Will you tell me what is bothering you, please? I can't stand to see you like this." He told me. I felt worse; he was so nice and sweet.

"Today is July 8th, and it's my da..ister's birthday, her 3rd birthday." I told him. I looked in his eyes and could tell he was thinking about it.

"So, you're upset you're missing her birthday? Why not call her?" He suggested. I sighed I didn't want to lie but I wasn't up for talking about it.

"I doubt anyone will answer" I replied quietly. He never responded. We just sat still, thinking, pretending to watch TV for several more hours. Eventually I sighed and he turned to me.

"That wasn't all of it was it?" He asked. I gave him a look, and turned my head laying it back down not answering. I felt a tear trickle down my face.

"What is she like?" He asked suddenly. I smiled at the memory or her.

"Adorable." I replied.

"Ruthie has beautiful brown curly hair, and bright blue eyes." I told him but stopped so I wouldn't get worked up. He gave me a look.

"Tell me more. I like to hear what your family is like." He told me, and I couldn't help releasing the memories.

"She loves anything yellow, and she refuses to eat anything but Mac n' cheese on weekends. She is so smart, and she's so funny. She calls me dog, because she heard my friend say 'sup dawg'." I told him

"I really miss her." I finished. He smiled at me, and kissed my head.

I snuggled into his chest, and I thought about the little girl. It wasn't fair and I hated myself for losing her. She was a month away from her 3rd birthday, it isn't right to have to bury a child. I wiped a final tear before getting up and deciding to call it a day.

"Are you going to bed?" Embry asked as I left.

"Yeah, it's been rough; I'm ready to call it a day." I told him. He pulled me into his chest, and held me. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. I succumbed to his loving nature, and started crying again.

"Shh, shh its okay." He comforted me as I cried on his chest. He rocked me back in forth before carrying me upstairs and laying me in the bed.

He laid with me, and I smiled at how lucky I was. I had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Even if everything else were wrong, I would always have him. I would always love him.

We were quiet for a while. I didn't want to talk and he was probably thinking.

"Wait! You told me you don't have any siblings!" He said in epiphany. His face suddenly looked confused, angry and hurt.

**O no! What will happen next? Will Liz finally tell the truth? Will Embry forgive her? BE NICE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own twilight, NOT

_**Disclaimer: I own twilight, NOT!!**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Oops, I thought to myself.

"Ugh, I do, but I don't." I groaned. He looked at me, clenching his fists in anger.

"What the heck does that mean?" he asked anger steaming from his ears. He started shaking, and I knew I needed to tell the truth.

"It means that I had a twin brother and a little … sister." I told him, hoping I wouldn't have to explain.

"Had?" He asked, understanding. I saw pity cover his face.

"Yeah. Had. Happy?" I snarled, suddenly angry. His face fell more.

"What happened?" He questioned quietly.

"Look, I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?" I groaned rolling onto my side, facing away from Embry.

A tear slid down my cheek, and warmth wrapped itself around my back. I moved to look back, only to find Embry waiting with open arms for me to cry in.

As soon as I saw him, with his loving, caring and pleading eyes, I succumbed to strong arms. As he pet my hair, and kissed my forehead, I sobbed until I fell asleep with him.

"Mmmm, morning." I mumbled to the stirring Embry.

"Morning" He mumbled in return before I kissed his sleepy lips. I snuggled into his warmth.

"We should get up." I told him, but it was hardly comprehendible with my face pressed against his bare abs.

"Mhm" He grumbled, as he pulled my head to his face and kissed me. He rolled over to lie above me and started kissing me softly.

"Mmm… I am getting up." I said between kisses, as I moved to get up. He let me out from under and yawned.

"Okay, okay" He told me as he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

I moved to my dresser and as I opened my drawers to find clothes for the day. As I searched for my underwear I felt my back heat up and too toned tan arms shoot out in front of me and Embry's breathe resting on my neck. I giggled as he reached in my drawer.

"Can I pick?" He asked, and my face burned red. I turned around resting my back against the dresser. I smiled up at Embry, whose arms were planted on either side of me.

"And why would I let you do that?" I teased, grinning. He smiled wickedly and kissed me deeply. I pulled away, sold.

"Ok, but Behave!" I commanded shaking my finger at him. He began rummaging through my dresser as I lay back on the bed to watch. It was quite interesting; he had a very determined look as he ruffled recklessly through my highly organized clothing. Well at least I would have something to do later; reorganize clothing.

Finally he threw a few articles quickly at me and turned to me and smiled victoriously.

I picked up the clothing one at a time. I looked at the first item, jean skirt. Then glanced at the rest; lacy tank top, ballet hoodie, and little heels. I smiled it was the outfit Emily had picked out for me the day we went shopping. I looked at the underwear and bra, matching set. It was very cute, one of my favorites.

"You have very good taste, my turn!" I teased. He looked at in surprise.

"I wasn't going to let you have all the fun." I smiled at him.

"Of course not, go on, torture me!" He commanded as he sat on the bed and I went through his clothes.

Hmm, jeans! He looks sexy with the slightly baggy look. Green belt , no , red, wait… studded. Hmmm, shirt, no thanks. No I can't do that, I chided to myself. Then again, it's perfectly normal for the wolves to run around without shirts after they change. No, no never mind I thought while shaking my head. I turned to his shirt drawer. I looked through his shirts, dressy, eh maybe so I can see his chest peak through or a band tee. Band tee, I decided as I tried to find the best one. After finding a suitable Metallica one, I then moved on to his boxers. I opened his drawer and rifled through them. Most of them were boring, plain plaid or solids. I grabbed one not caring and threw the load at him.

"Done?" Embry teased grabbing the pile.

"Next time I go shopping you're coming and we're buying you exciting boxers." I growled not pleased. He laughed and looked at me.

"Exciting boxers? Why?" He asked, confused. I stared incredulously.

"It's like a rule to have fun underwear. Besides if you get pants'd it'll be like; what do you think of my underwear." I teased appalled that he didn't have any cute underwear for me to look at.

"Ok, babe." He agreed, and I smiled.

"I am going to go take a shower, I'll see you downstairs." He told me before kissing me quickly and jumping down the stairs. Thump!

"Hey, behave you're going to break my house!" I yelled as he laughed.

I dropped my outfit next to the bathroom door and continued downstairs to let the dog out.

"Rocket man! Where's my dog? Come here bubba!" I called to him using different nicknames as he ran in the room knocking me down.

"Hey baby!" I cooed as he licked my face and I roughed him up, playing with him and petting him.

"Want to go out?" I asked Rocky as I stood up and headed towards the door. I opened it and let him run loose, knowing he would stay in the yard.

"Do you always talk to your dog like that?" Jared asked making fun of me.

"Morning Jared and yes. Why?" I teased. He laughed.

"Although I think he's got a girlfriend because he hasn't been sleeping in my room lately. I mean, sure he greets me at the door and I feed him, but I've noticed he's been flirting with Paul." I joked as Paul walked in.

"Whoa, what? Ew, no way man. I am not flirting with Embry." He freaked out, while Jared and I cackled loudly.

"I was joking and I was talking about the dog." I teased and he noticeably relaxed.

"Oh. Wow. I should wait until no one is talking to enter a room from now on." He joked.

"Hey, are you going running? Because I haven't gone lately and I don't feel up to it today, and well Rocky needs to get out more." I asked quickly.

"Sure that's no problem, I like dogs." He joked.

"Thanks Paul!" I squeaked and hug-attacked him.

"Don't do that again." He teased, and I pushed him but he didn't move an inch. We both laughed at that.

Paul waited for Rocky to return and I poured myself a glass of OJ, and waited for Embry to finish hogging the shower.

"I'm done. You can take a shower now." Embry told me as he walked into the kitchen with no shirt on. I stared uncontrollably at his toned abs and his shaggy wet hair once again. Why does he do this to me! I smiled up at him, grinning evilly.

"What?" He asked confused as I jumped him, kissing him fiercely. He replied immediately, pressing me up against a wall. I bit his lip teasing him, and I trailed my tongue across his lip. I wanted more, more than just our chaste kisses. He began to fight back taking control, as he slipped in his tongue, entering between my lips. Our tongues battled, until he returned to attacking my lips. My hands were trailing up and down his chest and his hands roamed my back and hips. He kissed me a few more times as we began to fade, and started trying to contain our uneven breaths. Embry was still pressing me against the wall, as he breathed on me. His warm, freah breath. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the feeling. I licked my swollen lips unconsciously, as I heard someone cough.

I looked up, suddenly remembering the other people present. I stared at the shocked faces of Kim, Paul and Jared. Embry looked at them to. I flushed a deep red as I hid myself from their view. It wasn't hard with the huge werewolf towering over me, until he moved. I noticed a bright red tinge to his cheeks, he too was embarrassed.

"Oh, hey…" I said awkwardly. That's when the staring, open mouthed stopped and the hysterical laughing started. I looked at Embry, as he glanced at me, and we mouthed sorry at the same time.

"OMG! Thanks for the show!" Jared shouted, between laughs. I was starting to hear the shower call my name.

"Wow, Liz. Embry. You need to control yourselves." Paul teased. Their laughing continued and my embarrassment only increased. I surely looked like a cherry.

"Awe, look at them. Stop guys, your embarrassing them." Kim teased.

"Ok, ok that's enough. I am going to take a shower!" I yelled as I left the room, unable to handle the embarrassment.

"Better locked the door, Embry might get his revenge and jump you!" Paul called as I ran up the stairs.

I quickly got into the steamy shower and washed off my blush. I felt slightly guilty that I left Embry to face them but I knew they would never let me forget that.

After my shower I returned downstairs to find my wolf. No surprise he was sitting on the couch. I joined him.

"Hey babe!" Embry cooed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him.

"Hey, uh… hmmm I don't have any good nicknames for you." I groaned.

"I don't care what you call me, as long as you call me yours." He told me and I blushed.

"You're so mushy." I teased trying to hide how giddy it made me feel.

"Can I call you Emmy? No, Embby? eh,.. um not sugar, honey.. maybe idk." I grumbled.

"I'll just have to use something different every time." I groaned, but Embry laughed at my childish antics.

"You're so adorable. Do you know that?" He teased. I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm hungry, let's visit Emily." I asked him, and his eyes lit up at the thought of food. He nodded and we walked out to his car.

"You know one of these days I'm going to steal this car if you keep leaving it unlocked." I teased, as I hopped into the passenger seat.

"I'm not too worried. Oh, this reminds me! You are going to get it later for that kitchen scene." He teased and the blush returned.

"Awe, you've turned red." He teased.

"I blame you." I sniped.

"What, me? You're the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself, not that I minded that much." He teased and my face flooded again.

"Well, if you would wear a shirt, and dry your hair, I wouldn't be tempted as much." I argued. He laughed, but I noticed a slight pink return under his dark tan.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt." He argued teasing me.

"Well duh, now shut up!" I argued knowing I wasn't able to hide from the embarrassment. He just smiled down on me, and finished driving to Emily's.

As we walked into the house, most of the pack was there and they all catcalled as we entered. This is going to be bad, I thought. My blood is never going to get a chance to drain from my face. They all were too well informed of this morning's incident.

I tried to ignore them as I abandoned Embry's hand and stormed into the kitchen.

"Em?" I called, searching for my favorite chef.

"Hey Liz. Are you hungry?" She asked as she handed me a plate and I located the pancakes. After filling my plate I returned to the Living room. I sat next in between Embry and Brady. I was about to start eating when I realized I didn't have a fork. I groaned and picked up the pancake and began munching on it like it was a sandwich.

"Embry, I like you girlfriend's manners." I heard Quil tease. I mocked him before obnoxiously stuffing my face.

"Yeah, really! First she's attacking people now she's eating like a pig. She's a regular cavemen." Collin called. I glared at him before taking my shoe off and throwing it at him. I was about to start eating again, when I looked at my plate and all my pancakes were gone.

I groaned and then looked at Embry who looked like a chipmunk and Brady who looked the same way. I knew they were both guilty but they were trying to act innocent so I pretended I didn't notice. I sat looking forward.

"Hey Leah? I was…" I started to say to distract my victims. As I cut my sentence off I quickly turned around and jabbed the two in the cheek forcing them to launch pancake bites on the floor. They yelled but I won the argument, and forced the two to get me more.

The day continued on, everyone in the pack insulting and teasing each other. I was the main target, because of the "incident" but I turned the blame to Embry, saying he dared me too. They were convinced and I decided to head out before dinner. When I got home I decided to do laundry. I collected clothes from around the house and went to work. Embry volunteered to make dinner; which was surprisingly good.

At the end of the day we laid in each other's arms and I finally decided to tell Embry my life story.

**Mhm, just because she tells him, doesn't mean you find out! Or do you? Lots of review and I will reward you!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, and a character or 2 but nothing you recognize from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

**A/N- I've worked very hard to get this chapter right. I hope it's all you've hoped for!**

**Chapter 21 **

**Embry's POV**

Today was my day off. I was totally bored, school had just gotten out for the summer and the weather as always was terrible. It was 2 in the afternoon. I hadn't gotten home till 5 this morning from patrol, so I had slept through the entire day. My muscles groaned in protest as I rose out of my too small bed. I stretched, and yawned before moving into my kitchen for something to drink.

"Well it's about time you got up! I swear you are such a lazy, pathetic dog. Normal people get up in the morning, and just what are you wearing. Can't you get dressed before you slump around my house? I swear, you are my biggest mistake." My mother yelled, but as usual I ignored her rant. She was drunk.

My mother, how do I describe her? Well she acts stuck up, and she blames me for the reason she never got married. I personally think it was because she was a whore. She acts like she is so perfect, so much better than everyone else. She is really just a bitch.

I turned around and walked to the bathroom to shower up before leaving for Emily's. My second home.

Sam and Emily are so amazing; I don't know what I would have done without them. Sam treats me as more of a brother than the others, but it's probably because his father is most likely my father. Then again the members pack are all my brothers and Leah well she's like my sister. Although not everyone likes her, we have always gotten along.

I entered my other home nodding to my brothers. Emily and Sam had gone out for dinner tonight, but we all still hung out there anyway. Emily was never mad about this, she wanted us to have somewhere to hang and escape our families. I think Sam sometimes hated that we were always there, he was a bit overprotective. Although he accepted that Emily enjoyed taking care of us, considering us as her children. I know she will make an amazing mother.

Jake and Quil were on the couch watching a hockey game. I was surprised nobody else was here. Although I knew Jared, Brady and Seth were on patrol. But the rest, I had no clue.

I joined my buds and we watched a game before deciding we were all hungry. We headed over to our favorite pizza place, in Forks. We had been going to it ever since the bloodsuckers left. We sat down after ordering, I still felt tired. I laid my head down waiting for our food. I faintly listened to the room around me. Quil and Jake were joking about something.

I heard the bell on the door jingle, and I smelled something odd. First I smelled a dog, a real dog. I shook my head thinking I hadn't got enough sleep. No one brings dogs to restaurants. Then I smelled the most heavenly scent. It was a mix of a flowery and fruit fragrance. I had never smelled something that amazing. I couldn't tell what is was, but it seemed like it just floated in.

Jake and Quil were suddenly silent, I glanced up. They were staring at something, or rather someone. Jake called anything out. I didn't pay attention to what it was I just stared as the chair in front of me moved. I felt a dog lay next to my feet; I glanced down at a large Rottweiler. I looked back up.

Everything stopped; time, sounds, thoughts. The world's rotation changed direction. All of a sudden all I could see was the beautiful girl, no, woman before me. I slowly memorized her every feature. I breathed in the air, realizing the beautiful scent was coming from her. I stared at the petite girl; she seemed to have this beautiful persona flowing from her. I watched as the world reflected from her large sunglasses. I watched as she laughed, her bright wide smile letting out a beautiful sound. She had cute little dimples and her long hair flowed gently. I couldn't decide what color it was. It was a light brown but when the light hit it right I saw many different colors filing it, from blonde to red and even black. She seemed so innocent, happy and carefree. I knew she was much more than words. I counted every tiny freckle on her sun-kissed skin. I could tell that she was naturally pale, but her light tan was filled with different shades. She was an outdoors kind of girl. I smiled, noting her tiny features, but I could see strong muscles hiding.

"It's not polite to stare." Her musical voice interrupted my ogling. I instantly blushed, too nervous around her to think.

She started talking and I took in every word she said and memorized her every move. She took off her glasses, and my heart dropped.

I stared at her all white eyes, I felt furious. Why would this beautiful girl be cursed like this? I instantly hated the world, I felt sick. Anger was pumping through my thoughts and I calmed myself in fear I would phase in front of her.

While I was seething, I hadn't noticed something but her once poisoned eyes were now filled with endless emotion. The hazel eyes reflect greens, blues and hints of brown. They were mind blowing. They were large and beautiful and as she blinked I watched long, full lashes hide her soul. I watched her; I noticed a cute eye piercing and a tiny nose piercing. I smiled, she was brave and daring.

She began to eat her food, and I stared as she took small bites. I could see the pure happiness fill her by something so simple. Jake asked her where she was from. I found myself listening intently to everything she said.

She told us she was from NY, and I tried to imagine what she was doing so far from home. She told us she needed a place to stay, and I instantly wanted to take her home with me and never let her leave. Unfortunately Quil suggested a hotel. I glared at him, but he missed it.

"Do they allow dogs?" I heard her say and I thought about it before chuckling. Brady's family owned the place. A dog is no big thing to a family with a teenage werewolf.

As we got up to leave, I waited so I could hold the door for her. She would never have to open a door for the rest of her life.

That night after we finished helping her move in, I found myself walking around in a daze. Jake and Quil seemed worried but I ignored them saying I need a walk. I found myself wondering around the area Liz was staying. My mind was going over every detail, and that's when I realized. I had imprinted.

A smile spread across my face, I love Liz. She is, was and always will be my whole heart and soul. I was addicted. I found myself going into lala land thinking of her and what will be.

I was quite thirsty, so I glanced around to see where I was. I noticed a convenience store and I walked over to it. That's when I heard my sun. My lullaby, her voice. I quickly ran in to see her. I saw her knock some creep in the face. I couldn't help but think 'that's my girl'.

Anger had surged through me. If anything made her mad, I would punish it, for her. I saw the anger on his grimy face, but she hadn't. I stormed over to it, and just as he threw a punch I caught his fist and decked him. Seconds later I realized I probably broke his nose. I didn't care; I just felt the need to protect my Liz.

As I looked at her, I worried that she would be afraid of me. But to my delight, she smiled up at me and with her magical voice asked me if I wanted ice cream. She's an angel was all I thought.

I looked at her; she was so small, pretty and cute. I couldn't reply. She turned and grabbed more items, but I just stared at the way she moved. She seemed so happy and carefree but she seemed guarded as well.

She threw a 20 towards the counter. I couldn't help but be surprised that she would still bother with it. She's too amazing. Then it was to my utter delight she had slipped her small hand into my large one and everything fit.

Everything after that was pure bliss. I spent every moment with her. If she wasn't with me I was thinking of her. I was happier than ever with her. The only time I was upset, was when she would let her inner pain leak onto her face. Now as I sit next to her, and go over our time I know that the truth will burn me inside out. I know that she loves me, and she doesn't care what I am. I know that over the past 2 weeks she has learned to trust me. I know that even as I always wanted her to trust me that I too was finally ready to hear her life. I was ready to know the horrible turn in events that led her to me. To learn what fate did to make me happy. To learn why she came to me.

I glance at her, a tear dropped from her eye and she smiled.

"I'm ready too." I replied looking as she revealed her carved open chest. She was giving me her heart, and I knew she was asking for me to sow her shut.

"This is hard for me to talk about, but I know you won't see me differently. I love you." She started, and I took her hand.

"I've loved you always, and always I will love. Don't be afraid, I'm here for you." I told her as I looked into her large doe eyes. I saw her innocence and her pain.

"I know." She told me before releasing her memory.

"_It was a cool autumn day. I was at a Halloween party with my friends. I was dressed as red riding hood. I was 14, and it was so noisy I couldn't hear the person next to me. It was late, already dark out, and I was miserable. It was suppose to be a small party, but it turned it to a giant mess. All my friends were lost in the crowd and I couldn't stand it anymore. I went outside, for air. I was lost in my thoughts when a gorgeous man came up to me. He was obviously in his twenties. He had curly brown hair, and bright green eyes. He seemed very mature, more that he should've. I liked talking to him, he was very insightful and I felt he understood me. Eventually I told him I had to go home but he wasn't happy about that. He wanted me to go with him, and I refused. It made him angry but he never acted on it. Eventually he let me go and I walked home, but what I didn't know was that he followed me. I lived only a few blocks away, and I wasn't worried. After all my reasoning told me it was Halloween so cops were out and there were tons of people on the street. I was foolish; it was actually the perfect cover. No one would hear my screams and cops were too busy crashing parties. So as my little legs walked, the long legs of the man caught up to me. He hurt me, in the worse way. He raped me, and then left me. The next day I told my twin brother. He was so mad, he always blamed himself. I wasn't going to say anything, but after he comforted he convinced me that if I didn't get him put behind bars he would do it again. So we told my mom, and we called the cops. I was so scared and embarrassed. But my mom and brother still loved me and never looked at me different. Needless to say they got the guy and he was put behind bars. Unfortunately my pain wasn't over. Two months later I found myself leaning over the toilet every morning. I was pregnant. I was given a choice. But my heart told me that killing an innocent child was wrong. It never mattered who the father was, because that child had a mother that loved her very much. She was beautiful, my little Ruthie. She looked just like her father, but I never hated her for it. My mother decided to pretend she was her mother. So my baby grew up thinking she was my sister. Everything went back to normal. Life was great. That was, until recently. Apparently if you put someone in jail, they want revenge. Part 2 of my story starts. The man escaped from jail. He knew people, something I didn't know. He had a lot of power. So after my junior year ended my family decided to take a vacation to the Caribbean. Unfortunately someone else was planning our flight in a manner of speaking. So at the airport as we were waiting, I decided I was thirsty and got up to buy a bottle of water. But as I walked back to my seat, I met the man of my nightmares. He gave me that evil smile while informing me that my flight was about to leave. But really the truth was he planned for me to miss my plane while my family got on. It only took me a second to understand that the plane wasn't going to land in an airport. I tried to stop it, but nothing worked. I called the cops, and begged security but no one listens to a 17 year old girl. So what led me to La Push, was the fact that when I was home all I saw was memories, and pity. I couldn't handle it. It is my fault that my family, and an entire plane full of people were killed. That's not a kind of guilt you just wash off. I ran away, I ran to the one place that I always imagined. I ran to my dream world, the location of my favorite book. I ran to you._" She finished tears overflowing as she sobbed in my arms.

My mind went over all the information. I felt myself shaking with anger. How dare someone do this to my angel.

I looked into the eyes of my love, and instantly calmed. She needed me, I could be angry later.

"Do you hate me?" Her voice scratched from crying.

"Never." I told her before kissing her lips and holding her tighter.

**Ok, lots of review! I need to know your thoughts. Was it good, or bad? Are you confused about something? Well ask then. The more reviews, the faster I update faster.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own a car, and a dog, and your soul (jk) but I don't own twilight or anything twilight related

**Disclaimer: I own a car, and a dog, and your soul (jk) but I don't own twilight or anything twilight related.**

**A/N- sorry this took so long, I was torn between ending it, and writing a sequel, also I have been writing other stories and I'm looking for a beta. Plus I went off roading in my jeep and got it stuck in the mud, and rain… so I've been spending hours cleaning mud out of my carpets ( its ok I had fun tho**

**Chapter 22**

It felt awkward waking up the next day. I felt naked and exposed. I wasn't sure how Embry was going to act towards me. Sure he was fine last night but that didn't help my insecurities. Would he treat me differently? Would the pack look at me with disgust? Needless to say my nerves were worse now than when I told him.

I found myself hiding in one of Embry's hoodies. Partly for comfort, partly because I liked wearing his clothes but mostly because I felt like I could hide in it. I mean literally that thing was a tent on me. I was waiting for the Ringling Brothers to pop out. I mean it was so big I could get away without wearing anything under it. I mean I'm talking ballroom dress. I never realized how much bigger than me he is.

Of course, everyone else laughed when they saw me, but I didn't care. I really didn't want to do anything today, but I knew getting out would be better than letting my thoughts run ramped. Fortunately today was Wednesday and the pack is voting on the Cullen's return. Which means, more focus on other things.

Personally I think it's stupid for them to return. I mean they were only gone for 2 years. Everyone will recognize them. Plus it'll attract more vamps, which means I see less of Embry. So I'm kind of thinking of voting against their return. Except I have the huge desire to meet the Cullen's, and my friends would kill me if they ever found out.

Speaking of which, I have an ominous feeling that my friends are going to drop by sooner than I anticipate. Meaning I have to tell the pack today. I mean it's up to them whether my friends find out or not. Right?

As I sat, swallowed in the hoodie, invisible to the world, I ignored the sounds around me. Until of course I heard my favorite sound. Embry!

"Has anyone seen my girlfriend? She's about the size of the average garden gnome and she likes to jump people." I heard him joke as the chair next to me moved.

He would pay later for the short jokes.

"Have you checked the mailbox?" Jared's voice teased. O no, it's just what I wanted, a comedy roast.

"You know I think I saw her coming out of the closet." Paul's voice joked. I know they were only teasing me because of the hoodie, but I was about ready to go kung fu on them.

"Coming out of the closet? I feel bad for you Em, your imprint is gay." Jared's voice teased back. They are all going to get prank'd tonight.

"Whatever will I do? Maybe I should throw out my sweatshirts? I mean I have no use for them except when she needed one." Uh oh… that sounded like his 'I'm about to throw you over my shoulder' voice.

"Yeah better start with the one on that chair. Maybe you should just throw it into the middle of the forest?" Paul's voice teased. I am going to kill them.

"Ya know that's a good idea." I heard Embry say before I felt my chair move.

"Embry don't you dare!" I warned seconds before I felt myself flipped upside down.

"Did you hear something?" He teased as I started trying to escape his vice grip. I knew kicking wouldn't work, and if I wiggled I would certainly be dropped on my head but maybe… biting?

"What the hell? Are you biting me?" He laughed as I bit as his back. Hehe, I'm a genius!

"Yes, I'm a vampire! I vant to suck you blood!" I teased as he wiggled and laughed at my antics.

"Don't say that." He growled as he stopped abruptly.

"Ok, chill dog." I teased.

"I am not a dog!" He whined defensively before spinning me around. The blood was rushing and I felt very dizzy. Ugh, super speed…BAD!

"Yup woof woof!" I antagonize. He of course replied by spinning faster.

"Ugh, Embry put me down, your making me dizzy." I groaned as I began to feel light headed. He slowed down, thankfully before I felt nauseas.

"What are the magic words?" He teased as I tried to hold my head up. I knew without looking there was a wide smile on his face.

"I won't give you anymore kisses if you don't." I scolded knowing it would convince him. And just like that I was down on the ground. I looked up at his face, and smiled widely.

"Ugh, you could totally be a ride at like six flags." I said trying to tease him. I instantly regretted saying that as my mind turned the words into something dirty. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one.

"You hear that Embry, she called you a ride." Paul teased and my cheeks flooded red. Oh no.

"This sounds inappropriate for the children." Jared joked.

"Liz, is that how you see me? As just a ride?" Embry questioned looking hurt but I knew he was enjoying this. Kay, this is really embarrassing. My face is permanently red, again.

"Shut up, I didn't mean it that way." I snarled, defending myself. Ah jeeze, I need more 'burn' material.

"Ooh touchy touchy. Embry look out, she's a wild one." Jared teased.

"I hope your rides going to be enough for this one." Paul teased. Gah, damn teenage boys with their gutter filled minds.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted. I stormed away as the house filled with laughter. I looked back and Embry was following me. I noticed a very distinct smile on his face; it made me blush even more. Before entering the car I ridded of the hoodie. No need for more jokes. Then jumped in and sat stating forward, with my feet resting on the dash.

"Don't say a word." I scolded as he hopped in the car a moment later. He just laughed, but I noticed a slight reddish tint hiding under his dark tan.

When we arrived at her house, I felt over whelming comfort staring at the cozy home in front of me. I glanced to my left about to say something to Embry. He wasn't there. I took a second to realize he was standing to my right holding out a hand. I smiled, damn werewolf. He pulled me out, of course I stumbled, but he held me up, pressing me into his chest. He smiled widely, laughing at my clumsiness.

"What can I say? I'm only human." I defended myself, but he just pushed me against the door. It surprised me for a second, but as I looked into his eyes, all I saw was hunger. I don't know why, but it was fine by me. My mind laughed that maybe he was turned on by my clumsy/sarcasm?

I noticed his grinned before he leaned down to my level and kissing me roughly. My heart skipped a beat; he had never taken charge like that. It was incredibly sexy, but I kept myself calm. We were at Emily's, about to have a pack meeting. I pulled away, but he just moved to my neck.

"Embry…" I tried to say, although it was more of a moan. Ugh, well at least the pack is getting a good show.

"Stop, we need to go inside." I tried again, but my words were all breath. He ignored me mumbling while he attacked my shoulder. I tried pushing on his head, but it didn't even budge. I don't even think he felt it. And if he did he was just plain ignoring it.

"Embry, knock it off." I groaned with a little sterner. I tried to slip away. Don't get me wrong this was pure ecstasy but it wasn't the time or the place. And I am not into PDA.

"Please?" I begged as he moved up to my ear.

"Fine." He grunted as he finally pulled away.

"What was that?" I questioned. I smiled evilly at him; this would be blackmail. As his eyes looked at my face, and noticed my smile, he groaned again. He knew my intentions, good.

"O no, that's your evil plan face. I know it because you always do it before you do something evil." He groaned shaking his finger and walking towards the door. I smiled yay cake and permission for revenge!

"What? I don't have an evil face, and I have never done anything evil!" I said acting as innocent as possible. He smiled kissing once as we reached the stairs.

"Of course my bad, you're an angel." He said before grabbing my hand and kissing my nose and pulling me towards the door. He smiled widely like a little child before he opened the door.

"Well it's about time!" I heard Jake joke. Yup, public roast # 2.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to have to come out there and pry you two apart so we could start the meeting." I heard Leah tease, before she winked at me. I laughed.

"Well at least one of you would've been able too. I didn't think he'd ever stop." I teased smiling widely at him. Ha, take that!

"What can I say, I'm addicted." He said before pulling me into his lap. I blushed and smacked his chest. Which resulted in me clutching my hand.

"Ok, that's enough. I just ate." Quil teased. I blushed again before I leaned back into Embry's chest. I looked up at Embry, smiling just from pure bliss. He looked down and he captured my lips again.

"Alright. If you guys are all done, I'd like to get started." Sam said sternly before glancing around the room. It was suddenly silent enough to hear mice whisper. It would have been a perfect moment to say something funny but Sam is extremely intimidating. Even if I know what a good guy he actually is.

"All right I would like to hear everyone's opinion. Jake?" He said suddenly. Wow, he really gets down to business.

"No." He replied without giving a reason. I would have guessed because he didn't want to see Bella but that probably didn't matter now that he imprinted. I guess he just didn't want to bring more vamps to the area.

"Yea, fine by me." Brady replied, figuring it was his turn and we would go in a clockwise direction.

"Yea." Seth replied continuing this thought. Or maybe they actually do this in tradition, I wouldn't know.

"No." Leah replied simply.

"Yea." Collin replied.

"No." Quil replied.

"Yea." Paul answered.

"No." Jared replied. I noticed that all the imprinted guys said no. So Embry would probably say no.

"Yea." Kim replied.

"No." Aiyana replied.

"No." Embry said. I knew it!

I felt myself gulp; it was my turn. I had no idea what I wanted. Sure I wanted to meet the Cullen's but I didn't want them to attract more vampires to the area. Plus, I didn't want Embry overworking himself. I knew I had to answer, soon. Everyone was staring at me. I glanced from face to face. If I voted no, I would never meet the Cullen's and if I voted yes, I would see less of Embry. I closed my eyes, as a sweat began to form. I opened my mouth preparing to talk.

"Yes." I replied instantly regretting my choice. But I knew the boys would be bored if I didn't. They needed to have their wolf fun.

I could feel the Embry's strong gaze burning the back of my head. I ignored it, looking towards Emily for her answer.

"No." she replied, and I was slightly surprised. I know she is like the ultimate wolf girl but she is so nice I figured she wouldn't care. Then again she probably didn't like feeling helpless as Sam endangered himself and went to fight, plus she is probably planning to have children after they get married. Or are they already married. Maybe she's pregnant?

I pondered this while Sam left to inform them. Was it possible she just acted nice about the Cullen's around Bella and she really hated them? Even after all that had happened? I got up and moved into the kitchen for a drink. I noticed Embry was following and he still had an intense look in his eye.

As I poured my drink, I felt nervous. I was suddenly scared to hear Embry's reaction.

"You said yes?" Embry's voice cut through my thoughts; making me choke on my drink. I took a second to regain my façade before turning to look at him.

"I have my reasons." I answered, trying to seem confident in my choice.

"Do you even realize they are bloodsuckers?" He asked, and I groaned, frustrated. Yes I know! I felt an urge to release my knowledge of 'twilight'.

"Yea." I replied trying not to argue. Although it probably sounded kind of snippy. I felt bad I was never very good at arguing.

"So why'd you say yes?" He bombarded. I strained my neck to look him in the eye. I hadn't noticed but he had backed me against the counter, and was towering over me. Damn super wolves.

"Because, as much as I would rather have you around all the time, I know you will be bored." I argued, hoping he'd understood. I felt small as I said this but that was probably because Embry was so intimidating.

But then as I looked at him through my lashes I couldn't help but notice that as he pressed me against the counter, and towered over me how incredibly sexy it was. Well, he is always sexy, but even more so. I also realized that my head was clouded and I had an intense need to trail my fingers along his chest. I'm sure if somebody saw me right now they would be laughing as I fought a war to keep my hands to myself

"I would never be bored with you. You're too nice. You don't always have to worry about everyone else." He told me and the atmosphere was suddenly light. I blushed, and felt very self-conscious, but my playful side kicked in.

And of course that always results in ruining sappy moments, purposely.

"I am not nice." I grinned mischievously and then took my drink and dumped it on him.

Unfortunately I didn't take a few things into account as I tasted Kool-aid drip down my face.

"Nice move." Embry teased, wiping his face. Yup I agreed as I learned I shouldn't dump drinks on people pressed against me.

"Yeah, I could've planned that better." I laughed, while looking at my mess. Juice covered the floor, counter and soaked Embry and I. Next time I'll use a smaller cup.

I moved for the mop and paper towels, as Embry grabbed washcloths. I laughed in frustration as I tried to lick the juice of my face.

Embry laughed also when he saw my struggle and rescued me with his washcloth. I felt like a little kid, as he cleaned my sticky face for me. I brushed my juice soaked hair out of my face before continuing.

"Do I want to know?" Quil laughed as he stood in the doorway. I ignored him.

As Embry and I cleaned; we couldn't avoid the sudden outburst of giggles (chuckles for Embry) at the thought of what happened.

"I think we should go home and change." Embry mentioned, taking in the fact that our once white shirts were now pink.

"Awe, but you look good in pink. You know what they say, real men wear pink." I teased as he shook his head. He placed his hand on my back and led me to the car.

The ride home was very entertaining, seeing as we were making fun of each other the whole time. We also agreed that whoever got to the bathroom first got the shower. I think it's a little unfair though, but he promised not to cheat.

But as we ran through the house, racing to the bathroom I found myself slowly backtracking and staring at a very unexpected sight.

_**Oooo, What can it be? Well send reviews with your opinion! Or your thoughts and questions, IDC… good or bad they make me happy!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's, not mine

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's, not mine. **

**Chapter 23**

"Uh…" My voice trailed as I stared at the sight in front of me.

Right before my eyes Paul was shaking with anger, In My Living Room!! I was not only confused but terrified for my poor furniture. But the most interesting part was my friend Rosa was standing right in front of him.

Yup my friend from back home, who came to visit, is witnessing Paul burst into a wolf. My jaw dropped, giant Paul wolf… hide my sofa! His large silver gray sparkled in the light as poor little Rosa stood gaping in front of him

I felt stunned, but so was the rest of the room. Wow, very giant wolf… Bella was not joking. I always had trouble imagining horse sized wolves but this cleared things up, a lot.

"Paul?" I asked hesitantly but his human eyes looked scared, before he took another look at Rosie and ran away. His speed was unimaginable, one second there, the next just a gush of wind.

I felt my heart break; he looked so sad, and innocent. What happened? What could possibly cause tough Paul to run away?

"Don't worry, I got this." Embry said while ripping his shirt off and running out of the room. Ahh, my Embry is always there to save the day.

Stunned silence came over Rosa and I. Confusion flowed through my body as Rosa and I quickly moved to look out the window. We could just see two wolves fading into the forest, yet the the room was still pin drop silent.

I turned back to Rosa, and our facial expressions were matched. Both of surprise, confusion, and humor. We both seemed to let out a breath, and a laugh at the same time. Apparently the shock ended, or something.

"Hey Liz, did you know you had a werewolf in your house." Rosie joked and she smiled widely. I smiled back and hugged my old friend. I had forgotten how great a friend she really was. I had know her for so long and sometimes we took each other for granted. I felt guilty, I haven't spoken to most of my friends since the accident. I needed to call them.

"Uh, yeah maybe we should sit down for this." I decided as I pointed to the large couch. I took a second to savor my still surviving couch, I really do love this couch. We sat down simultaneously. I pulled one leg up under myself as I faced my friend. I played with a string on my shirt as I took another second to think.

I had a strange need to explain everything to my friend. It was almost great as Rosa's obvious desire for the truth.

"I don't know how to start, except to say that was Paul, the werewolf…from Twilight." I said silently as her eyes went through emotions; confusion, disbelief, understanding and excitement. I hoped that came out right.

"Oh my gosh! Twilight is real? So that was Paul. Who was the other guy? Have you met the Cullens?" She let out in a hyper squeal. I stared at the hyper girl in fear. All of a sudden she was squeaking and jumping and rambling on in excitement. I didn't catch a single word she said; but I was sure my ears were bleeding from all the high pitched sounds.

"Ugh, Rosa." I called, but she continued her rant. Figures, I can't exactly blame her... although I took it much better.

"Rosa!" I tried louder grabbing at her arm. She continued, and I felt frustration rise in my throat.

"ROSALIE!!" I screamed at her. She abruptly stopped and looked at me.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked calmly. I groaned before sighing.

"Ok, let's try this again. That guy was Paul from twilight. Twilight is real. The other guy is Embry he imprinted on me. The Cullen's are real but they aren't in the area. You can't say anything, and where is Caryl?" I asked remembering my other friend.

"Oh, well she wanted to come but her parents are making her visit her Grandma in Ireland. Apparently she's really sick." Rosie informed me and I hoped I would remember to call her later.

"Oh, well when can she come?" I asked hoping to see my friend soon. I really hoped that she would come visit, I suddenly had the desire to brag about Embry to my beautiful friend.

"Uhh... not sure. Oh, that reminds me Alina and Denine said hi, and to do this." She said before hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged my friend back, but as we pulled apart I heard the door open.

"Are they going to visit at all?" I asked missing my friends.

"Umm, eventually." She said critically. I guess I should expect an unexpected visit.

I heard the door open, interrupting my suspicions. I expect it was Jared and Kim returning. I looked over but found my favorite person instead. I smiled at the half naked man. Desire teasing me, but I quickly shook away the thought and got up to greet my honey. I pondered for a second if Paul was coming back, but it didn't seem likely.

"Hey baby." He smiled, hugging me and then planting a kiss on my lips. I would've loved to savor the moment and enjoy the sight but I knew I needed to introduce my friend and get the scoop on Paul. Ok, well I maybe I was just a tiny bit curios.

"Hey Hun, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Rosa. Rosa this is Embry." I said as they shook hands, but I felt a pang of jealousy as Rosa's eyes traveled up his abs, not that I can blame her.

"Hello very tall person." My hyper friend teased. She was even shorter than me at 5'.

"Hey there, it's nice to meet you." Embry replied. He is so Perfect!

"So do I have to worry about you doing strange things randomly like I do with Liz?" He then teased, winking at me. I blushed and scowled simultaneously.

"Who do you think raised her that way?" Rosa joked back socking me in the shoulder. I rubbed my shoulder but laughed anyway. Ah abuse, don't I love my friends I thought sarcastically.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me what happened?" I whispered to Embry remembering what happened. I looked up at Embry and arched an eyebrow in confusion to enhance my point. He just chuckled.

"Hey, um Rosa right? Sorry about Paul, but I need to talk to Liz alone for a minute." He told her while motioning me into the other room.

I felt bad about leaving Rosie out, but I was way too curious about Paul.

"Sorry Rosa, be right back." I told her, and quickly pulled Embry into the kitchen.

"So… what happened?" I whispered to Embry. He just smiled and I felt slightly maniacal.

"Come on tell me." I encouraged and he laughed. I peaked back once into the living room to make sure Rosa wasn't eavesdropping. She of course wasn't but I was suddenly very hyper, and anxiously waiting.

"It's kind of funny." He said, and I motioned for him to speed up the process. Ok, so I'm not exactly patient, who cares? He looked down at me, and chuckled. I would've scowled that he was mocking my adrenaline, but I was too curious.

"Paul. He..." He cut in to laugh. Ugh. Patience is thinning! Hurry up, Scooby! HA, I just made a dog pun. I should write that down, and use it against one of the wolves later.

"He…" I pressed eagerly trying to help him spit it out. He held his side as he tried to contain himself. He took a deep in breath and relaxed, or so it seemed.

"He IMPRINTED!" He exclaimed loudly and laughed. I gasped, Wow, I never expected that.

"Really?" I whispered, actually happy. My best friend would now be a part of the pack with me. How ironic? Now how to get them together?

My stomach grumbled, and I came up with an idea.

"I think we should all go out to dinner. And I mean all, you and me, Jared and Kim, and Paul and Rosa. It'll be so cute!" I gushed excited. Embry smiled and I kissed him before going to talk to Rosa. Wow, this is so strange.

"Rosa, were going to dinner. Do you need to shower up?" I asked as I searched for my keys. But gave up figuring Jared would want to drive anyway.

"No, I already did. By the way I like your shampoo, but you need more." She informed me and I laughed. It was not uncommon for my friends to act like they owned the place; well that's how I trained them anyway. I guess I'm going shopping now, yay!

"Ok, well I think I'm going to change and make sure Embry wears something decent." I teased as she made herself comfortable in front of the TV, on the couch and I ran upstairs.

I knew Embry was already grabbing a shirt but I hoped to beat him and make him wear something nice.

"Emmy-bear!" I called as I reached my bedroom. Unfortunately Embry was pulling on some random T-shirt. He looked good, but it wasn't appropriate for a nice dinner.

"Hey babe, give me two seconds." He said, as he finished pulling the shirt down. I couldn't help but watch. He was too sexy.

"Hey, we are going somewhere nice. You need to wear nice pants, instead of those cut offs, and you need to wear a dress shirt." I scolded playfully as I began pulling at his shirt. In the back of my mind I was thinking very dirty things right now, but I was too excited to see Paul and Rosa together at dinner. So I ignored my fantasies, we weren't ready for that yet anyway. We had forever and we should take it slow.

He smiled his goofy-dimpled smile and kissed me roughly. I savored his taste and smell as he pulled away and moved towards his dresser.He certainly is a tease.

I realized I needed to wear something nicer.An 'All Time Low' shirt and blue jeans is just as bad as his cutoffs.

I scoured my drawers till I found something suitable. I quickly changed so I wouldn't keep anyone waiting.

"Ready to go?" I called to Embry. I assumed he was on the other side of the room getting a watch or something. But as I turned my head I gasped. Embry was standing right behind me, smiling. I probably would've blushed, if I wasn't confused why he was smiling like that.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. Was my outfit bad? I thought it was cute, black slacks and a blue satin blouse. Not to mention cute ballet little heels. They were old, but timeless.

"Nothing. Have I mentioned you're beautiful?" He said. I smiled and blushed, before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Behave Mr." I teased before kissing his bare chest and finished buttoning his shirt for him.

"Ok, let's go before they get suspicious. Have you called the gang?" I asked, and he nodded. I smiled happily; how did I get so lucky?

After meeting everyone in the front room I introduced Rosa to everyone. She smiled widely meeting the real 'characters'. They didn't notice her evaluating them, but the smile she had on clued me in.

They all liked her, and I think Paul was about to faint. He looked very nervous, but happy. I wished I could have seen Embry like this, or

We left to go to some restaurant in Port Angeles. I wasn't familiar with the name but it looked fancy. It looked Italian but I could tell it wasn't.

"So uh, when were you going to tell me?" Rosie whispered as she sat down next to me. Yes, next to me, but across from Paul. My insides were smiling evily. When did I become a matchmaker though?

"Tell you what?" I tried to play off innocently. I knew she saw right through me. It was only time before she forced it out.

"Fine, tell me later." She scowled but I just giggled. Woot, I win! And she cannot pull off any form of glare, which made me giggle again. It reminded me of a sneezing cat.

"Hi, I'll be your waitress for the night. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Some blonde bimbo piped. I felt the need to mock her, but I restrained myself and just ordered my drink politely. Although I looked at Embry and I could see he too was holding in his jokes. I winked.

Embry grabbed my hand under the table and I looked up at him and smiled. I can't help but love all the little things he does.

"Liz, are you going to order the steak?" Rosa asked. I laughed, the one thing my friends were famous for, teasing me for being a vegetarian.

"Actually I was looking at leg of Rosa." I scowled and threw a roll at her. She just stuck her tongue out.

"Just what I wanted, thanks." Rosa teased as she took a bite. I just laughed.

"So what have you been up to?" Rosa asked me as she closed her menu. Well at least someone knew what they wanted.

"Uh…not much. You know, causing trouble." I joked as I glanced over the menu. I wasn't that hungry but the fettuccini pasta looked good, and if I didn't finish it I guess I could feed it to Embry. I laughed quietly, but everyone heard it and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do I want to know what's so funny?" Embry teased, breathing down my neck. I shivered and smiled into his eyes.

"I was just thinking that if I don't finish, you will be more than happy to scarf it down." I teased. Everyone heard too and chuckled a bit.

"Hey, I do not scarf." He mocked anger between laughs. .

"Yeah you do." I teased back and childishly stuck my tongue out.

"O yeah well, at least I can finish my meal. I'm not all oh little me can't handle this food… boo who." He teased with some strange high pitched voice, I laughed.

"I bet I finish my meal before you." I bet teasing foolishly. I was grinning so wide my cheeks hurt.

"Deal, and if I win you have to go on another date with me." He teased. I smiled, so that's what he wants. I wondered what he has planned.

"O no! Not another date, with skirts!" I joked but I couldn't hide my smile. He kissed my cheek as he laughed. We weren't actually going to race, we both knew that. It was just are way to tell the other person when we wanted to do something.

"Embry? You got Liz wearing skirts? She must really love you; I mean she wore pants to our semi formal." Rosa teased, and I hit her shoulder.

"I thought I said we don't talk about it, and they weren't pants they were leggings." I teased back and we laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Paul stated randomly. I couldn't help notice Rosie's tan cheeks have a reddish tint.

"Awe." Kim and I said simultaneously. Rosie blushed again and Kim winked.

"So Rosa, have you seen the town yet? I mean you really need to have a tour. And don't bother asking Liz. If I've learned anything about her, she doesn't know directions from peanut butter." She teased.

"Hey it's not my fault if you asked how to get somewhere in a jiffy, and it made me hungry for a PB&J." I defended.

"Ok, so ignoring that, what are you saying?" Rosa questioned, trying not to let me sidetrack everyone. I knew where the conversation was going so when I heard Embry chuckling next to me I didn't mind talking to him instead of listening to Kim get Paul on a tour-date with Rosa.

"What are you giggling about?" I whispered and glared suspiciously. He showed me his happy goofy dimpled smile and laughed again.

"You are so unique. It's adorable." He whispered kissing my nose as the waitress returned.

We all ordered and to no one's surprise all three of the boys ordered enough to feed an army. Or well, three armies.

"I'm honestly curious are you guys going to be anywhere near full after eating or are you going to go home and eat more anyway?" Rosa asked, and I have to day I was curious too.

"Um, it'll satisfy us for a good half hour." Paul answered, as he continued to stare happily at Rosa. It was the same look all the other imprinted wolves had. It was the look of devotion and love.

"Ha, yeah right! You would never stop eating if you weren't distracted by shiny objects." Kim teased and while Rosa and I laughed the boys took it way too seriously.

"I am not attracted to shiny objects." Paul defended.

"Yeah, and I like to sleep way more." Jared replied seconds later.

"And there's always the fun of killing vampires." Embry whispered and hi five'd the guys. I just rolled my eyes.

Dinner came and went in a blur; after the meals were served we all simmered the conversation a little and ate away. I only finished half my meal, but as always my Embry rescued me from a 'doggy bag'. Most of the conversations were singled to the couples but I was too much of a busy body not to butt into everyone else's conversation. Also werewolves aren't too good at taking breaks between bites, even when they are on their best behavior.

Everyone got desert and we agreed to see a movie afterwards. Although, I ended up sharing a piece of cake with Rosie and Kim. All the men got their own. We went to the theatre and unfortunately they chose a scary movie, but I had a feeling Embry and I wouldn't be watching it.

Although to my dismay the boys were enjoying mocking the movie. Throwing popcorn and saying how unrealistic it was. But all problems can be fixed. Yup I threatened Embry with a soda to his lap.

"What do you want me to do?" He said thick-headed. I rolled my eyes before moving the arm rest from between us and cuddling next to him.

"Never mind, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's done." I groaned disappointed. Of course the one time he isn't all over me, is when I want him to be.

I don't know what happened in the movie but I do know that I was awoken with a chaste kiss when it finished. Needless to say I spent the ride home talking with Rosie and cuddled with my space heater. I did notice that Rosie and Paul seemed like they were actually friends now. Something happened, I don;t know when but I actually saw them _flirting. _Then again Rosa works a lot faster than me, especially when there's a hot guy involved. Wait did I just call Paul...hot? Ew, ew, ew!

When we got home I went up and prepared Embry's old room as a guest room for Rosa. She stayed downstairs talking with everyone. I was really glad they all accepted her so fast. Although I guess it helps that Paul imprinted on her. I still can't believe the irony. How weird is it that this mythical world chose both of us? As I took a minute pondering this, I began to fear that there might actually be a reason.

"Hey baby, need a hand." Embry said as he leaned in the doorway and interupted my thoughts. He was smiling wide, I nodded like a fool and managing to squeak 'yes please'. He just smirked as he grabbed a quilt off the floor and tried to figure out what side was what.

"So Rosie and Paul looked pretty cute together, don't you think?" I teased as we finished up the bed.

"Yeah, too bad Paul's totally freaking out." He laughed. I stared at him confused.

"He looked fine at dinner…" I stated lost, before we headed downstairs quickly to inform Rosa that her room was ready. She nodded and mumbled something about being right up. I turned back to Embry to continue our discussion.

"Well that's while he was distracted by her. But when he went out for a run earlier, whoa..." He told me as we headed back upstairs. I heard footsteps behind us and realized Rosie was coming up to check out her room.

"Really? He couldn't have been any worse than the rest of the guys." I told him as I thought out loud. He didn't respond but I wasn't really expecting it. I turned and noticed Rosa and…Paul enter the hall. They were smiling wide, and laughing. It seemed odd, but they looked truly happy together. They were holding hands and I noticed they stopped in front of Paul's room.

My thoughts went back to my first day here and I remembered how much I wanted Embry to stay with me. I also remembered Sam's warning. I felt like I should just leave and let them figure it out.

"Hey Rosa, your room is right here. I'm going to get to bed, alright?" I called to my friend and I quickly hugged her. Maybe they would take it slow, like I was. Surely it is better this way, right? Then again we are totally different people. Or maybe I am jealous, who knows?

"Uh, ok, uh huh. Night night." She said nonchalantly as she pulled away. And returned her gaze to Paul who was staring right back at her. I almost felt unloved that she ignored me, but Embry kissed my hair and wrapped an arm around my waist. At least everyone is happy.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Embry said as he pulled me upstairs. I was right where I wanted to be, with Embry. And right before falling asleep in his strong embrace staring into the dark, I remembered that Rosa forgot to ask me about Paul, HA! always win.

_**Well there you have it. I didn't get any reviews last chapter. I wanted to cry :"( so no reviews this chapter and I won't go on. I need love, or hate. Both make me happy… if that makes any sense.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
A/N- Sorry for the delay, enjoy the chappie!  
Chapter 24**_

I woke up feeling that yesterday was totally cliché. It was weird to think that the day I confess my secrets to Embry everything is suddenly so story book. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised when I am living in a fantasy world.

I glanced at the clock, and realized it was Friday. Embry wasn't in the bed next to me, it was strange, but it had to be done. He had agreed to run patrols this morning to get tonight off. I felt bad that Brady and Collin had to work, but they volunteered. I should have known Sam would never let everyone have the night off.

Tonight, yes tonight would be the party. I still needed a few things, so I grabbed some clothes, nothing special… tank and jeans, and quickly took a shower. I slathered on my favorite body wash, scrubbing profusely, and then quickly massaged my scalp with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

After my shower I knocked on Rosa's door to wake her up. She too was a shopping addict, so taking her with me was only logical.

Except, to my surprise, I received no answer when I knocked. I called her name, and knocked a little louder. I threatened to send the dog in, and still no reply.

Grumbling, I opened the door and walked into the room**. **There she was cuddled into a little cocoon and snoring loudly. I probably should have taken a picture for future blackmail, but I was in too much of hurry to get going. I shook her until I was getting slapped and she was complaining she was awake. I smiled in achievement and continued downstairs to feed and let the dog out.

"Rocky! Want to go out?" I called loudly to the sleeping dog. He awoke with a jump and ran towards the door.

I closed the door and walked into the kitchen. I searched the cabinets for my favorite cereal, but growled angrily when I couldn't find anything besides pop tarts. One thing I wouldn't be able to rely on was having the cereal I wanted when there were werewolves around.

**  
**I knew I would have to have something before I left or I would definitely have problems later. I moved towards the fridge and, in my famous tilted head stance, stared at the few contents left.

Rocky barked at the door signaling he wanted to come in. I jumped in surprise to the noise. I'm not sure how long I had been standing with the fridge door open but it was long enough for Kim and Jared to now occupy the once vacant table.

I nodded to them before I grabbed the OJ and quickly let the dog in.

"Hey, are you coming with me?" I questioned Kim when I returned to the kitchen. I then snagged a glass out of the cupboard for my juice.

"Where are you going?" She replied, confused. I was surprised I needed to answer. Could she have actually forgotten about our party?

I poured the juice and quickly fed the dog before moving to sit on the counter. She stared at me waiting for my explanation, and I groaned. She actually forgot.

"I need to go shopping for our party tonight." I told as if it was obvious. I grumbled in disbelief, while quietly sipping my juice. She replied with an 'Oh', just as Rosa walked in.

"Morning dudes!" She called loudly. I hopped down from the counter and set my juice to the side, to greet my friend. Unfortunately as soon as I put my drink down she picked it up. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Stupid midget steals my juice." I mumbled under my breath. Although super hearing Jared chuckled.

"Hey homes, you ready?" I questioned, anxious to leave.

"Yeah, is Kim going?" She questioned as she finished gulping down _my_ juice.

"Yuppers!" Kim said way too excitedly. Apparently she likes to shop, who would have guessed.  
She kissed Jared and got up from the table while Rosa placed the glass in the sink.

"Hey Jar, can you tell Embry were I went?" I asked. I didn't want him to worry. He nodded simply. I could tell he wasn't much of a morning person, so it didn't bother me like it would most people.

Kim grabbed her keys and noticing the rainy weather; we all grabbed our jackets and purses and quickly ran to the car. It was coming down in deep sheets, and it made me want to go off-roading. There was nothing more fun than off-roading in the mud.  
Kim roared the engine to life, and I quickly bucked up. I normally didn't care, but there are too many accidents in the rain.

We cranked the tunes and took off. Kim was a reckless driver, but it was amusing. She cut people off, and cursed them out. I had to say it was the first time that I got the finger four times by the same person while riding in a car. Rosie wasn't as amused; she held on for dear life and screamed bloody murder every other second.

We chatted lightly, mostly about nonsense things, but it was relaxing. Half-way there my phone vibrated, and I checked the caller ID. It was Denine. I turned down the radio so I could hear, and then answered it.  
"Hey girl, what up?" I questioned my friend, slightly surprised she was calling.

"Not much. Except well, we heard Rosa was coming out to visit you, and well we got jealous." She answered.

"We? Who's there? Am I on speaker?" I groaned in realization. Then I heard a series of 'hellos' and 'heys'.

"Hey guys." I called to them. Was it even possible for any of my friends to call someone by themselves?  
"Well anyway my point is, that everyone misses you and we all worry about you and we decided to get a plane over there as well." She told me. I wanted to be happy to see my friends, but I really didn't know if I could handle them being here. I mean, it would be hectic, and there isn't enough room. How long would they stay? Where would they stay?

"Uh, what do you mean?" I questioned, overwhelmed.

"Well, we were thinking that we would visit over the weekend. If that's okay?" Someone else told me who I recognized as Mike.

"Who all is coming?" I questioned warily.

"Well me…Alina, Mike, and Justin. We didn't want to overwhelm you. Unless you have plans or something, then we can come some other time." Denine commented sadly. I rubbed a hand over my face.  
"Yeah, maybe you could come during the week. I mean I need to make sure its okay with my roommates." I explained.

"Okay, we just miss you. And we worry about you. I mean you didn't talk for a month after it happened, then you ran away, and now all of a sudden you act all normal. We just want to see you happy, and meet the person the brought our friend back." She told me. I felt bad. They really are great friends.  
"Awe, I love you guys! Hey I got to go. Chat later, iight." I joked as they said goodbye too. I laughed; this would be the first time that we all had a boyfriend at the same time.

I flicked the lid closed and groaned.

"Who was that?" Kim asked curiously.

"Friends, everyone wants to visit. When did I become so popular?" I complained, and Rosie laughed.

"They all just want to meet you man candy." She teased and I laughed. Then I remembered my question from before.

"Speaking of man candy, what did I miss last night?" I questioned the short girl suspiciously.

"Yeah, Rosa! I do believe I saw you flirting with Mr. Paul." Kim accused.

"I did not flirt with Paul." She argued, and I glared at her.

"Bull. I saw you holding hands. "I argued.

"I was not!" She defended, and I wondered why she was denying it.

"Sure he seems like a funny guy, and he's kind of cute, but he is not my type. I was just getting to know my roommate." She defended again, and Kim giggled. Rosa's cheeks tinted pink and I knew she was totally crushing on Paul. Maybe she liked him, but she just didn't want too?

"I am serious guys, I don't want a relationship. Besides I only break his heart when I go back to New York. Speaking of which, Liz what are you going to do come September." She said, and a knife crashed through my chest.

I had been avoiding that thought ever since my first date with Embry. I rushed into things with him, and now I would either break his heart or never return home. I had never been thinking. I was so desperate for someone to love that I ignored all rules. How could I let myself become attached to him, within a few weeks time? Was my love for Embry just a need for love and a chance to forget? Or was it just that I was his imprint and he loved me unconditionally, and that was all I needed to know before throwing myself deep into a relationship? Was I so eager to escape, that I was able to say I loved him in such a short amount of time. Or did I really love him for him?

I never did answer her question. I was too busy thinking about Embry and me. I spent the rest of the ride to the store trying to erase those thoughts rather than figure out whether or not I had any idea what I was doing.

When we finally arrived at the store, I was able to deter my thoughts and regain my excitement for shopping. I mean really regain, not just a little excited but super crazy hyper, I'm sure it looked like I was on speed or some drug like that.

We grabbed a cart and made our way through the aisles. We chatted, and joked about what games we would play, and made bets on who would embarrass themselves. I told them I had a practical joke planned for Sam. He is way too serious, and I don't think anyone would try it.

I tried to hold in a laugh as I pictured it, but it didn't help when Kim's face got serious, and scared.  
"You cannot do that!" She cried incredulously.

"Why not? It'll be harmless. Like I said, he's too serious." I argued disappointed that she didn't like my idea. Fortunately Rosie agreed.

"Really, it's not like he's going to be the only one. If I know Liz like I think I do you are going to be prank'd for that." She teased Kim, and I winked to her confirming I was.

It was true, I had a thousand pranks up my sleeve and I always get the one's that expect to be immune. Like the quiet ones, and the tough guys or my favorite…the one's that help plan them.

I snickered manically at my plan and Kim looked at me like I was crazy, I quickly covered my face and tried to hold it in. It worked well for a couple seconds. But I let it rip when Kim, who had been glaring at me suspiciously slipped in a puddle and fell.

"Slip much?" I roared hysterically, unfortunately Kim wasn't too happy and pulled me down next to her.  
I cried out in surprise while Kim mocked me, "Slip much?"

Both our legs were soaked from the mysterious liquid that seemed to have flooded the aisle. Rosie was getting a kick out of it, so both Kim and I teamed up on her.

We each grabbed a leg and yanked her down; she went straight down and hit the ground with a thump. We all laughed as she rolled to her side complaining her butt hurt. All of us were to tears, although it was undeterminable whether we were really laughing or crying in embarrassment.

It took several minutes, and a complaint from the manager before we were able to stand up and continue shopping. I was pretty sure he wouldn't let us back anytime soon though.

We continued to snicker as we moved more quickly through the aisles. We were all anxious to finish and get home. Not only were we feeling awkward under the glares from other people in the store, but the fact that our bottoms were soaked from the unknown liquid made us uncomfortable. Not to mention it looked like we peed ourselves.

We were able to grab everything we could think of without problem. Our cart was overfilled with items such as twister, cards, beverages, food, ping pong balls, board games, balloons, darts, wooden spoons, eggs, cherries, whipped cream, note cards, all the way too shaving cream. I hoped desperately I didn't forget anything, but realized we would just have make due with what we had. We paid for our supplies and then headed back to the house to get ready.

The car engine calmed to a hum as we slowed to a stop in our large driveway. I opened my door, and was once again greeted with the cool moist air of Washington, and the livid green colors that surrounded my home. I walked around to the boot and began pulling out bag after bag.

Just as I grabbed the sixth bag, my favorite wolf took them from me while the other men of the house grabbed the rest. I smiled and trudged in behind Embry savoring the view from the back. I followed him to the table where he dislodged the bags.

Throughout our shopping trip I had completely forgotten my previous thoughts but now as I glanced up and found Embry's deep dark eyes staring into mine, I wondered how I could ever have doubted our love.  
He grinned wickedly and closed the distance. His hands found my hair while his lips attacked mine. It was deep and passionate, but as always ended too soon. We both pulled away, gasping slightly for breaths. We didn't move from our close embrace.

"I missed you. How was your day?" He asked and stole kiss from me. I smiled widely.

"I missed you too." I said seriously and copied him by stealing a kiss too. I took a deep breath, and smiled.

"I hate waking up without you in bed next to me. But I had fun today; I don't think we are allowed back to that store though. I need to go change." I joked once again returning to my simple carefree persona. I pecked his cheek happily and headed upstairs.

"Do I want to know?" He teased as he followed me up. I chuckled.

"Probably not. It's just one of those silly girl things." I joked as I climbed the staircase.

"Now I'm curious." He teased as I moved to my dresser. Just as I pulled out some clean jeans, I was pulled backwards. I laughed as Embry's lips attacked my neck.

"Em, are you going to let me get dressed, or this going to be a pattern?" I teased as he once again started a make out session while we were getting dressed. I was not complaining though, this was definitely what I wanted, and needed.

He didn't answer, but I felt him smile against my lips and chuckle. It was all good until his hands started to travel.

I stopped and pulled back to look at him, was he serious?

"What are you doing?" I teased. He smiled devilishly.

"I'm just helping you change out of your wet pants." He teased, and smiled widely. I laughed, relieved. I hadn't expected that.

We continued our kisses and he lifted me up around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself up. His rough fingers found my waist band and started attacking my zipper and prying the soak pants off of me. I laughed as he finished and proudly smiled at his accomplishment.

I walked back over to my dresser and searched for cute little pink undies that I wasn't able to get out the first time.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Embry asked and I half expected him to find a shirt but instead he just collapsed onto the bed.

It still amazed me how he could run around without a shirt on and not be cold. Not that I was complaining, I am totally cool with him walking around half naked.

He smiled up at me from his spot and I signaled for him to close his eyes. He laughed as he waited for my explanation. I quickly retold my little episode as I pulled on my pants.

"You are so silly." He chuckled when I finished.

I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper as Embry got up and wrapped his arm around me before leading me back downstairs.

In the kitchen, we found all of the bags unloaded and all the items dealt with. The food was either in bowls or keeping cool in the fridge, while all the games and random items were spread across the living room. I smiled at my friends who all looked lost at where to go next.

"Before we do anything I need a hat." I said to the group. Paul quickly ran upstairs without saying anything. Not more than a moment later, he thundered down the stairs, taking two and three at a time, with a baseball cap in his left hand. I smiled and thanked him, before explaining.

"Here is how we do things. It is ritual for us to write all the games down and place the paper in the hat. We randomly select what we do as we go through the night." I explained as I held up the post its.

"Right, Liz and I basically have all the fun games on our list, but we want your help. If you know of anything that would be fun, write it down. We have our list, and some sharpies, so let's get started!" Rosa chirped as I pulled out my famous list.

Everyone had grabbed a sharpie and was well on there way coping down the list. All the ideas they had were already on the list, much to my disappointment. It was fine though, it really is a great list.  
"Done!" Jared cried, and we all sighed in relief.

"I am Starving. Do we have to wait to eat?" Paul questioned, and both Embry and Jared's eyes perked up at the thought of food. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Go eat a horse!" Rosie joked, dismissing the boys. They raced to the kitchen, arguing and pushing.  
I sat back into the couch, relaxing a bit before tonight. Rosa joined me, flicking on the TV, while Kim put all the papers in the hat. It was a rerun of 'Family Guy' but I didn't mind.

The time flew by as we waited for our friends. The boys eventually reentered the living room, arms stacked with sandwiches, and chips. We all waited anxiously as one by one cars parked across the street. Slowly the spacious living room turned into a crowded zoo, and as the door opened spilling in Sam and Emily I knew everyone was here.

I cleared my throat and watched as heads snapped in my direction. I smiled in success.

"Hey guys, thank you all for coming! I can't wait to start the fun, so without further a due, Rosie will explain the game." I shouted excitably, and everyone cheered. I leaned on the arm of the recliner as she lifted the little cap.

"Alright, Sooo… Liz and I have a well loved tradition. I like to call it the destiny of the hat, and basically whatever we do tonight will be decided by the hat." She explained, and took a quick break before continuing.

"Now, we rotate who gets to choose from the hat throughout the night. We normally go in order from birth date, but I think we should try it differently tonight…what do you guys think?" She questioned, as always friendly and hyper.

"Birth date sounds simple, why can't we use that?" Paul whined in Rosa's ear making her giggle. I rolled my eyes, although I knew I was just as bad.

"Because…Paul, we want to change it up, and Rosa hates that I'm always first!" I boasted proudly.

"Who knows maybe it'll be different this time." Paul challenged, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Paul lets hear it when's your birthday?" I questioned sarcastically, knowing I will win.

"Stop Paul. You're not going to win." Rosa tried to explain, but Paul's ever enlarged ego just flailed about.

"My birthday is January 5th! Beat that!" He shouted proudly while Rosa hid in embarrassment, shaking her head in her hand, while pulling him to sit down and shut up.

"Wow Paul! That is so close! Maybe we'll have joint parties." I teased while thinking of a new method. Last name? Social security? Height? Mothers' maiden name? I though over the possibilities, none sounding like a good idea.

"Babe, how about middle name? It's simple enough." Embry whispered in my ear and I smiled widely. Perfect.

"Hey guys were going to do it by alphabetically by middle name." Embry said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait, Liz never said when her birthday was." Paul argued still trying to be the first. I had never seen him so stubborn, but I shrugged it off as he was probably trying to impress Rosa in some strange cocky male way.

"Fine, my birthday is new years! Happy? Now let's get going with middle names, huh?" I told him, and he finally sat down defeated.

"My middle name is Anne." Emily told us happily from her position at Sam's right. No one else spoke up, so Emily it was. I smiled, glad it was her.

Leah passed the hat to Emily, and her hand dove into the mixed shreds of paper. She slowly pulled it out and opened the folded sliver. She quietly moved her eyes over the words, then looking up she began the games.

"Park Bench?"

**Let the games begin! Give me your thoughts, Review!!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Park Bench

"Park Bench?" Emily stated again, her voice dripping confusion and curiosity. I grinned widely, and glanced at Rosa. She was grinning evilly and I knew she was planning something. I glanced around the room, counting the guests. All of whom acted as though they owned the place. Not only were there feet on my coffee table but Seth was eating Cheetos on my couch. It is not as if I minded, because the rest of us act that way but where did Seth get Cheetos?

"Uh, is someone going to explain this game, and should I be worried? Rosa is kind of scaring me." Jake said interrupting my thoughts while hiding behind Aiyana. I chuckled at him; sure seven-foot tall monster on steroids was afraid of a five-foot tall girl in pigtails. That's realistic.

"Okay, Park Bench. One of my personal favorites. Everyone needs to grab a partner and follow me." I instructed the group. I got up and grabbed the stopwatch. Embry followed, and quickly looped his large fingers in mine. I moved towards the door, as everyone finished pairing and walked out.  
I was not too familiar with La Push yet, but I did know where the park was. I quickly led the group there, trying not to laugh at all the silly murmurs of suspicion floating from mouth to mouth behind me.

Trip, oops! Need to pay more attention to walking and less to evil planning. I grumbled but Embry of course just chuckled at me.

While I was distracted, Rosa had quickly run to the front. I was slightly surprised to see her towing Paul but said nothing. She walked next to me, pushing Embry out of her way for the moment and grinned at me, I winked in return. This will be fun, I thought to myself.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to beg?" Embry's husky voice whispered in my ear from behind, causing me to shiver. I smiled back at him.  
"I'd like to see you beg. Come on puppy, on the ground!" I teased moving back next to him, and he chuckled and bumped me away for a second. I rubbed my hip, hoping it would not bruise as I chuckled. Note to self, Embry is hard. Wait, dirty thought. Erase!

"When will the dog jokes end?" He exasperated looking to the heavens as though he would receive the answer written in the clouds. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm." I teased pretending to consider a date. "They will stop if you let me go for a ride on your back." I suggested.

He smiled, and mocked my deal by grabbing my wrist and throwing me onto his back. I yelped at the sudden movement and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist before smacking his head, even though he could not feel it.

"You jerk, you know what I meant." I argued. He laughed, and I could not help but think sometimes it would be nice if it would actually hurt him. Then again if that were the case I would feel guilty.

"You should have specified, besides it's not safe." He informed me as I climbed back off, to lead the way.

"You would never hurt me." I stated, and no one said anything. We both knew it was not something to discuss.

"Please?" I tried again, tucking my bottom lip out and scrunching my eyebrows in a way that would surely cause any person with a heart to cave. Unfortunately, either Embry is heartless or he hangs out with too many dogs.

"That face won't work this time, little missy. And the dog jokes aren't bad enough for me to risk your life." He argued, still keeping a calm exterior. Okay, apparently we can talk about this. I felt a little guilty though; Emily and Sam were only a ten feet behind us.

"Whatever, this conversation isn't over. Besides we're here." I mentioned as we stood along the edge of the forest in the park. I nodded to Rosa, and she moved to stand in front of everyone, but motioned us all to move closer inwards.

"OK, everyone our first game is called Park Bench as you all know. The object of the game is to convince a random person who is sitting on a Park Bench to get up. You will be timed, and the fastest person wins. You cannot physically move the person, or pay them to move. An example would be to tell the person you dog peed on the bench. You do not have to say anything, but you may. Any questions?" She finished, as everyone looked around to make sure it was clear.

"So basically we are scaring the people on the bench?" Paul said confused. Rosa chuckled, and explained that you do not have to scare them. They just need to get up, and not sit back down.

"OK, everyone good?" I asked and everyone either nodded or said yeah. I smiled, overly excited.

"Alright you may get with your partner and begin planning. You have one minute, then we will decide who goes first. Okay?" I explained, and motioned for Embry to follow me away from the group. I glanced at my watch, to check the time.

"OK, what do you want to do?" I asked him, and I could tell he was contemplating something. I had a few ideas from old games, but I wanted to hear his ideas.

"Okay, don't get mad but this is my idea." He said before whispering his plan into my ear. I blushed, but nodded. It was a good idea. I checked the time as we moved back toward the other groups. They still had thirty seconds. I was nervous, and excited. I began jumping up and down in anticipation; Embry laughed and placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"So about that sugar problem you have…" He teased mocking my hyperactive mood.

"Sorry, I am just very competitive." I mumbled acting embarrassed even though I was far from it. I grinned as Rosa walked over to me. She always wins this game, but in all fairness, I was normally her partner.

"You're going down." She teased, and I laughed.

"Well then at least you wont be alone, shorty." I teased back, and she just stuck her tongue out. I smirked, Embry's idea was great, but I just hope it works fast enough.

"Wow, It amuses me that you make fun of her for being short, pint size." Embry teased, comparing our heights. We both scowl, but Rosa wisely walks away.

"Hmpf! You're just jealous because you have to duck inside buildings to avoid hitting your head, and it makes you look like a hunchback." I tease.

"Ouch, that hurts." He says rubbing his heart, before calling me a Meany. I smile up at him, and then reached to peck his lips. Unfortunately, my height decides to mock me, and I get his chin. Embry laughs and takes pity on me, ducking down to my level and placing a warm chaste kiss on my lips just as the timer goes. I jump a little in surprise and as always Embry chuckles.

"Alright everyone, that was the timer. Who wants to go first?" I called to the group, regaining my composer and searching for a volunteer.

"Let me show you how this is done." Paul boasted, grabbing Rosa's hand and pulling her towards the first victim. I wonder briefly how their becoming relationship is working, but it leaves my thoughts as quickly as it enters. I would never understand it.

Embry pulls me forward with everyone, following the two predators to get a closer look. Paul and Rosa reached the bench and I start the time.

"Hello sir?" I overheard Paul say to the middle-aged man sitting on the bench as Rosa stood next to him.

"Hello." The man replied, trying to ignore him.

Paul briefly began explaining that the bench was part of a murder case. Too bad, it is such a small town that if there really was a murder case, everyone would know everything. Their ploy was highly unrealistic.

"Look kid, I don't know who you are trying to joke, but leave me alone." The man replied hotly. I snickered, and high five'd Embry. I could literally see Paul's confidence fade. It took a mere second for Rosa stepped in front of the man. I hoped she had a good backup plan.

"Excuse him sir, but he hasn't taken his meds. Do you mind if we borrow this bench so I can give them to him?" She spoke expertly, smiling and acting like a sweetheart. Ha.

"Oh, sure." The man replied, but did not move. I watched as Rosa coughed in awkwardness.

"Actually, I meant could you get up. If he has another episode, you may get injured." She replied and just like that, the man got up. I glanced at the timer; it read 1:39:03. I looked up and announced the time as she and Paul did a miniature happy dance. I glared, and she stuck her tongue out.

"Beat that!" Paul cheered. Leah stepped in front of him, and curtly replied.

"I plan to." She walked towards the next bench, with Quil at her side. I wondered briefly, why the two of them are collaborated, but I guess they were the only one's left unpaired. Even Seth had brought a date, although he has not even bothered to introduce her to me. I would have to yell at him later for that.

"They are going to lose. They are going to lose."Aiyana chanted, and I laughed in agreement.

"Oh, and who do you think is going to win?" Seth challenged. To no one's surprise her and Jake assured everyone it would be them. I chuckled and looked up to find Leah and Quil just reaching there victim. I set the timer, but unlike the great ears of the werewolves, I could not hear a word of the interaction I was timing. I would just have to pretend to interpret the movements they made.

I watched as Leah's hands waved in the air and I think Quil was crying. I snorted in disappointment. There was no way to make sense of this.  
All of a sudden, I felt Embry's toasty arm around my waist and warm breath on my neck.I looked up curious of the motion, but before I even could ask a question Embry was quickly explaining there odd performance.

It was a good idea and it did seem believable. I would have to ask Quil about the fake crying though.

I watched the scene unfold and soon enough the man was running the in the direction of a payphone and Leah and Quil were walking back smug. I glanced at the timer and announced the time to the group. They just barely lost to Rosa and Paul.

The faces sunk in the news and Paul twirled Rosa around in happiness, while Quil and Leah began bantering about whose fault it was. I sighed, and asked who would go next. Seth and his 'date' volunteered.

My curiosity won and I found myself asking Embry who she was. He looked at the girl, and after a second, a flicker of recognition fell upon his features.

"That is Megan; she's his next-door neighbor. They use to date. Apparently, they broke up when he joined the pack, but it was not serious so they stayed friends. I told him to bring a date, do you mind?" He questioned me, eyes full of worry. I laughed, and shrugged.

"When have I ever given a sheep's foot?" I joked, and he laughed.

"Did you just say sheep's foot? That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard." He chuckled, and I looked at him.

"I always say weird things. When will you learn?" I joked and realized I was supposed to start the timer. I barely paid attention to his group but they must have done something funny. It seemed that everyone else was cracking up. I stared at the two, trying to figure out what happened, but all I could see was something orange on Seth's face.

I looked at the victim, a mother with a young baby. Megan was laughing, but the mother seemed distressed. It took me a second but I realized the baby had gotten sick on Seth. It looked like the mother was apologizing, while wiping his face off.

I glanced at the timer, and they were starting to near the two-minute mark. I decided they lost anyway, so I called him back in attempt to end his suffering. Too bad for him his brother's did not feel like giving him a break.

"What flavor was it?" Quil joked, clutching his sides.

"Wow, the kids are all over you these days." Jared punned.

"Can I try some?" Jake teased. Seth replied to by chucking some of it at him. Well at least the jokes ended.

It took a minute for everyone to control their laughs but after they did, Jared volunteered. It was completely against Kim's will, but after a couple reassuring words, she gained some confidence. I hope that Em and I do not act like that, way too sappy.

I set the timer once again as two stopped in front of person occupying a bench. I was beginning to worry we would run out of benches, but nonetheless the team began their performance.

I only caught small glimpses of there scene and eventually just grunted and sat down, choosing to pay strict attention to the time rather than my opponents.

The time seemed to move in slow motion. I glanced up as the group watching as the person began to move. I looked back down at the time; it was just seconds away from beating Rosa. I glanced back up, and the person was gone. I smiled and cheered as Jared ran back carrying Kim. I laughed and showed everyone the time. 1:38:47

"What now! Woot woot!" Jared called as he grabbed Kim to plant large kisses across her face. Rosa grunted and snagged the watch to stare at it.

"Y'all cheaters!" She complained childishly as she threw _my_ stopwatch at the ground. I laughed, knowing it was just play, but I could not resist sticking my tongue out.

"Alright, alright let the masters do this." Jake informed the group as he and Aiyana moved over to an older gentleman and began there attempts. I decided to move closer just as I started the timer. There fun began, and it was quite the site. Who knew they were so...strange?

I muffled my giggles as Jake was doing the strangest things, and Aiyana talked the poor man's ear off. The poor man looked like he could not believe the sight in front of himself, in fact I am sure the poor man would commit himself thinking he had gone delirious. Oh well, it is part of the game.

Moments later, the poor man let out a mangled groan, and hobbled away with his hands in the air, ditching his newspaper and cane. I laughed so hard I am sure the milk I drank yesterday would squirt out my nose. I took a deep breath and checked the time. 1:22:31

They returned to the group, bragging and ranting. There was not anyone sitting on a bench so we would have to wait. Maybe we could play another game in the meantime. Who else remained, anyway? Sam still needed to go, and Em and I. Was that everyone? Just two more groups?

I sat down on the ground, cross-legged and leaning against the tree. I was a little tired, so I closed my eyes. I am sure any bystander would assume I was meditating, but I was fully aware of my surroundings. Or at least to the sudden warmth to my right, the heavy breathing, and definitely the soft kisses that trailed my neck and shoulder.

"Hello Embry." I said softly, barely a whisper. It would not be a hyperbole to say he takes my breath away. Literally, he astounds me. He chuckled, in his deep and husky voice that I could never become accustomed too. I shivered in reaction to his warm breaths on the back of my neck.

"Are you ready babe?" He asked, and my eyes slowly opened. There not fifteen feet away from our hidden position was a new victim. In truth, I was very nervous. Why couldn't we go last?

"Are you sure you don't want to let Emily and Sam go next?" I questioned him. Was it just me or was everything suddenly itchy? Oh, those are my nerves.  
"Come on, you can do this, unless you do not want too. Then we don't have too. Do you?" He asked, worrying as always. I smiled at him, displaying false courage. Unfortunately, my acting classes never paid off, and it would not have even fooled a blind man. He placed his large hand over mine, rubbing soothing circles as he lifted me up from the ground and handed the stopwatch to Rosie.

Those faithful steps, leading to that lone bench, seemed endless. I focused on my breathing, and swallowed. Within an instant of reaching our destination, Embry began our performance. I tuned out my surroundings focusing on Embry, and only Embry. This was something we have done several times, why would it seem scary today. My back landed on the cold metal bench, and my hands traveled down his muscles. My fingers wrapped around the fabric, ripping it over his head, as his soft lips attacked mine. I glanced up, trying to see where the stranger was. He was staring at me, it irked me but rather than stop, or wish to fade away, I winked. He stared for a second longer, and I began to wonder if this man was some pervert that got off on watching other people. My heart soared that he slowly moved away, with a disturbed look on his face.

I smiled, and began to sit up after he was completely off the bench. Embry took a second longer to regain his composure. In fact, his hands were still resting under my shirt as we arrived back to our command center. Some faces looked stunned, while others looked grossed out. I simply laughed and yanked the watch from Rosa to check our time. 1: 21: 23

I cheered in success and Embry lifted me and twirled in circles.

"Are you actually proud that you practically had sex in a public park and scared someone away?" Quil joked.

"You're just jealous Claire is still a toddler!" Embry fired back, and I laughed. Poor Quilly. I looked to his face, expecting to see some form of regret or something, but he merely smiled widely at the thought of Claire. It was too cute, but I could not help but be jealous that he has her.

A silent tear slid down my face, and I quickly swiped it away. No need to ruin the party. I choked back my pain, and let out and excited call to Emily.

"Hey girl, you still up for the challenge? Or are you too chicken?" I chastised. She smiled her ever loving and motherly look, and with Sam in tow walked out to another bench. One I had not even noticed. I started the time, and not a moment later was the person on the bench standing up and giving Emily a hug. I stood, slack-jawed. All my embarrassment and frantic nerves for a loss. They did not even do anything, and yet they blew us off the board.

I watched, as she waved a goodbye, and walked back over to us. I could already hear Sam saying 'that's my girl', and Emily just looking innocent.

"Oh, that was cheap!" Aiyana complained, and everyone agreed.

"Of course, Emily would know the person!" Seth complained. I did not say a word, sure, I was just as disappointed and shocked as the rest, but I on the other hand was very pleased to see the attention not focusing on my stunt.

"So, did this help get over you PDA issues?" Embry's voice teased and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not really, if anything I think it got worse." I admit, and when I look at his face, it has visibly fallen.

"Why is it important to you?" I question confused. Do people actually like making the people around them feel awkward? I know for sure I don't want to see that much of someone else's personal life, why would they want to see mine. Not to mention how red-faced, and self-conscious I become.

"I like showing people you belong to me." He stated simply, yet it was very possessive.

"Wow, even though I totally still disagree, that was incredibly sexy." I stated staring into his now glazed eyes. I smiled, pecked his hand, which wrapped around mine and began our trek back to the house.

Well, that game was at the very least strange, but I think everyone had fun.

The walk home was quiet, and by the time we arrived at the house, I was starting to get frustrated listening to everyone's stomach growling. Needless to say, before the next game could start, we were all seriously pigging out.

_**Okay! Soooo, that was just a fun, slightly filler chapter but tell me your thoughts! More reviews, the harder I work to get the next chapter up! D  
**_


End file.
